


Gone In An Instant (Or Here Til The Bitter End)

by goddess_julie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Big Bang Challenge, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is your typical college AU where Jensen is studying to be a physiotherapist and Jared is taking IT. They meet in the doggie park with their respective fur babies and then keep randomly meeting. There is an ultimate frisbee challenge where Jared's manhood is in question, bicurious best friends hooking up (Danni/Gen), misunderstandings and complete understandings. There is angst, hot sex, doggie play dates, Jensen questioning what is happening with his life and Jared there to patch him back up when he falls apart. Add in Chad with a broken arm from a keg stand, Misha Collins MD, Chris and Steve playing music, with a side of steamy girl/girl exploration and that is what this fic is. College life at it's absolute peak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jared chuckled as Tank pulled on his leash. He wanted to run, join the half dozen other dogs that were already at the off leash park but kept nearly choking himself on his collar from the iron grip hold Jared had on him. “Stop whining,” Jared said with a laugh, only to receive an unimpressed glare in response. Tank made a running dash to catch up to his friends and once again a yelp resonated in the crisp air as Tank jerked backwards, unable to pull Jared’s weight with his own.

They had been visiting the off leash area at Trinity Park for a few weeks now and all it would take was a simple “wanna go play?” from Jared to get Tank from zero to sixty in seconds. The moment they hit the gate and Jared stepped inside, the puppy sat nicely, knowing what his master would demand before letting him off his leash. 

“Okay you beast, go. Run and play with your friends.” All Jared got was a happy bark in response before Tank was off and trying to catch up with the other dogs that were in the middle of an intense game of tag. With a quick glance around the area, he recognized quite a few of the other dog owners present. They often met up a few times a week for doggy play dates once they were sure their respective pets would get along. 

The sound of intense growling and barking interrupted the conversation that Jared was having with one of the other owners. Before he could turn his head to check the source of the noise he heard someone calling out, “Hey, whose dog is this?”

“Tank,” another voice called out, scolding Jared’s dog. Jared turned his head to see Adrianne, a friend of Jared’s, approach Tank. At the sound of her voice Tank lowered his head and whimpered before turning one more time to the other person standing with them and growled.

With a surprised laugh, Jared jogged over. It wasn’t until he looked at the other man standing before him that he stopped and his eyes nearly bugged out. Short light brown hair stood at all ends, twinkling green eyes were watching him with disbelief while plush lips looked locked in an ‘o’ of surprise.

“Thanks Addy,” Jared nearly stuttered affording his friend a brief glance before looking once more at the guy beside her.

“No problem Jared. You need to keep that killer on a leash.” Adrianne winked playfully as she smiled and headed back to where her own dog was trying to escape through an open link in the fence.

“Sorry, did he attack you?” Jared said, glaring down at Tank who was now hiding behind Jared’s long legs. Two sad and conveniently innocent eyes looked up at him. When the other man went to speak Tank began to bark with as much of a menacing growl as he could. “TANK. No, that’s not how we speak.” Once more, Tank bowed his head and whined, understanding that his master was not happy with him.

“I’m really sorry,” Jared repeated, “He’s…”

“A purse dog,” the plush lips said with a hint of mockery.

“Excuse me?”

“He’s a purse dog. You own … a purse dog.”

Tank growled as if he knew the stranger was insulting him.

“He’s a Yorkie.”

“Purse dog,” the stranger nodded as though they were in agreement. “And his name is Tank?”

Jared knew he was blushing. This would not be the first time someone made fun of his dog, or the fact that he himself was over six feet tall and he had what was possibly the most feminine dog known to man. Or the most cliché for a gay man, he wasn’t sure what was more embarrassing. But he loved Tank and he wouldn’t have some stranger, no matter how hot he was and how well he filled out a pair of jeans, mock him. Or Tank. Before he could make his retort, a beautiful Boxer approached, snuffling against the stranger’s thigh before sitting down. This only furthered Tank’s annoyance at the man and he started up again, staking his claim on the park by barking and baring his teeth.

“I’m really sorry,” Jared said as he attached Tank’s leash to his collar. He’s usually much…” 

“Less of a bitch?” 

“Confrontational,” Jared corrected with a cocked eyebrow. He could see the teasing lilt in the gorgeous  
green eyes watching him and he knew he should be more offended on his and Tank’s behalf but couldn’t find the strength.

“May I?” The man asked holding out a treat in his hand that he’d pulled from his pocket. Jared nodded.

“He’s pretty easy, that will probably sway him.”

Within seconds Tank was licking playfully at the man’s hand and nuzzling his shin. 

“I’m Jensen,” the stranger introduced himself.

Jared stuck his hand out to receive Jensen’s which was extended in a greeting. “Jared. And you’ve met Tank.”

Jensen snickered and leaned down to scratch Tank’s head again. “That I have. This here is Virginia, my best girl.”

With a tilt of his head, Jared asked if he could approach Virginia who was watching him with curious eyes. As Jensen gave a nod Jared crouched down to the boxer’s level. “Hello beautiful, how are you?” She took a few introductory sniffs of Jared’s hand and arm before launching herself at him and licking his face playfully.

“Ginny,” Jensen scolded, “We do not throw ourselves at men in the park like cheap hookers. We are demure ladies who have some control of our hormones.” As if refuting her master’s words, she barked happily before settling on Jared and nuzzling his cheek. Tank made a move to protect Jared until Virginia licked him as well, effectively shutting him up.

“I don’t think Ginny agrees with that,” Jared laughed, pulling himself out of the dog’s clutches. They stared at each other in appraising silence until both dogs barked and started to run away. Tank, unfortunately, was still attached to the leash and yelped as he bounced back. “Are you going to behave yourself?”  
Tank barked.

“Promise?”

Ginny whined.

“Fine.” Jared unclasped the leash and watched as the two new best friends ran off and instigated a new game of tag. It was interesting to watch Tank who was so tiny and Virginia whose paw was probably the same size as the smaller dog, run off and play happily.

“So…” Jensen said, a teasing tone in his voice, “Was that the most masculine dog you could find?”  
Jared could feel his cheeks warming up and he covered his face with his hand. “Right. Ha ha.” He watched Tank fondly, having grown very attached to the tiny terror. “It was a joke. It was supposed to be a joke.”

Jensen’s eyes raised and his gaze begged Jared to continue.

“I wanted a dog. I’ve always had dogs and about a year ago my old dog passed away. It was pretty rough so we waited a bit and then my mama said she would surprise me with a new dog. We discussed it back and forth and she asked what kind of dog I wanted.”

“And you said Yorkie?”

“I thought she knew I was kidding. I mean… it’s better than…”

“What?” Jensen said, covering his laugh with his hand. Jared couldn’t help but notice how beautiful this man was in the late afternoon sun. He shook his head causing Jensen to laugh openly. “Now you have to tell me.”

“A poodle. I was all, oh you know. I want a manly dog, a yorkie or a poodle. She went with Yorkie.”

“You know that poodles are one of the smartest breeds,” Jensen pointed out. 

It was all Jared could do not to punch him in the arm, as though they’d known each other for years instead of less than an hour. “Anyway,” he said, clearing his throat. “I thought she knew I was kidding. She shows up with my kid sister a week and a half later with Tank. The rest is, as they say, history.” Just then, Tank came running over, yipping loudly at Jared. He leaned down only for the small dog to lick his nose playfully before rushing off to join Ginny across the grass. Jared’s heart melted as he watched Tank scamper off. When he turned to meet Jensen’s gaze he was surprised at the understanding he saw there.

He couldn’t stop himself from what came out next though. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Jensen asked, hands in his pockets and opening himself up for whatever Jared threw at him.

“Ginny, big breed dog. What are you overcompensating for?”

Jensen sputtered like he hadn’t expected that from Jared. “Wh-what?”

A blush covered Jared’s cheeks but he continued. “No, it’s like guys with fancy, fast cars to impress. It usually means they’re uhhhh, overcompensating for something.” He couldn’t stop his eyes from briefly flicking down to Jensen’s groin before rising again to meet his eyes. “So is your big, strong dog a substitution for…”

“Uhhh, no. I’m not lacking anywhere, thank YOU very much,” Jensen said matter-of-factly. He straightened up and adjusted himself. 

Jared simply smirked and shrugged. “Okay, if you say so.”

“I do.”

“Okay. But you know my story with Tank, what’s yours with Virginia?”

Jensen shrugged his shoulders as he watched the two dogs playing. “She found me. I was travelling with friends of mine. We were driving up the east coast and were cutting through West Virginia and we stopped at this diner in some random town off of the interstate. She found us and attached herself to us. We ended up staying for a few days and she wouldn’t leave my side. I asked around and no one knew who she belonged to, probably was left there by some asshole who didn’t want her anymore. So she adopted me and I didn’t have a name for her so I figured Virginia was as good a name as any.” At the sound of her name, Ginny came running over. 

Jared had to fight from begging this man to take him home and do sinfully illegal things to him. Instead, he leaned down and scratched her neck. “Aren’t you lucky girl?”

“Plus, it’s easier to pick up hot guys with a big dog than some purse dog.” Jensen said with a grin, only to cause Jared to nearly topple over in surprise. His eyes rose to meet Jensen’s gaze.   
Jared wondered if Jensen was saying what he thought he was saying, or if it was just another barb against Tank. “Well you can’t judge a guy by his dog,” he responded after far more of a pause than he’d wanted.

“I’m beginning to see that.” Jared watched Jensen check his watch and curse. “Fuck, I’ve got to get going, I have class at six and I still need to get Ginny to the sitters.” Jensen whistled sharply causing for Ginny to come bounding over. Seeing his new best friend run back to their owners, Tank came running close behind her. 

It took only a few moments for Jensen to get Virginia ready to exit the park and Jared once again found them face to face. “It was nice meeting you, Jared,” Jensen said with a smile.

“Y-yeah. You too.” Jared was blinded by the beauty of Jensen’s smile. Not wanting to be left out, Tank yipped out his good bye as well. “Maybe we’ll see you here again…”  
Jensen waved over his shoulder as Ginny took off towards the gate. “Sounds good. Bye.”

It wasn’t until Jared got home that he realized that beyond Jensen’s name and the fact that he was a student like him, he knew nothing about the other man. He had no way to contact him and could only hope they would run into each other again. As he set out Tank’s evening meal and got his own dinner ready, Jared turned to the small dog and gave him a few extra treats. “You did good today buddy. Now we just have to make it happen again.”

Tank barked happily in response, biting his rawhide as he made himself comfortable for the night.

There was a loud bang followed by cursing that would make a sailor blush. Jensen cringed and checked the clock before eyeing the door. He’d locked it, but if Danneel was in a mood, that wouldn’t matter. She would either kick the door down or threaten him so effectively that he would have been better to just jump out the window and brave the two story free fall than feel her wrath. He definitely did not have time to unlock that door, yet at the same time didn’t want to face her. He knew why she was angry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Jensen Ross Ackles, you’d better open this door before I kick it in.”

“Danni,” Jensen pleaded, praying to every god he’d learned in religion class back in Texas. “I can’t.”

“The fuck you can’t. You promised and I swear to god if you back out on me I will make your life a hell you can’t even imagine.”

With great hesitation, Jensen walked across the room and opened the door. Just as he knew she would be, Danneel was standing in front of him wearing tank top and jogging pants, hands on hips and a murderous glare on her face. 

“First off,” she started before he could even get a word out. “Your ‘baby’ is a fucking lump on the ground and can’t fucking move when she hears someone coming up the god damned stairs.”   
Upon closer inspection Jensen could see Virginia sleeping pleasantly on the floor at the top of the stairs, a basket of what looked like was once folded laundry all around her. Jensen winced and pulled Danneel into a hug.

“Not if you ever want to use those arms again Ackles.”  
Jensen knew resistance was futile and turned around to grab his track pants and Deerhaven University tee shirt and hoodie before she could do any preliminary damage to him.

“Secondly, you promised me you would…” Danneel watched Jensen pull off his jeans and slide into his jogging pants. “What are you doing?”

“What, you’re going to get pissed off because I’m saving us both the lecture and threats and just give in and do what you want?” Jensen smirked and pulled his tee shirt over his head.

Danneel simply stood in the middle of the room blinking. “What’s the matter?”

Jensen stopped moving and turned to face his best friend. He’d met Danneel the first day of class in Intro to Biology and watched in disgust as some of the meatheads in the phys-ed programme assumed she was easy because she was hot. There had been a lot of suggestions of them practicing anatomy with her and when he’d been about to step in to calm things down he’d watched as she pulled her long, fiery red hair back into a messy pony tail and suggest that they start by her breaking bones and figuring out which ones were quickest to heal. His laughter caught her attention and from the instance their eyes met they were destined to be soul mates. It was just not of the sexual variety. Where Danneel liked her guys big, hulking and hung, so did Jensen.

“Nothing’s the matter. I don’t want to go to this ultimate Frisbee bullshit, but…”

“You promised!” Danneel whined and stamped her feet.

“I promised,” Jensen agreed. He had spent too much time inside his own head, thinking about that tall hot guy, Jared, from the park a few weeks earlier and much to his dismay he hadn’t run into him again. He’d taken Ginny to the off leash park far more often than was necessary and still had not even gotten a glimpse of the giant with the purse dog. He watched Danneel watch him, as if she was trying to figure out what his angle was.

“Fine, I don’t have time to figure out what you’re up to. Let’s go, we need to win this fucker,” Danneel  
spun on her foot and exited the room. “You can pick up my laundry that YOUR DOG made me spill and then be on the porch in five minutes.”

“She’s part your dog too,” Jensen argued at Danni’s back as she descended the stairs.

“Only when I like her.”

As Jensen headed for the laundry, Ginny jumped up and bounded down the stairs. “No, I got this girl. Don’t you worry.” By the time Jensen was ready, Ginny was on the porch, and her head was in Danneel’s lap practically smiling as the red head scratched her neck lovingly. They’d been joined by their two other housemates, Steve and Chris, and would meet the rest of the Ultimate team on campus where the game would be played. 

“So who are we playing?” Jensen yawned as they headed off.

“DATA,” Chris supplied. He was tying his bandana around his shoulder length hair and Jensen watched as he got his game face on. As fun as intramural ultimate Frisbee was supposed to be, it could be cutthroat.  
Before Jensen could ask who or what DATA was Danneel chimed in.

“It stands for something like Deerhaven Association Technology…” Danneel stuttered on the last A “…Assholes or something.”

“Deerhaven Asshole Technology Association,” Chris agreed. Jensen flashed them both a look of confusion.

“Huh?”

“Techies. You know, they’re in the Computer Resources or Technology program. Something like that,” Chris was practically growling. “Nerdy motherfuckers.”

It was too much for Jensen to be able to hold his laughter. “Really? Are you guys shitting me?” Judging from the serious looks on his friends’ faces and the slow shake of Steve’s head, they weren’t. “You’re all fired up to play ultimate Frisbee against the computer department?” 

“Fuck you asshat,” Danneel said with a sharp smack to the back of Jensen’s head. “Those fuckers are undefeated.”

“First place,” Steve agreed.

Jensen knew how seriously his friends took sports and intramural play. He also knew how full of themselves they were because they were majoring in Phys. Ed with minors in Rehab and Physiotherapy. So for them to be worried about a bunch of techies, there must be something that he was missing.

When they got to the assigned field Jensen saw the rest of his team waiting. Mike Rosenbaum and Tom Welling were warming up while Tom’s girlfriend Erica was chatting with a few girls Jensen didn’t recognize.

“So we gonna win this fucker?” Mike said, clapping Jensen and the other guys on the shoulder.

Chris gave a nod but glared in the direction of Erica. “What the fuck is she doing?”

Tom turned and groaned. “She says we’re taking this too seriously and that there isn’t need for bloodshed and extreme measures.”

“She’s not even in our department,” Danni muttered as she slipped her hoodie over her shoulders and threw it on her bag. Upon seeing Jensen’s confusion she rolled her eyes. “They’re DATA.” 

Jensen didn’t even try to mask the laughter. The three girls that Erica was talking to were tiny. Not one even came close to 5’7” and each looked like they weighed about 110 pounds soaking wet. “Now I know you’re shitting me.”

“I’m telling you son,” Chris said, voice a growl. “Those fuckers are undefeated. Unbeatable.”

“They’re three chicks. Three tiny chicks.” It was then that three guys approached the field and headed over to where the three DATA girls were standing. Jensen’s stomach dropped to his knees and he felt his mouth water. Jared was one of the guys approaching and he looked even better than he had the first time they’d met. Jared now wore cut off jogging pants that barely reached his knees, a tank top and running shoes. His hair was held back with a headband and his dimples were out in full force. Dimples that  
Jensen hadn’t noticed the first time they’d met. He didn’t even hear Danni speaking to him until she swatted his stomach.

“The fuck?”

“Roll up the tongue Romeo, get your head in the game,” her tone said she was kidding, but her eyes were deadly serious.

“They’re Techies?” Jensen stole another glance at the group standing a few feet away and caught Jared watching him with interest. The other man afforded him a smile and Jensen found himself smiling back.

Danneel looked where Jensen was gaping and smiled. “You know him?”

He responded with a little shrug. “Kind of. We met at Trinity a few weeks ago. I’d brought Ginny in the day that Truson was out and Nutrition was cancelled. I met his dog, I met him…”

“And?” Danneel questioned. “What happened?”

“I had to go and drop Ginny off before Bio322.” Jensen flashed Danneel a strange face and they both started to laugh. “But… I could be making something out of nothing.”

“Buuuuut?”

“He has a small dog.”

Danneel flashed Jensen a look of disbelief. “Is that a euphemism for something? Like he’s got a small cock because…” She turned her head to look at Jared who was doing warm ups, alternating between jumping jacks and push ups. “God that would be such a waste.”

“No, he has a Yorkshire Terrier. A purse dog.” Jensen paused but decided to continue with his line of thought. “Although I can’t help but think he has a small dick because … look at him. A guy that big should have a big dog.”

“Like you?” Danneel teased. “You’re showing off. You have a big cock so you have a big dog. It’s a gay sizing system.”

Jensen wanted to argue but thought she had a valid point. Before he could comment, they were joined by the rest of the team, with Erica in tow.

“So DATA. We need to beat these smug bastards,” Steve started the pep talk, getting everyone riled up.  
Jensen turned to where DATA was having their own huddle and could hear their laughter and easy going nature across the field. “I don’t know how smug they are. I mean, please. They’ve got three dudes, and only Jared’s all that big.”

Danneel nodded. “Jensen’s right. The blond smarmy one is pretty skimpy and the other one…”

“Chad,” Erica piped in. “The ‘smarmy one’ is Chad. And the small brunette guy is Matt Cohen.”

“Still. They’re tiny,” Danneel interrupted. And plus, Jared’s got a small cock so it’s not like he’s going to be a challenge.”

Jensen gasped as everyone turned to get a good look at Jared. 

“He does?” Chris asked with disbelief.

“Sure does,” Danneel assured them. “So let’s go out and win this. Let’s beat those fuckers.” It wasn’t until they were getting into position that Jensen spoke.

“I didn’t say he had a small cock. We don’t even know...” It sounded strained even to Jensen’s ears. He couldn’t stop looking at Jared’s groin if he tried.

“Oh honey, small dog. You know what that means…” Danneel winked and laughed at how deep Jensen’s shade of red went. “Now get your head in the game and win this fucker.”

The game was hard fought and Jensen was man enough to admit when he was wrong. He hadn’t taken the game seriously. He hadn’t even taken their competition seriously. Much to the whole team’s dismay, DATA thrashed them 39-12. Jensen couldn’t even believe it and he’d seen it, but watching Jared celebrate took some of the sting out of the loss.

Based on how Chris and Steve were standing with Tom and Erica as they spoke to the three girls on DATA’s team, Jensen’s two friends were taking the loss much better than he’d have anticipated. It could have to do with their thin t-shirts being soaked with sweat and clinging to every one of their luscious curves, but Jensen wasn’t going to question it. He had been paying so much attention to the small group laughing and flirting that he hadn’t noticed Jared approach.

“Good game,” Jared said, not unkindly. He held his hand out for Jensen to shake. Their fingers sizzled at the contact between them.

Jensen barked out a sarcastic laugh. “You killed us.” His stomach fluttered at the way Jared preened and gave a quick shrug.

“But you got 12. That’s more than anyone else has gotten.” Jensen must have been staring too hard because Jared’s smile faltered and he scratched the back of his neck. “ What?”

Jensen shook himself out of his own thoughts. “I’m just trying to figure out how you guys do it? You have three girls, all tiny. Two dudes who are as scrawny as the girls and you. And yet you’re undefeated.”   
Through wide eyes Jensen watched Jared look down at his groin and then directly into Jensen’s eyes.

“I’m sure it’s the small dick I’m packing.”

Jensen’s sputtering and gasping could not have been any more embarrassing than it was.

“I hear that’s what you’ve come up with, anyway.”

“I…” Jensen was going to kill Danni. Jared winked and leaned in forward. “Erica told the girls and they thought it was funny and told me that since I have a small dog, it means I have a small dick.”

Jensen clenched his fists and held his tongue to ask whether it was true or not. Instead, he bit his lip and blushed even more. “Well…”

Jared held up his hands in surrender. “I’m not trying to make this weird…er than it is.” He licked his lips and broke eye contact. It was a few seconds before he caught Jensen’s eye again and a feral grin covered his face. “I do think that I should be able to defend myself against these accusations though.” It was just that moment that Ginny came bounding over to greet Jared. As he ran his fingers through her fur he looked up from where he was crouching, “I could provide character witnesses if you need.”

Jensen gasped and was dying to tell him that wasn’t necessary, that a simple anatomy exam could give him the answers he wanted. “I’m sure that’s not necessary,” was what Jensen answered with an awkward chuckle.

“Pada-fucker, let’s jet bitch,” the smarmy one Jensen remembered as Chad called over. The girls were watching them curiously, and when Jensen blushed and looked down he could hear them giggling. 

“I gotta go. Have a few labs to finish before I can rest.”

“I thought you were in IT?” Jensen blurted out. When Jared’s eyebrows furrowed Jensen continued. “Computers? DATA? Deerhaven Technology…” He stumbled over the first A, convinced that Asshole was not part of the acronym.

“Yeah.”

“Labs?”

They both turned to the sound of Chad calling for Jared again and Jensen watched the other man shrug and smile. “Assignments. Labs. It’s just … I’m so sorry. They’re going to freak if I don’t hurry up and you know how friends can be when they want to get somewhere… Plus I’ve got to pick Tank up from doggie daycare and…”

Jensen could only nod since his friends were standing a few feet in the other direction from where Jared’s friends were calling for him to get his ass in gear.

“I’ll see you around yeah? Maybe at the park?” Jared called as he jogged away from Jensen.

“Yeah… I’ll be …” the rest of what Jensen was going to say died off as Jared joined up with his friends and threw his arm around one of the smaller girls’ shoulder. He watched her turn around and smile at him before turning back around to focus on Jared and their conversation. He made his way over to where Danni, Steve, Chris, Tom, Erica and Mike were watching with amused expressions on their faces.

“Fuck you,” was all he said as he grabbed Chris around the neck and put him in a headlock. “I can’t believe a team of fucking Techies beat us.”

“Damn Jared and his small cock,” Danneel agreed, only to cause for everyone to break out into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

A pair of sad brown eyes watched Jared as he dried himself off from the shower. He tried to ignore the pouting and whimpering but it finally became too much. “I know buddy, I know I promised we’d go to the park but I can’t. Daddy has to go to…a meeting. Yeah, Daddy has a meeting and…”

“He’s too fucking lame to just tell his dog he’s going to a party,” Chad’s voice cut into Jared’s attempt at mollifying his dog’s guilt trip at leaving him home alone on a Friday night. When Jared flashed his best friend daggers in his gaze, Chad shrugged and swiped for Jared’s cologne. “What? You telling me you aren’t justifying your social life to your mutt?”

With a smack to the back of Chad’s head and a supportive bark from Tank, Jared led them both out of the bedroom. He felt bad closing the door on Tank but knew he’d be okay for the night. “Fuck you,” Jared said without heat. “You’re the mutt.”

“Your face is the mutt,” Chad muttered as he slipped on his coat. “Are we ready to go? I need to get my drink on.” 

Jared couldn’t help but agree, he was in dire need of a night out. No assignments, no class work, nothing for the next few days before it all started again and he had to buckle down on the term project that would take up the majority of his grade. They were going to a friend of someone’s birthday party. Jared didn’t exactly know whose birthday it was or who it was that knew them, but just that it was at one of the frat houses on Greek Row. Not a scene that Jared usually hung out with, but he would never deny that a good party could happen anywhere and so he and Chad had told the girls they’d meet them there. 

Just as they pulled up to the house, Jared saw Genevieve, Sandy and Sophia standing around waiting for them. Chad headed directly to Sophia, greeting his girlfriend with a long, involved kiss while the other three rolled their eyes and headed in. With Sandy on one side and Gen on the other, Jared thread their arms together and braced himself for an interesting evening ahead.

They had been at the party for almost an hour when Jared watched Sandy perk up. She started to run her fingers through her hair nervously and check her makeup in the camera of her iPhone. 

“Uh, San,” Jared said with a snicker, “what are you doing?” He was on his third red solo cup of beer and felt pleasantly warm. He saw her eyes widen and turned to look at what she was staring at. It was then that he recognized a few of the guys from the Frisbee game that they’d played a week earlier, the one where they played Jensen’s team.

“They came,” Sandy whispered. She seemed to hold her breath for a moment before panicking. “Oh my god, they came. “

Genevieve met Jared’s gaze and they both laughed before comforting their friend. They hadn’t seen Sophia or Chad since they’d arrived and Jared could only assume they’d found an empty closet somewhere to have sex. 

“Honey, you invited them, why are you surprised they showed up?” Genevieve asked. Jared watched as the red head who had been all over Jensen at the match entered the room. Before he could wonder if Jensen would be there too, the man himself stepped in through the threshold and leaned in to hear something the redhead was saying in his ear. 

A jolt of jealousy startled Jared from where he had been staring and he turned his focus to his friend once again. “Wait, what?” he asked, as if just cluing into what Gen had said. “You invited them?”

Sandy looked up at Jared with wide eyes. She was biting her lip nervously and gave a subtle shrug, “I ran into Chris at the student centre the other day. We got to talking and he asked what I was up to this weekend. I said we were coming here and that maybe he should come. He said he might just do that.” Her eyes flickered to where Chris was drinking from a red cup while talking to the blonde from Jensen’s team. “I guess he did,” she whispered. “Oh my god, what am I going to do?”

“Well seeing that you invited him here, you’re going to march up over there, say hi and flirt until you can convince him to go back to the apartment and have wild, cowboy sex with you,” Gen said with a lick of her lips. Jared couldn’t help but stare at her as if she was a stranger. When she saw his expression she shook her head and laughed. “What Jared? You think she should hide over here all night? THAT’S why you can’t get laid, no balls.”

“I heard it was because of the small dick,” a voice said from behind them. When Jared turned to face the owner of the voice he paused upon seeing familiar red hair and a smirk he definitely recognized. Jared’s eyes narrowed as he regarded her suspiciously. “Danneel,” the redhead said with a wink and turned to face Sandy and Genevieve. “Girl, you need to come over here. If I have to listen to Chris whine and moan about having blue balls for any longer and how hot he is for you, I’m going to solve all problems concerning his balls and what colour they may or may not turn.”

Genevieve jumped up from the end of the couch that she’d perched herself on and grabbed Sandy’s hand. “Good, let’s do this, if one of them isn’t walking funny tomorrow then we’ve definitely failed on our god given mission tonight.”

Jared could only watch in horrified silence as Danneel and Genevieve linked arms with Sandy and practically dragged her over to where Chris was standing. It didn’t take long for the two to be tucked up in a corner, talking closely and hanging on to every word the other was saying. He was getting a fresh beer when he finally had a chance to speak to Jensen.

“Jared, I didn’t realize you were here,” Jensen said with a warm smile. His eyes looked glassy and his cheeks were flushed, a sure sign he’d been drinking. If Jared had thought he was beautiful before, that didn’t hold a candle to how he looked tonight. Relaxed, dressed comfortably in a long sleeved button up shirt and tight fitting jeans that held every muscle and curve to perfection.

“Yeah, someone from one of Sandy’s labs I think…it’s her birthday so we were all dragged out,” Jared stuttered trying not to be mesmerized by Jensen’s mouth as he spoke.

“Sandy,” Jensen closed his eyes and looked like he was trying to think. “The chick that Chris is hot for? From your Frisbee team?” 

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”

A few people pushed between them to step up for more beer, jostling Jensen away from him. Jared wanted to pull him back in, to regain that initial closeness but Jensen hadn’t seemed to get that memo. He was filling up two cups, concentrating hard on the task before him. 

“So, how have you been?” Jared asked in hopes of prolonging the conversation. He blushed as Jensen looked up at him and flashed a flirty smile.

“Good, busy. Haven’t seen you at the park.”

“I’ve been going late hours. Usually in the middle of the night when I need a breather from school work…” Just as he was about to say more something seemed to distract Jensen. Turning around, Jared saw Danneel across the room, motioning to Jensen as if to ask what was taking him so long. The familiar rush of jealousy rose as Jensen flashed him an apologetic smile. Jared turned his back to the redhead, as if willing her to disappear.

“Sorry, she’s waiting for her beer… I should…” Jensen mumbled as he ducked his head down.

“Maybe we can catch up a little later?” He hated the twinge of hope he heard in his voice. Jared definitely knew how to fall for the straight ones. Or at least the bi-curious one because he could see a hint of interest in Jensen’s eyes, it was only when Danneel seemed to show up that Jensen backed off.

“Uhhh, maybe. Night Jared,” Jensen rushed across the room to where Danneel was waiting. Jared downed the entire cup he had in his hand and poured himself another before moving out to the back porch where a group of people he knew were sitting and engaged in an epic, age old battle of Star Wars vs. Star Trek. He nodded at Aldis, a friend and currently the lead debater of the argument as he slouched down in a lawn chair to mope.

Jared vaguely heard arguments like The Shat and Leonard Nimoy’s chemistry and the joke that was Jar Jar Binks, to Uhura vs. Leia, but most of his attention was focused on Jensen and the brief conversations that they had been afforded. He barely even saw Genevieve before she sat herself down on his lap. 

“Why are you sulking, Princess?” she asked with a kiss to his nose.

“I’m not sulking.” The retort was lame even to his own ears.

“Right, you’re voluntarily sitting here, listening to the battle of which homoerotic space journey is better  
than the other,” she said just as a chorus of arguments were being hurled at her, Genevieve flashed them all her middle finger. “Fuck you all. Everyone knows that Kirk and Spock were much hotter and probably had way better sex than Han and Luke. Throw Bones into the equation and it blows the roof off of anything Star Wars could even compare to.” She high fived Aldis before turning her attention back to Jared. He watched as a whole new argument was borne from Gen’s outburst and couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You just started a war,” he said proudly. Genevieve nodded.

“In more than one language probably.”

They were silent for a few moments before Jared broke and started talking. They both knew he would, it was just a matter of time before he did. “I keep trying to start conversations, or at least continue them but…”

“Jensen?”

Jared nodded. “And I thought we were getting somewhere…”

Genevieve started to laugh, more at Jared than with him. “What? With him thinking you’ve got a small dick? In what world is that getting somewhere?”

Jared flashed a smile and shrugged. “It was a starting point. You think I have a small dick? Why don’t you see for yourself and let me know what you think… It was a perfect plan.”

“Except…”

He couldn’t stop the frown from replacing his smile. “I don’t think he wants to see for himself.”  
Genevieve clucked her tongue sympathetically as she ran her fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry Jare-Bear. Maybe you’re reading it wrong? Maybe he does but he’s too shy? I mean, who wouldn’t want to see your dick?”

“Maybe?” Jared was not convinced. They sat together until Genevieve’s glass ran out and she got up to get them refills. He promised he’d still be in his chair when she returned and would keep her spot warm. Watching her go he couldn’t help but be glad that he had her to keep him company tonight while he was maudlin and drunk.

Genevieve kept an eye on Jared until she ducked into the house. She didn’t want him following her for what she was planning on doing before getting beer. In search of Jensen, she quickly glanced through each room she passed until she spotted him. It was then that she realized Jared might not have been overreacting for once. Jensen was sitting on a couch with Danneel practically curled up in his lap. From how close they were sitting and how their faces were pressed together she wondered if she should approach. Just as she was about to turn around, Danneel caught her attention and waved her over.

“Gen, come on over,” Danneel called. “We were just having a disagreement; I need you to settle it.”

“Danni,” Jensen said with obvious embarrassment. “We don’t need her to settle it.”

“We do, shut up Jen.” Danneel patted the couch beside her and Jensen and beckoned Genevieve to sit. “Now we were just talking about my breasts.”

Genevieve’s eyes widened while Jensen covered his. “Okay…”

“And…yours actually. I think yours are much nicer than mine and Jensen assures me he likes mine best. Now that you’re here, we can do a side by side comparison.”

Genevieve looked down at her own chest before glancing at Danneel’s, which was popping out in her black, low cut, v-neck tee shirt. “I have to go with Jensen on this one, you win. Hands down.”  
Danneel looked like she was studying Genevieve’s chest while Jensen wanted to die. Gen couldn’t help but find him endearing, despite the fact that Jared’s heart would break when he found out that Jensen was in fact straight.

“I don’t know,” Danneel said seriously. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not gay, but damn, the things I’d do to that chest.”

“DANNI,” Jensen screamed in surprise. He gave Genevieve an apologetic smile and shook his head. “Please.” But it was as if his best friend hadn’t even heard him.

“And your mouth…” Danneel stopped as if weighing out what she wanted to say. “Are you straight?”

“So far?” Genevieve answered, surprised with the turn in conversation.

“If you ever want to try it out, you know, the lesbian thing, I think I would be totally game. “

Genevieve nodded. “I’ll keep it in mind. Speaking of not gay…” She turned her attention onto Jensen whose eyes widened. “I can see why you keep dodging Jared.”

Jensen seemed too surprised to speak. Danneel however, was not.

“What are you talking about?”

“Jared. He keeps flirting with you and thought you were flirting back, but then you ran like a bat out of hell tonight when he was getting closer and tried to get you alone to talk. I thought it was because you were shy, but it’s because you’re straight. He’s right, right?”

“Who’s right?” Danneel asked, confused with the conversation. Her eyes were still on Genevieve’s chest which caused for Gen to blush and tuck her hair behind her ear nervously.

“Jared.”

“He’s not straight,” Danneel said at the same time Jensen sputtered out “I’m not straight.”

The conversation was getting too convoluted for Genevieve to follow, especially after how much she’d already drank. She had come over to find out if Jensen was attracted to Jared and instead, had been propositioned by Danneel who claimed to be straight and was told that Jensen wasn’t straight, despite being wound around Danneel to the point where they could barely be separated.

“You two could have fooled me.”

Danneel snorted and kissed Jensen full on the mouth. 

“Not proving your case right now,” Genevieve didn’t deny she watched Danneel’s mouth curl around Jensen’s and her tongue lick playfully at full plush lips with a hunger she hadn’t expected.  
The kissing pair pulled apart and looked at her with matching smiles on their faces. 

“Did you feel anything Jensen?” Danneel asked sweetly. Jensen shook his head and gave a feeble shrug to Genevieve. 

“Not even close.”

“And now?” Danneel pulled up her top showing her breasts which were barely covered by a skimpy bra she was wearing.

“Sorry.”

“Clear anything up?” Danneel asked.

“Ummm I guess?” Genevieve was still stuck on the picture of Danneel’s breasts, pushing against the lacy red material that held the milky white globes high and proud. She licked her lips and shook herself from her thoughts. 

“Good, now go and tell your friend Jared that Jensen is dating retarded and wouldn’t know how to get laid if you drew him a map and gave him directions. And if you ever want to get a closer look at these,” Danneel lifted her shirt and pulled down one cup to show her nipple before flicking at it. “Call me. Anytime. Sandy can get it from Chris.”

How she walked away without tripping was beyond Genevieve. She was barely able to find her way back to where Jared was sitting, her breath was coming short and face flushed.

“Where’s the beer?” Jared asked, amused at the shocked look on Genevieve’s face. He watched her simply shake her head.

“I…I forgot.”

For a moment, Jared was concerned. “Is everything okay? What happened?”

“I found …Jensen and Danneel were inside. So I went over to talk to them.” She looked into Jared’s eyes and found herself blushing at the interaction that had just taken place. 

“And? What did you say? What did THEY say?” Jared was curious as to what must have taken place to make Genevieve so speechless. Knowing her for two years, he knew for a fact almost nothing shocked her. “Are they together? Is Jensen sleeping with her?”

He felt relief when Genevieve responded. “No… they’re not, he doesn’t want to. But… The relief lasted only a moment. 

“But?”

Jared watched Gen shake herself out of the daze she’d fallen into. “I think I want to.” He was confused.

“Want to what, sleep with Jensen?”

The confusion grew as she shook her head. “Sleep with Danneel.”

Jared would have laughed if she didn’t look so genuinely confused. “Okay, now you have to tell me everything, what happened?”

The scene played once again before her eyes and Geneveive’s eyelids fluttered shut as she sighed. “Danneel… asked if I would let her do whatever she wanted to my breasts, and my mouth. And then she kissed Jensen, but he said he wasn’t interested and she pulled up her top and showed off her tits..” 

Jared watched, mystified, as Genevieve touched her lips and then her own breasts dreamily before her hand trailed down to the juncture between her legs. “And then she showed ME her tits and said if I wanted to give her a try I should call her.” Genevieve’s voice broke and she whimpered. Jared couldn’t help but freeze and pray she didn’t go any further on his lap.

“Uhhh, as much as I’m sure any other guy would enjoy this, could you please not masturbate on top of me.” The sound of feminine giggling and a masculine throat clearing caught his attention and Jared looked up to find Sandy and Chris beside them.

“As long as Sandy here doesn’t mind,” Chris said with a sexy grin, “you can masturbate on me any time.” Their attention focused on the short brunette who shrugged and winked at Genevieve. Chris caught the gesture and his grin grew more feral. “Maybe you both can take turns, I sure wouldn’t mind.”

Unable to withstand more of this conversation, Jared stood up, deposited Genevieve on the chair they had been sitting in and rubbed the cobwebs from his eyes. “As much as I’m hating this conversation, and believe me when I say I am, no one will be masturbating on anyone…” As the three friends in front of him looked disappointed, he shook his head. “Fine, no one will be masturbating on me and if you happen to do it amongst yourselves, I don’t want to hear about it.”

“But we can do it?” Sandy verified, eyeing Chris hungrily.

“Oh my god, I need new friends,” Jared yelped before making a hasty retreat in the house. He ran into Danneel and Jensen as he stepped through the double doors. “You, this is your fault,” he pointed an accusatory finger at Danneel whose shirt was skewed slightly and her lipstick smudged. 

“Me?” Jensen squeaked in response to Jared’s accusation. 

“No you. I don’t know what you said or did to Gen but you lesbian-ized my best friend.”

Danneel’s eyes narrowed as she poked a finger into Jared’s chest. “Is that a problem?”

“It kind of is, especially when it causes her to practically start masturbating on me.” Jared watched as Jensen’s face turned into a mask of disgust and Danneel’s sneer turned into a sultry leer. 

“Really?”

“Really. Don’t ask me for details,” Jared stopped the redhead who looked like she was about to do just that. “It’s going to take a lot more alcohol than I’ve had tonight to forget it, I’m not looking to revisit those visual images.”

Making a quick exit, Danneel ran off into the direction that Jared pointed he’d last left Genevieve in. That left him alone with Jensen, who if Genevieve’s intel was correct, was NOT straight. Because if he didn’t want to fuck Danneel, a woman so hot she turned straight women gay, he had to be completely immune. Even Jared could admire her body and how much he probably would like to fuck her, if he were so inclined to fuck women. So lost in his own thoughts he missed what Jensen had said. “I’m sorry?”

“Oh,” Jensen gave a soft laugh and nodded in the direction Danneel had run off in. “I’ve never seen her like that…over a girl.”

“Gen too,” Jared agreed. “She is usually into tall, hot, big dudes. She’s never even mentioned wanting to experiment or fool around with girls.”

“Well, that’s one thing they have in common. Knowing Danni they’ll be fucking by the end of the week and then both on to some hetero dude to fuck them both while they fuck each other.”

“That guy will think he’d died and gone to heaven,” Jared agreed. He watched Jensen lick his lips nervously a few times before looking up at him. He patiently waited for Jensen to work out whatever battle was in his head. It was so low he couldn’t make it out, so he stepped in closer and ducked his head down. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

Their faces were close, almost close enough that Jared could feel Jensen’s breath on his cheek. He couldn’t stop the shiver that ran up his spine and throughout his entire body.

“I said,” Jensen said slightly louder, “They’re not the only one. Who like their men tall, hot and big.” Their eyes met as Jensen shared his secret. Jared moved to touch the freckles on the other man’s cheek, a cheek with skin so soft that Jared was mesmerized. Before his hand could make contact they were interrupted and a heated curse escaped. 

“Fuck.” When he turned around, he was not expecting to see Sophia in front of him, her clothes askew and her makeup smeared all down her face. Initially he thought that she was all mussed up after sex but a deeper look into her eyes saw panic, and fear. “Soph? What’s wrong?” The two men broke apart and Jensen stepped back to let Sophia in.

“Jare…sorry…it’s...it’s Chad.”

Jared’s heart began to race and panic filled his own chest. “What happened? Oh my god, breathe honey.”

“We were having sex and everything was great but then we got into a fight and I got mad, Chad got more mad and he took off and went to drink and I thought he was going to come back and he didn’t and so I went looking for him and he was chugging right out of a fucking vase, someone’s flower vase and when he finished he was trying to prove what a man he is and someone dared him to do a keg stand and…”

Both Jensen and Jared groaned, able to figure out where this story was heading. 

“And Jared I’m so sorry… I’m sorry but we have to go. I called an ambulance and it’s on its way…”

“AMBULANCE?” Jared hadn’t thought it would have been that serious. That Chad had fallen, puked all over himself and they had to take him home. Nothing serious enough as an ambulance. “WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO?”

It was as if Sophia hadn’t even heard him, she kept on crying and babbling. “And we’re going to have to find someone else for Frisbee.”

“Fuck Frisbee,” Jared said. He flashed Jensen an apologetic frown, relieved when the other man nodded in understanding. “Take me to him,” he demanded of Sophia as they walked through the house. He heard the sirens in the distance, his previous buzz long forgotten. They approached Chad who was lying on the ground trying to assure someone, probably himself, that he was going to be okay and it was nothing but a scratch. He must have been extremely drunk because with one glance, Jared could see Chad’s arm bent at a very awkward angle, a sure sign of it being broken in at least one place. What felt like moments later, the paramedics were there and loading Chad up before Jared could find the rest of their friends. He fished his wallet out of his pocket and gave Sophia money. After asking the paramedics which hospital they were going to he advised Sophia to find whomever she could, call a cab and meet him at the hospital. He’d go with Chad to make sure everything was okay since he was clearly the most sober of the group. 

As the sirens started to wail Chad passed out in the back of the ambulance, they started off for Victory Grace Hospital and Jared wondered what karma had against him and Jensen actually getting to have a real conversation and how the fuck he was going to explain to Chad’s parents what their son had gotten up to and how he’d broken their baby boy.


	3. Chapter 3

The party on Greek Row hadn’t ended the way Jensen would have liked it to have, but he couldn’t complain. It wasn’t him or his best friend that had suffered a broken arm and wrist, information he’d gotten out of Chris who’d found out from Sandy who seemed to be spending more and more time with them in the past few weeks. 

Jensen had also learned that the first week after the party, Jared was doing double duty with his own work and getting Chad’s work handed in and collected, on top of everything else he was responsible for. That information, he’d found out from Jared’s friend Adrianne who had been doing the taller man a favour by bringing Tank to the park with her when she brought her own dog. As appreciative as Jensen had been for the bits and pieces of information he was afforded, he wanted to see Jared live and in person. Up close and personal. 

Not to mention that there was this little issue with the size of Jared’s dick that he still hadn’t gotten better acquainted with. The throb in his own groin alerted him to the fact that it had been longer than he would admit to since he’d gotten off with someone other than his own hand, a dildo and porn. 

Groaning, Jensen stood to adjust himself before gathering the books and notes he would need. He had research he had to do and knowing that Danneel had some hot date tonight, he didn’t want to be anywhere near the house, especially when the due date for his paper was fast approaching and he had been putting it off.

“Jenny, come and tell me how good I look,” Danneel hollered from her room down the hall. He fought to correct her on the use of his nickname. Grabbing his things he made his way down to Danni’s room, stopping in his tracks when he saw her. 

“Who are you trying to fuck?” Jensen asked, eyes wide. He took in the backless shirt that stretched obscenely across her breasts and showed her cleavage with its low cut neckline. Not to mention the skin tight leather pants and what had to be six inch heels. Her make-up was flawless and her hair looked like she’d been in a wind storm or recently fucked. Danneel was dressed to impress. 

“Gen,” she replied, turning to give herself one last look in the mirror.

“What? I’m serious, you’re hot.”

“No, not you. Gen. As in Genevieve. Do you think she’ll want to fuck me in this outfit?”

“Uh Danni,” Jensen said with a hint of awe. “I kind of want to fuck you in that outfit.” He watched her turn and smile as if he couldn’t have paid her any higher compliment. Careful not to smudge her makeup, she launched herself at him and hugged him tight. 

“Sweet. I don’t know what it is about her, but god I want to just fuck her into the mattress. Ride her face and then…” Jensen covered his ears and closed his eyes. 

“I can’t hear you, I can’t hear you…” 

They both broke into laughter as she slapped his arm playfully. “I’m serious though Jenny,” Danni said with a soft voice. “Maybe I won’t like it, maybe I will, but I just…never really thought…”

“I know, baby. And I’m proud of you for not being afraid.”

“I’m terrified,” she admitted with a whisper. They heard the door open and Steve say that Danneel was upstairs. Within moments Genevieve appeared at the top of the stairs causing everyone to stop. Her eyes widened, her cheeks flushed and her jaw dropped slightly enough to betray the surprise she felt. Jensen watched her eyes trail up and down Danneel’s body and a hunger and heat replace the surprise. He knew neither girl had anything to worry about. Genevieve was wearing a strapless black dress that barely reached halfway down her thighs and a pair of boots that went midway up her calves. A small shrug was hanging from her arm as her black kohl lined eyes darted back and forth between Jensen and Danneel. 

“Hey,” she sounded breathy. Jensen heard Danneel give a sharp intake of breath. He flashed them both a smile and said his goodbye.

“I’ll see you guys later, I’m heading to the computer lab to do some research.”

“If you go to the one in Morrison Hall, Jared’s working tonight,” Genevieve said with a twinkle in her eye.  
Jensen usually went to the one in Blackburn House since it was closer, but he didn’t have anywhere to rush to and thought the extra walk would probably do him good. He nodded his thanks and escaped before the two girls spontaneously combusted from the sexual tension between them.

The computer lab in Morrison Hall was bigger and had more advanced machines than he was used to. Knowing that MH was primarily the computer sciences building, Jensen figured he should have known that their lab would be superior. He was so distracted by how shiny and new everything was that when he saw Jared sitting with a girl at the front desk, close and seemingly involved, he couldn’t help but trip and reach an abrupt halt. Their heads were tilted to one another as they both looked at the monitor in front of them, the glare of the screen reflecting on their faces.

Although it had been a few weeks earlier, and he’d had a few drinks that night, Jensen could clearly remember Genevieve coming up to him and Danneel and wondering if he was gay because Jared was trying to flirt with him. If Jared was gay, Jensen could not figure out why the hell he was laughing and flirting and, holy fuck, pulling on the hair of the girl he was with like that. It was like they were in third grade and he was pulling her pigtails to get her attention. Jensen saw red followed by green, and disappointment waged within him that everything he’d been hoping for, building up for, wasn’t in the cards. 

Jensen picked a computer that was in direct line of where Jared was sitting with this tramp who would not stop teasing him, but he could hide behind if he didn’t want them to know how he was stalking them. The noise of his bag hitting the desk must have alerted Jared and the Tramp and they both looked up, Jared’s eyebrows raised and his smile widened upon seeing Jensen.

He would like to say he hid the disdain he felt for the girl Jared was with, but he was sure that he hadn’t. Especially if the smirk on her lips and the pink of his cheeks were anything to go by. But he’d gone too far to back out now, so he walked up to the desk and gave a short “hey, haven’t seen you since the party. How did things turn out?” As if he didn’t know already, but it was a good way to start the conversation since he knew this girl hadn’t been there and he could parade past events he’d shared with Jared in front of her.

Jared shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Fuck, Chad broke his fucking arm and wrist. Which sucks on a good day, but even worse because it’s his right hand and he’s right handed. So he’s useless, and I’ve had to pretty much be at his beck and call because he’s a spoiled little princess who can’t do anything for himself. And then we had to find someone for Frisbee because we are not forfeiting this season because Chad’s a douche that still doesn’t know right from wrong.”

They all shared a laugh at Jared’s outburst. Jensen fought not to glare at the girl who was smiling at him nicely, like they were friends instead of mortal enemies. 

“Why are you here? I’ve never seen you come to Morrison,” Jared asked, ignoring the smug smile on his company. 

“Oh, well Geneveive has a date with Danni…” At the look on Jared’s face Jensen couldn’t help but laugh. 

“As horrifying as it will be, I’m expecting details on how that goes. Gen sent me a picture of her outfit tonight and that girl was dressed to kill.”

“I know, Danni too, but they actually look really hot together. I have research I have to do, and Gen said you were working so I thought I’d come by and visit. But you’re…”

The ‘Tramp’ smacked Jared on the chest playfully and shook her head. Jensen fought not to smack her back. “You have the worst manners. Mama would be ashamed.”

At the girl’s revelation, Jared blushed a deep shade of red. “You’re such a brat. Fine. Meggie, this is Jensen.”

Jensen couldn’t stop the question in his head asking what kind of name Meggie was, and how she was in contact with Jared’s mama. An answer was about to be offered.

“Jensen, this is my kid sister, Meggie.” Meggie smacked Jared again. “Sorry, Megan.”

He was sure that the embarrassment was as obvious to both Jared and Megan as the jealousy and disdain had been the moment he walked into the room. As if trying to diffuse the awkwardness, and subsequently make Jensen feel worse about all of the silent Tramp references, Megan offered a genuine smile. “Hi Jensen, nice to meet you. How do you two know each other?”

“Oh, Jensen is the hotass I met in the park where I take Tank to run. He has a giant dog.”  
Megan’s forehead furrowed and her gaze dropped to Jensen’s groin. “Giant dog? Is that a euphemism for something?” It was as if she knew and Jensen couldn’t stop the blush while Jared let out a loud, barking laugh. Megan did not look apologetic in the least for checking his goods out. 

“No, an actual dog. A boxer actually, a masculine breed as opposed as to a fucking Yorkie.”

“You asked for a Yorkie. You specifically said YORKIE.” Jensen was sure they’d had this argument many times over. He grinned, watching the siblings argue back and forth. It was amazing to see Jared in this type of situation and he wanted to memorize how cute he was blushing in embarrassment by his younger sister.

“Anyway, it’s an actual dog.” Jared said as their argument started to get physical. “And he plays intermural Frisbee, thinks my dick is small because my DOG is small, oh and resists my advances like a pro, which is probably because he thinks my dick is small because you bought me a YORKIE.”

“Maybe he’s just smart,” Megan offers, raising an eyebrow towards Jensen. “And I don’t want to hear anyone talking about your dick. As far as I’m concerned, you don’t have one.”

All Jensen could do was shake his head sadly. “No, not smart. Not really.” He was not going to get into any type of discussion about how much he’d like to talk about Jared’s dick. And lick, suck, bite, play and fuck himself on it. It was not something Jared’s younger sister needed to hear him wax poetic about. At least not at this point.

“Hmmm, I’d say you were. He’s an idiot. And he smells A LOT. And don’t even get me started on how much of a slob he is.”

It was Jared’s turn to blush as he stuck his hand over Megan’s mouth, seemly not affected when she licked his palm. “So my annoying kid sister is up for the weekend. Bringing me stuff from my Mama and being a pain in my ass. The usual kid sister things.”

“I hear that,” Jensen commiserated, “I have a younger sister too.” 

“Oh great, true love.” Megan jumped up. “Come on Jare, let’s go. I want to go out.” 

Jared caught Jensen’s gaze and there was a silent invitation in their depths. Sadly, Jensen shook his head. “I need to get this paper done. It’s due next Friday and I haven’t even started it.” He was sure he didn’t imagine the disappointment in Jared’s frown.

“Okay, we’ll let you get to it.” When Megan started to get restless Jared threw a pen at her head. “Meggie, we have to wait for Aldis to get here and take over. He’s running late so he’ll be here when he gets here.”

“You sure you don’t want to come with us,” Megan’s voice broke into Jensen’s concentration. He’d sat down at the computer he’d chosen and ruefully started his research.

“I’d love to, but I can’t.” There was a fraction of a second when Jensen thought to say fuck it to his paper, but knew he couldn’t. Thankfully Jared stepped in and beat him to it.

“He can’t asshat. Besides, I will not have our first date be one that my baby sister invited him on. I have more class than that.” Their eyes met and both men blushed and smiled. Jensen focused once again on his computer, getting deep into his Kenisiology information before he lost all track of time.

When he looked up once again, someone else, someone Jensen didn’t recognize so assumed was Aldis was at the front of the desk, typing furiously into the three laptops in front of him. A flash of disappointment threatened before he remembered Jared’s last words and a promise of a date. He needed a break and decided to check his email knowing that would kill about ten to fifteen minutes before he got back into the swing of things. A new message from a J. Padalecki was in his inbox and Jensen couldn’t think of who that would be.

The thrill of Jared’s name popping up when he opened it caused for a soft squeak to echo in the otherwise silent room.

“You good, bro?” Aldis said, eyes flickering up but fingers not slowing.

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

If he wondered how Jared got his name and email address, he didn’t have to wonder for long as he explained it all in the rambling email he’d sent. Being in the technology department, they were urged to help maintain the student database and work in the computer labs. When anyone logged into any computer on school property, they had to sign in using their username and student number. As long as Jared knew what computer at what lab someone was on, he could access their student file for basic information. He wasn’t above using his privileges for nefarious reasons when it came to sexy hotasses with big dogs. 

Jensen was enamoured with Jared’s rambling. And once more, he wished he’d have taken the siblings up on their offer of joining them. Of course he had to agree with Jared in that he didn’t want their first date to include Jared’s sister. The last thing Jensen would want on any date, let alone a first date, would be to have his sister Mack there watching the awkwardness first hand.

The last line of Jared’s email caught Jensen’s attention. “We should get together sometime. You know, put some good use to this sexual tension we have between us.”

Jensen clicked reply and agreed before he could second guess himself. Danni had been right when she told Genevieve he was dating retarded. Thinking too much had always been his downfall. Not this time and not when Jared was so blatantly expressing a mutual interest. He made sure to send his phone number as well, in case Jared wanted to call or text him for any reason.

Thankfully this lab was open twenty four hours because concentration would be hard found and Jensen needed to get his ass in gear if he was going to get this paper done reasonably soon.


	4. Interlude 1

It had taken Danneel three days to get the courage to ask Chris to get Genevieve’s number from Sandy. After Jared had confessed that her show had riled the smaller girl up to the point that she was practically masturbating at the party, she had wasted no time to rush to the back deck to hopefully join in. By the time she had arrived, she found Chris and Sandy on a lawn chair, mouths attached and his hand sliding effortlessly under her shirt for direct contact with her body. She asked which way Gen had gone, neither came up for air and she suggested they take it somewhere private.

They had and Chris came in well after lunch the next day, looking well sated and for the first time since she’d known him, NOT willing to divulge details of his after party activities. She wasn’t sure if Genevieve would ask for her number so she did what she knew she had to and decided to call HER. Except she had no idea what she was doing or how go about asking another girl out. 

It was in the middle of a workshop where they were working on muscle groups that she casually brought it up to Chris. “So, I was thinking. Could you do me a favour?”

Chris had barely looked up from the model pieces in front of him and nodded. “Sure thing.”

Danneel’s heart was in her throat, she hated showing signs of weakness but she knew if she was to get what she wanted, she would have to do this. “Maybe… get me Genevieve’s phone number? From Sandy.”

This caused for Chris to stop everything he was doing and look at her, square in the eyes. She inwardly cringed at his intense gaze and she fought not to blush.

“For Jen?” Chris asked with a genuine curiosity. The lack of expression on his face could be good or very, very bad. She held her breath and hoped he wouldn’t make too much of this, at least not yet.

She shook her head. “For me,” she whispered. “Please.”

Chris must have seen something in her face because he sat back, put his hands behind, his head and gave her a wide, toothy grin. “Really?”

All she could do was nod in response.

He moved in closer and spoke softly so only Danneel could hear him. “Really?” He seemed to have understood the weight of her request and the grin dropped to that of a reassuring smile.

“Kinda?” She coughed in slight embarrassment and looked away. Unable to let her shy away from him, Chris gently grabbed her chin and turned her so that they were once again looking at one another. 

“You sure?”

“Not really, but who knows.” Danneel could see the softness in her friend’s eyes and knew he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her.

“Of course.” 

It was as if the weight of the world dropped off of her shoulders. It was shortly followed up with more weight knowing that when she got the number, she was going to have to actually call.

“But…” Chris continued after a few minutes. Danneel felt her stomach flutter, this couldn’t be good. “You have to let me watch. Not necessarily the first time, but if it happens more than once … I get to watch.”

Danneel’s mouth turned into a disgusted smirk and she swatted him sharply. “You’re such a fucking pig.” They both broke into easy laughter and went back to the models in front of them. It would only take another day and a half before she got the other girl’s number, providing her with enough second thoughts to hold off on calling for over two weeks.

Everyone had gone out for the night leaving Danneel with the house to herself. Chris and Steve often played at local taverns and bars for extra money and Jensen had gone out with them for support. All day she had gone over what she was going to say when she called Genevieve that night and now, finally the time had come to make the call. She knew that Genevieve had her phone number, as days after she’d gotten the other girl’s from Chris, Genevieve had gotten hers from Sandy. The longer it took Genevieve to call, the more nervous she got unsure if she’d just drank too much that night and imagined the chemistry between them.

With her cell phone on her lap, Danneel simply watched it, begging for it to ring. Much to her surprise, it came to life and showed a new text had arrived. Tensely, she checked it to see that it was Jensen. Sighing in both relief and disappointment, she opened the text to see six words flashing at her.

Don’t be a pussy. Call her.

It was if they were connected telepathically. She fired one back.

You’re the pussy. Fuck you.

Those six words spurned her into action. Her heart rate elevated as the phone rang. Danni expected the voice mail to kick in, but instead a soft “Hello?” greeted her.

Danneel felt her pussy clench in want as her nipples hardened. “Genevieve?” She received a breathy sigh in response.

“Yeah.”

“Hi, it’s Danneel… Jensen’s friend? How are you?”

“Hi, I’m good. I’ve been …uhhh…meaning to call.”

“I know, me too. But I wasn’t sure,” Danneel bit her lip nervously.

There were a few minutes of awkwardness before they both broke into a nervous laughter. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Danneel admitted, pleased when Genevieve made the same confession. “I know I came on strong, and we were both drinking…”  
“Oh, no. It wasn’t strong, it was …just right. I …”

“Do you want to maybe get together? Like…on a date?”

Genevieve answered almost immediately and they agreed to go out for coffee the following night. Neither wanted alcohol involved so they could be clear headed and get to know each other and their comfort levels. It was just coffee, and then if there was still interest, they would do it again.

Coffee had been nothing short of amazing. Once they’d gotten over the initial nervousness, the two girls began talking and after a few hours it was like they’d always been friends. They went over their courses, their families, their friends and what they liked. Danneel was surprised to hear that Genevieve’s idea of a perfect date and perfect man for that date was eerily similar to that of her own. But neither girl could deny that there was something more between them. Neither had ever entertained the thought of being with another woman, but there was something about the other that just called to them.

Genevieve admitted that she was glad they’d only agreed on coffee, because she wasn’t above going back to Danneel’s, or taking Danni back to her own place and getting physical.

Instead, they made a date for that coming Friday. A full on dress up, go out or stay in but try to impress the other and see if things could progress from there. They would start off at Danneel’s house; she would make sure they had the house to themselves. They would get dinner and play the rest of the night by ear.

“Jenny, come and tell me how good I look!” She called out to Jensen as she stood in front of her full length mirror. She contemplated going out and getting a new dress or something for her date that night, but as she was going through her clothes, she found the perfect top to accompany her leather pants and knew that she’d never looked better. She heard Jensen grumble, most likely complaining about his nickname but within seconds there was a knock at her door.

He stepped into the room and Danni preened at the expression in his eyes. “Who are you trying to fuck?” 

“Gen,” With one last glance behind her in the mirror she knew that it was as close to perfection as she was going to get.

“What? I’m serious, you’re hot.”

She cocked her head to the side and rolled her eyes at her friend. “No, not you Jenny. Gen. As in Genevieve. Do you think she’ll want to fuck me in this outfit?” She held her breath for Jensen’s assessment. She knew he would be honest with his thoughts.

“Uh Danni, I kind of want to fuck you in that outfit.” 

There was no way she was going to cry and ruin her makeup, but just hearing him say that, knowing their history and the utter gayness that was Jensen Ackles, it was the highest compliment ANYONE could pay her.

“Sweet. I don’t know what it is about her, but god I want to just fuck her into the mattress. Ride her face and then…” She watched Jensen cover his ears and close his eyes. 

“I can’t hear you, I can’t hear you…” 

They playfully punched around and she hugged him, needing his strength to battle the butterflies in her stomach. She learned from their coffee date that Genevieve was not as shy or straight and narrow as she had thought and was strong enough that she wouldn’t break if challenged. She was Danneel’s perfect mate all in a small, beautiful package. The sound of the doorbell ringing and Steve directing their guest upstairs that she knew it was game time. She held her breath as the smaller woman came up the stairs hesitantly.

“Hey,” Genevieve sounded breathy. Her eyes were currently roaming up Danneel’s body, checking her out giving Danneel a chance to do the same. She vaguely heard Jensen commenting about how he was leaving for the night to research a paper and knew Chris and Steve would be on their way out in moments.

Jensen snuck out, leaving them both in the hallway to stare at each other. Danneel could finally find her voice. “You look…amazing.”

Genevieve blushed, “You too.”

It took Chris joining them to break the silence that followed. “Holy fuck,” he said as he looked back and forth between the two women. “I just need to call Sandy to cancel”

Danneel watched Chris pull his cell phone from his pocket slowly. “Why?”  
“Because you two are fucking hot. If you’re going to get naked, I need to watch. You promised.”

Genevieve snickered until the full weight of what Chris said sunk in. “You said he could watch?”

No one voiced the observation that Genevieve didn’t seem angry but surprised.

“I did not. You said…”

“I said I would get you her number if you let me watch,” Chris grinned. “I gave you her number...oh, unless this will be the first. I did promise it didn’t have to be the first. You girls fuck, get it out of your system so I can watch next time. I’ll be home late, do everything I would do.”

With that, the awkward mood between the two vanished and they were able to move forward. 

“I’m sorry for my friends,” Danneel said as she approached Genevieve and gave her a soft hug. When she felt Genevieve hug her back she relaxed into the embrace and rest her forehead on the shorter woman’s cheek.   
“We all have at least one,” Genevieve murmured. “I’ve got a Chad.”

“You look really good tonight,” Danneel brushed her lips against the lobe of Genevieve’s ear and smiled at  
the shiver it elicited.

“Oh god,” Genevieve whispered. “You too.” They hovered on the edge of the almost kiss until both gave in. Genevieve’s hands grabbed the warm heat of Danneel’s back as she pulled them closer, not moving to deepen the kiss but in no way moving back. The kiss lasted a few fast minutes until both needed to breathe. “We should go, get dinner.”

“And then?” Danneel whined. “I kind of really want to get you naked. God, you’re probably going to think I’m a giant whore.” Leaning in, she kissed Genevieve again, licking the inside of her mouth hungrily until she pulled away and watched a cloud cover Genevieve’s expression before it was gone. “What’s wrong? Are you having second thoughts?”

Genevieve gave a tortured laugh as she let her hand slide down and cup Danneel’s ass playfully. “I’ve never …with a girl …I want to but I don’t want it to be bad for you.”

“I haven’t either, but I doubt that it would be disappointing. Even if you let me do all the work, let me taste, lick and eat you...that would be enough for me. God I want you under me…” Both women whimpered at Danneel’s declaration. “But no pressure. “

They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments until Genevieve thread their fingers together. “Maybe we could skip dinner then?” She had a playful smile on her lips. Danneel had no idea how she’d managed to shake her head and suggest dinner first. 

“We’re going to need some energy. “ She swiped one more kiss from Genevieve’s lips before tugging her towards the stairs and out the front door. “Plus we look too fucking hot to stay in tonight. Let’s go out, show everyone who they won’t be fucking tonight and then come back here.”

They settled on a small sushi restaurant a few blocks away from Danneel’s house. She admitted that sushi wasn’t a romantic first date meal, but she had been craving it for weeks and anything that let her watch Genevieve’s mouth open wide to take in each piece was exactly what she wanted to be doing that night. Their conversation picked right up from where it had left off from their coffee date. They ate, sipped sake and got lost in each other, their ankles curled around each other and fingers laced on the table between them.

Dessert consisted of ice cream from a chocolatier that Genevieve swore would be near orgasmic. Once they had ordered their cones, Danneel suggested that they head back to her place. She couldn’t tear her eyes from the way Genevieve delicately licked her cone, sucking the creamy dessert as though she was trying to drive her crazy. 

“Just to be clear,” Danneel said with confidence. “I want to go back to my place to fuck you. And if not fuck you, at least play with your tits and pussy for a bit.”

Genevieve groaned as she licked a broad stripe over her ice cream. She held the cream on her tongue and leaned in before pulling Danneel’s head down to share a sweet, sticky kiss. “Please, I want everything. Thank you for not making this weird.”

Danneel gave a soft laugh into Genevieve’s mouth. “Thank me? Fuck, thank you.” She took the ice cream cone from Genevieve’s hand. “You done with this?”

Without looking at the cone Genevieve shrugged and Danneel tossed it over her shoulder.

“I’ll buy you another one later. I can’t watch you eat it anymore.” Danneel pulled Genevieve so that they were standing flush against each other. “Something about you makes this so easy, so fucking hot.” Their mouths met in a steamy kiss, Danneel used Genevieve’s surprise to flick her tongue into her mouth. “I love how you’re not ashamed to say you don’t know what you’re doing and it makes me so fucking wet to know that this is going to be the first for both of us.”

“I just,” Genevieve cupped one of Danneel’s ample breasts in her hand and squeezed, loving the weight and feel of it in her palm. “You’re so confident, so sexual. I don’t want there to be any question of how much I really want to do this.”

Danneel couldn’t fight the grin at how open Genevieve was, how much honesty was in her words. She cupped the smaller woman’s face in her hand and rubbed her thumb across her mouth. “You are so beautiful.”

“Take me home, Danni.”

The house was still empty when the two women returned to Danneel’s house. “Wine? Beer?” Danneel asked, nodding towards the kitchen. 

“No, thank you.” Genevieve approached, instigating a kiss with Danneel. Once she had effectively stunned her into silence she stepped back and reached her hands behind her back. With one subtle movement, Danneel watched as Genevieve pulled the zipper to her dress down and the black material fell to the floor, leaving her standing in a black strapless bra, matching black panties and her boots. Silently, she stalked across the living room and up the stairs. “You’re going to have to tell me which one is yours if you want me in your bed,” she called over her shoulder.

Danneel scrambled to follow her date.

“Don’t even think about undressing,” Genevieve called to her. “That’s my job.”

By the time Danni got to her bedroom, Genevieve was already inside, bent over, hands on the bed and ass up in the air.

“With all the pink, I figured this is your room. Can you get my boots, I can’t reach the zippers.”

Danneel’s mouth watered at the way Genevieve’s ass and pussy was displayed for her. The scrap of material bisecting her vaginal walls was wet, glistening in her juices causing for Danneel to itch to touch. She fell to her knees behind Genevieve and unzipped first one boot and then the other, but before she could step out of them, Danneel stopped her. “Wait.”

She reached in and separated Genevieve’s ass, opening her pussy so she could lean in and tentatively lick at the wetness. Both women let out mirroring moans of pleasure.

“Is this okay?” Danneel asked before diving back in. 

“Oh, Danni. Please.”

She continued her ministrations until she could feel Genevieve’s legs start to tremble. Juice was flowing freely from her pussy, soaking Danneel’s face. Finally, Danni pulled off and rolled back onto her thighs. Genevieve straightened up and turned around. She urged Danneel to stand up and when they were face to face, she attacked her mouth hungrily, feasting on her own taste from the other woman’s tongue. Danneel chased Genevieve’s mouth when she pulled away. She licked her lips and shivered when the smaller woman reached around and pulled on the ties that held her top together. With two sharp tugs, the shirt fell away, leaving Danneel bare from the waist up. Genevieve then undid her own bra so both of their breasts were exposed.

Danneel ached to touch, to be touched but she watched in silence as Genevieve stepped out of her boots and panties. Suddenly everything was moving too slow for her. Disobeying Gen’s instruction to let her undress her, Danni kicked her shoes off, shimmied out of her pants and pulled her own sexy underwear off so that they were both completely naked. Wanting to be the aggressor, she growled and led Genevieve to the bed and pushed her down, following close behind. 

Not one to be outdone, Genevieve wrapped her legs around Danneel’s waist and fought back, trying to pin the red head beneath her. They both started to laugh, rub against one another until finally Genevieve got one hand free and pinched one of Danneel’s nipples roughly. The action caught her off guard, giving Genevieve the leverage she needed to flip her onto her back and spread her legs with her knee. They were both breathing heavily, chests heaving from lack of oxygen and cheeks flushed with arousal.

“Eat me,” Danneel ordered with a tilt of her hips. “Put your face in my pussy and taste me, please.”

Genevieve did not need a second invitation. She slid a pillow under Danni’s hips and spread her pussy lips enough to expose her clit and sopping hole. “So fucking beautiful,” she said before diving in, licking and sucking at the tender flesh. Danneel grabbed a fist full of Gen’s hair while grinding herself against the smaller woman’s face. It took her an almost embarrassing amount of time to come, within moments feeling her orgasm wash over her and into Genevieve’s mouth. She was so close, so responsive that she knew the first one wouldn’t take too long to achieve.

As Genevieve made her way up Danneel’s body, she stopped to lick and suck on her breatsts, nibbling on her nipples roughly. 

“Oh god…oh god my nipples are so fucking sensitive,” Danneel moaned, slipping her finger back down to her pussy to flick at her clit. She felt another set of fingers join her own and they worked her to a second orgasm. Her back arched off of the bed and eyes shut tight as her whole body trembled with the force of her climax. Just when she thought she couldn’t get any higher, Genevieve’s mouth found hers and they were kissing sloppily, Gen’s dirty fingers carding through her hair, their bodies writhing against each other on the bed.

“I…I need to come,” Genevieve begged, a whine in her voice. “Please… fuck me.”

“You like a big cock?” Danni spoke the filthy words right into her ear. “Want me to fuck your tight little pussy with a big fucking cock?”

“Please,” she begged. Danneel flipped her over so that she was on her back, reaching over her new lover to open her bedside table. She pulled out a large, clear vibrator and a few condom packages. She threw them on the bed beside them while pulling the bottle of lube off of the table.

With a practiced ease, Danneel sheathed the vibrator with the condom and lubed it up. “I’ve only ever used it on myself,” she admitted, kissing Genevieve with a deep hunger. “And now I’m going to use it on you, so whenever I’m here alone and horny, I can fuck myself with it knowing it’s been inside your pussy.” She leaned down and gave Genevieve’s slit a nice, long lick before placing the vibrator right at her body’s entrance. It took one stroke to fully thrust the silicone cock into Genevieve’s body and Danneel watched in rapture as her whole body reacted to the intrusion. Her breasts jiggled as the tremors wracked her small frame. 

The vibrator pushed in and out of Genevieve’s channel, hitting a spot deep inside of her with each push, the vibrations jolting her clit with each twist of Danneel’s wrist. She was unable to stop running her mouth, whispering all of the dirty things she wanted to do to Genevieve into her ear, bringing her higher with each admission from her mouth. She knew her lover was close to the edge, on the precipice of shattering. 

“Kiss me,” Genevieve begged, clutching Danneel’s shoulders tightly. “I’m going to fucking come, kiss me.” Their lips met and Genevieve put everything she had into the kiss, spreading her legs wider so that Danneel could have better access to her clit. As her resolve shattered and she shouted her release, back arched and toes practically curling as her heels dug into the mattress below her. 

Before Genevieve could finish trembling, Danneel pulled the vibrator out of her body and tossed it on the bed beside her. It was mere seconds before she leaned in and started to suck on Genevieve’s clit roughly. She heard a shrill shriek echo in the room over her while the smaller woman was writhing violently on the bed. “Oh god, too much Danni, it’s too much.”

“Come on my face beautiful,” Danneel said, pulling back and rubbing Gen’s clit in small circles. “You can go twice, let me feel you come on me.” She moved back in, fucking into Genevieve’s hole with her tongue as she manipulated her clit to a second orgasm that shattered them both. 

Danneel felt electric, a rush of adrenaline lit her whole body on fire and she leaned up to take Genevieve’s mouth in a hungry kiss. “Oh god, I want to do that forever, god I could fuck you again and again..” She licked into Gen’s mouth as her hands roamed across her breasts to play with them.

“Next time,” Genevieve moaned. She could barely think straight with Danneel’s fingers once again played with her pussy, dipping into and out of her hole while gently massaging her too sensitive clit. “Next time I want to fuck you. Want to press you down, face down into the mattress and fuck you into it.” She blindly reached out and grabbed the vibrator, still covered with the condom that they’d used on her and pulled it to her mouth, sucking and licking it clean. The movement stunned Danneel enough to give Genevieve the chance to strip the condom off and slide it between their bodies. She used the wetness between Danneels legs to slick it up and turned it to the highest vibration. 

It took her mere seconds to find Danneel’s clit and she pressed it against her tightly, holding her hips in place as she watched the red head shatter in her arms, surprised at Genevieve’s sultry attack. While Danneel was trembling and gasping, Genevieve turned them both so that they were on their sides and held the other woman through the last of the shock waves until they were both laying limply in each other’s arms.

Danneel slowly felt the feeling return to her arms and legs and she couldn’t help but smile at how beautiful Genevieve was, laying next to her exhausted. Her eyes were closed and there was a smile on her plush lips, but judging from the way her chest was rising and falling, she was close to sleep but hadn’t quite gotten there. Danneel kissed her softly on the mouth before whispering that she would be right back.

Once the condom had been wrapped and put in the garbage and she’d cleaned herself up in the sink, she soaped up a wash cloth and brought it in to gently move Genevieve onto her back so she could take care of her. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Genevieve mumbled, spreading her legs to grant Danneel access.  
Danneel gave a soft chuckle and pressed a kiss to the inside of Genevieve’s knee. “You can get me next time.” Her hand stopped as Genevieve stretched out like a cat, gracefully arching her back and stretching her arms and legs as far as they could go.

“Hurry,” Genevieve whined sleepily, breaking Danneel from the daze she was in. “Wanna sleep. So tired.”  
It took mere seconds to toss the wash cloth into the hamper, shut the lights and pull the sheet and blankets over them, cocooning both women in the middle of Danneel’s bed. She gave her own sleepy grin as Genevieve burrowed into her embrace and softly kissed her mouth.

“Shhhh. Thinking too much,” Genevieve whispered as she settled in. “We can talk it out in the morning.”

“After round two?”

Their sleepy eyes met in the dark room, a sliver of moonlight illuminating the bed and their faces. 

“Maybe after round three.”

“Deal.”


	5. Chapter 4

It wasn’t that Jared wasn’t happy that Genevieve found Danneel and the wonders of lesbian sex, he was. He was ecstatic because if anyone deserved happiness it was Genevieve and considering the permanent grin that she’d been wearing since her date with Danneel a few weeks ago, she was plenty happy. But he didn’t want to hear about it, at least not the minute details. And definitely not anything about the other girl’s pussy, her grooming habits and how many times Danneel could make her come and the different ways they’d gone about doing it.

There was the other issue of him not getting orgasms, at all, unless it was with his own hand and damn he was sick and tired of that method. He’d emailed Jensen and outright suggested they get together and work off the sexual tension he knew he felt. At first he hadn’t been sure, assuming that Jensen was straight with bi-curious tendencies and fucking Danneel, but once things had been cleared up and he’d seen just how jealous Jensen had been at seeing Jared with his sister of all people, he knew that it was just a matter of time before something happened.

Except that life seemed to keep happening, over and over and over. They’d exchanged a few emails, moving up to texts and then phone calls. Within just a few weeks not a day went by that they didn’t speak at least once, most often a few times. They hadn’t had a chance to get together mainly because when Jensen was free, Jared wasn’t and vice versa. And when they were both finally almost free, the Ultimate Frisbee final was the night they had wanted to make their first date.

Jensen had mentioned that he would be going to the finals, both with Danneel wanting to watch Genevieve and Chris going to cheer on Sandy. Not to mention their whole team couldn’t help but still wonder how the fuck DATA had managed to beat every single team for a perfect record and have the lowest percentage of points against them. They had agreed to hammer out an official first date after the game.

For the first time since the Frisbee ‘season’ started Jared was nervous. If they won this game, they would have a true perfect season, winning the Intramural Ultimate Frisbee Championship and putting all mockery behind them. He knew everyone thought they were easy to beat because they were computer sciences, but he also knew how deceiving assumptions could be.

“We’ll be fine,” Aldis said with a shrug. He’d only been playing the last few games so he didn’t have the same investment in the championship that Jared did. Granted, he was better than they could have hoped but he didn’t have the history that Chad had with them. Chad. Jared looked over at Chad who was growling in misery, trying to itch under his cast which only had a few more weeks until it would be removed. His heart went out to his best friend, he knew how much Chad wanted to be out there to win it with them, but his repeated poor choices had kept him from being able to play. Jared couldn’t be sure that if he had the whole thing to do over again, Chad wouldn’t try it again, just to show he COULD actually do the keg stand completely hammered.

Sandy and Genevieve walked onto the field wearing equally as skimpy tank tops and short shorts, causing Jared to groan and cover his eyes. “No. No, no, no.” They both gave him identically innocent looks. 

“What?”

“No. You don’t see me wearing a fucking speedo and greasing up my chest because someone I want to fuck is going to be here, do you?” They both bowed their heads as if being scolded. “Go put on your regular clothes.”

“But Jared,” Genevieve said with a pout. “I look good in this outfit.” She looked over to where Danneel was watching her, a sexy smirk on her face.

“And you look good in what you usually wear. Put it on over that so the second we win you can tear it off and your girlfriend can jump you.” He looked at Sandy and pointed at her. “You too San. GO.”   
Sophia’s laughter caught Jared’s attention and he growled at her. “Not you too, Bush. Don’t get me started.”

“Oh Jare,” she said playfully. “He’ll still want to fuck you if you lose today.”

“It’s not too late to replace you, woman,” Jared said with no heat. 

“Please, without me we have no chance at winning.” 

Fifteen minutes later they were all standing in their huddle, wearing their appropriate game gear and psyching themselves up.

“We’re smarter than them,” Jared said with a grin.

“And sexier than them,” Sophia added.

“And bake better than them,” Sandy giggled.

“And fuck better than them,” Genevieve added.

“And are cooler than them,” Matt cheered.

“And will make more money than them,” Aldis added as they all put their hands in the centre of the circle. Meeting each other’s eyes they jumped, cheered and started clapping as they took their places on the field.

Jared took a few seconds to find Jensen in the crowd, he gave a short wave and focused on the game in front of them. 

The English department played a hard fought game, but in the end fell to DATA with a score of 14-8. They had lead for the majority of the first half but with a few lucky plays and a Hail Mary pass from Genevieve to Aldis, the Computer Sciences team came out on top. They lined up for their congratulatory handshakes before celebrating, holding the trophy high and proud as the Yearbook Committee and student paper took their pictures for their respective publications.

Jared watched as Genevieve ran and jumped up with Danneel and Sandy launched herself at Chris, both couples not holding back any of the excitement they felt from their win.

“Good game,” Jared heard Jensen’s voice behind him. He turned to face the other man and couldn’t stop the grin that resulted. 

For a moment, Jared wanted to launch himself at Jensen and maul him like the girls had. Instead, he just nodded and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. “Oh man, thanks. I wasn’t sure there for a while but we did it. We won.” 

Jensen was dressed in a pair of jeans, a button up shirt under a warm sweater and looked like perfection. He, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt, both which were covered in mud and grass stains and was soaked through with sweat from exertion. Jared had never felt less sexy in his life. “Sorry, I’d … you know,” he said pointing between them, “But I’m all…”

“Hot?” Jensen supplied, his eyes roaming up and down Jared’s frame.

“Yeah, overheated definitely.” 

“No, you’re hot. That game was hot.” Jensen clarified as he licked his lips. His green eyes were cloudy with heat and Jared felt his body begin to react. As if reading his mind, Aldis appeared with a giant bottle of Gatorade and handed it to Jared, interrupting the two.

“Dude, we heading out? I’m HONGRY and we got some celebrating to do!”

“Just a sec man.” It was as if karma continued playing her big cosmic joke on them. Any time he had a few minutes to talk to Jensen, someone seemed to always burst in and interrupt. “I’ll meet you over at the parking lot.” 

“Oh, I can wait,” Aldis replied with genuine innocence. He smiled and nodded a hello at Jensen as the two men stood there awkwardly.

“Aldis?” Jared said with wide eyes. When there still was no understanding Aldis’ gaze Jared wiped his face with his hands. “A few minutes please?”

Jensen barked a laugh and covered it with a cough. It seemed then that Aldis understood what he was interrupting and his eyes widened and he flushed with embarrassment. 

“Dude…yeah…I’m’a just…” Aldis muttered as he rushed away without looking back.

When they were alone again both men gave a nervous laugh. Jared’s stomach was fluttering and he knew he had to get going but didn’t want to leave without cementing a date. “I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow night,” he asked. “I’m free and wasn’t sure if you had anything…” 

“I don’t,” Jensen said quickly. “I don’t have anything else that I want to be doing.”

“Good,” Jared grinned. “Six okay with you? I’ll come by your place to get you?”

“Perfect. Dinner?”

Jared gave an unexpected yawn and chuckled. “Sounds good. I’m sorry to run but I’m fucking beat, and I’m supposed to be going out to celebrate with everyone but I’ve got to get home, walk Tank and hopefully convince them that I’m too tired to do anything but pass out. And I do NOT want to be tired for tomorrow night.”

“Go,” Jensen said with a gentle shove. “Rest up. Get some sleep.”

Jared stepped closer and found himself lost in Jensen’s eyes. “I really want to…”

“Go?” Jensen offered. 

“Kiss you,” was Jared’s response. He loved the look of pleased surprise that covered Jensen’s face. “But I’m gross.”

“I think we established you’re hot,” Jensen argued stepping in even closer.

“I don’t want to get you dirty.”

Jensen pressed his hands to Jared’s shirt and grasped the material in his fist. They were practically nose to nose and the world outside of the two of them seemed to have vanished. “I’ll have you know,” Jensen said in a low, near growling voice, “I like it dirty.”

Jared’s groin tightened and his cock filled to hardness. He couldn’t help but groan and adjust himself, hoping to ease the ache that was settling in. “Damn,” he whispered. Their mouths came together in a soft, tentative kiss before Jared stepped back. “Tomorrow?” He said softly, focused on the smatter of freckles on Jensen’s nose.

“Six,” Jensen agreed. 

Jared gave Jensen’s hand one last squeeze before he headed to grab his belongings and run towards the parking lot where he could see Aldis, Chad and Sophia waiting for him. When he was almost out of sight, he turned and gave Jensen a wave and felt a flutter in his stomach at the wave that was returned.  
He convinced Aldis to drop him off at home and promised he would meet them at the bar once he’d showered and walked and fed Tank.

“You’re not coming, you pussy.” Chad admonished with a laugh. Jared tried to argue but he got a flash of Chad’s middle finger in response. “You say you’ll come, you’ll do what you’ve got to do and then you’ll text and say you’re almost on your way, but really you’ll be in bed and minutes away from passing out.”

Ignoring Chad, Jared looked at Sophia and Aldis. Both who were nodding their head at Chad’s assessment. “Fuck you, I’m coming.” To Aldis he asked if he was still okay to take his shift at the computer lab the next night so he could go on his date with Jensen.

“Brother,” Aldis said with a laugh, “Anything to get your giant ass laid is worth me sacrificing one Saturday night at the lab. Plus it’s only til 9 so it’s not even that big of a deal.”

They pulled up to Jared’s house. Giving one more promise to meet up with his friends later that they all knew he wouldn’t keep, Jared headed into the house and was met with Tank. Tank was more than ready for his walk and it only took him a few minutes to get the items necessary to take the tiny terror out for his walk. It seemed that Tank was taking longer than usual to find his place to do his business. Jared had his phone out and was answering emails and messages he had amassed through the day. Without a second thought, he typed out Jensen’s name and started a message to him.

“So what did you end up getting up to tonight?

It wasn’t until he had bent over to pick up Tank’s waste that his phone vibrated as a message entered into his inbox. Seeing Jensen’s name on his screen caused for Jared to smile.

“Showing of Dracula at the old Paradise Cinema with Mikey and Tom. Shouldn’t you be asleep.”

“Gary Oldman or Bela Lugosi?” Jared fired back, texting as they walked back to the house.  
“Lugosi. You a fan?”

“Love old horror movies. And I’m just walking this beast before I go home to shower and pass out. I might not even eat, I’m that tired.”

When they arrived back at the house, Jared filled Tank’s water bowl with fresh water, his food bowl with a scoop of kibble and locked the doors. He swiped a bottle of water from the fridge and what was probably half of Chad’s sub and headed upstairs to undress.

“It’s playing again at the end of the month, maybe we can catch it. They’re also playing Frankenstein, Bride of Frankenstein and Wolf Man. It’s a whole weekend thing. And Tank is too small to be considered a beast.”

“We will definitely have to hit that up.” Jared finished the rest of the water, washing down the last bites of Chad’s sandwich. “You see what comes out when he’s had too much to eat in a day and then you can judge if he’s a beast or not. Okay, shower time and then bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Okay, movie’s about to start anyways. Night. Sleep well.”

He was too tired to think too much about Jensen or how easy their conversation was becoming. Once showered, dressed in boxers and a tee shirt and comfortably in bed he sent one last text to his friends.

“Hey guys. Too tired to come out. Sorry, I’ll make it up to you tomorrow at brunch. I was so close to making it down to the bar. Night.”

The last thing he saw was Genevieve’s text calling him a fucking pussy before he fell asleep, a smile on his face and the beginnings of butterflies in his stomach at the prospect of his date with Jensen the next night.


	6. Chapter 5a

Throughout Jensen’s educational career he had never deviated from his patterns. If there was homework, reading or assignments to complete, he would do it as soon as it had been assigned. Lately, there had been too many assignments all given at the same time and he had been forced to prioritize, but for the most part he had not been raised as a procrastinator. By noon on Saturday, Jensen had any and all work done that was due for the coming week. He had the rest of his weekend free, but most importantly, the rest of his day free. Which would only lead to one thing: him over thinking his date with Jared that night. 

Lounging on the couch with Virginia’s head in his lap, both were on the verge of dozing off again. It was when she abruptly stood up and started to whine Jensen opened his eyes and looked over at his girl. She was standing at the front door, leash in her mouth whining for her master to take her out.

“You want to go to the park?” Jensen asked, lazily. He was comfortable where he was, but if she truly had to go out and he denied her for too long, she would make her displeasure known by going right in the middle of the carpet. At the mention of the ‘p’ word, Virginia’s ears perked up and she barked. The leash clattered to the floor with a resounding thud as if punctuating her desire to go out.

Jensen eyed his phone on the coffee table. He wondered if Jared was up and if he was busy. Hitting the other man’s name in his address book, Jensen waited for it to ring. It only took three rings for Jared to answer.

“What are you up to?” Jensen asked with a smile. 

“Uhhhh, just finishing breakfast,” Jared answered. “You’re not cancelling tonight are you?” There was a hint of worry in his tone. “Because if you are, I’m definitely not okay with that.”

“No, god no. I just… well, Ginny wants to go to the park and we were wondering if Tank wanted to play?”  
Jared chuckled causing for Jensen’s stomach to clench and flutter. “Seriously?”

“If you’re busy…” Jensen bit his lip, he hadn’t expected Jared to turn him down. 

“No. Not at all. I’m just …”

“Just?”

“This will be good. Tank can get some fresh air and a doggie play date at the park will take my mind off of  
how I want today to hurry the fuck up.”

“Oh?” Jensen said with a tease. “Got something big planned?”

“Just this date with a total hotass with a big dog.”

“You know what they say about guys with big dogs,” Jensen flirted.

Jared laughed outright. “I don’t know man. I know what they say about guys with small dogs, and that is an outright lie. So…”

“We’ll see about that,” Jensen croaked. His tongue was hot and heavy in his mouth and he ached to  
finally put that myth to rest.

“We sure will,” Jared’s voice held hunger and promise. “Meet you at the park in twenty?”

Jensen agreed and hung up the phone. Palming his erection, Jensen took one more look at himself in the mirror and caught Danneel watching him from the landing. “What?”

“You are too fucking cute,” she said with a fond smile. “I’m so glad for you honey. You two are going to be perfect for each other.”

He blushed and tried to take the focus off of himself. “So what are you and Genevieve up to tonight?” Jensen watched as Danneel’s eyes widened and she licked her lips. 

“You don’t want to know.” 

Jensen knew he should listen to her, but he wasn’t very good at heeding his own warnings. “I do now.”

He watched Danneel cover her eyes with one hand as she spoke. “We’re heading out to the Velvet Room to see if we can find some hot guy to bring home.”

“Together?” Jensen knew he didn’t need to ask. The answer wouldn’t surprise him. He laughed as Danneel shook her head with pity. 

“Oh honey. Just go. We both know the answer to that and I’ll just chalk it up to your giant vagina since your cock withered up from lack of use. Jared’s waiting for you for your pre-date date.”

“Fuck you,” was all Jensen could reply with through the embarrassment. Ginny gave a happy bark as they exited the house and made their way towards the park. He was surprised to see Jared already there, holding two steaming paper cups in his hands.

“I wasn’t sure how you took it,” Jared said with a smile. “I didn’t put anything in it and have creamers and sugar in my pockets.”

Jensen grabbed the cup and inhaled the delicious scent of black, strong coffee. “This is how I like it. Perfect.” He saw Jared’s eyes crinkle and his cheeks flush at the smile on his own face. “You’re perfect.”

Jensen thought he heard Jared mumble “you’re perfect,” under his breath but the other man was blushing and hiding his smile in his coffee and Jensen didn’t want to embarrass him further. They watched their dogs run back and forth, chasing a Kong toy that Jared must have brought with him. Jensen enjoyed the comfortable silence between them, happy to be standing side by side with Jared knowing he was there WITH him. 

A thought crossed Jensen’s mind and he couldn’t help but ask. “So… Frisbee.”

Jared’s eyes lit up and a smile covered his face. “Yeah? You mean, the sport that my team demolished all competitors in? That Frisbee?”  
Unable to hold the laughter off, Jensen nodded. “Exactly, so would you like to explain to me HOW you  
managed to do that?”

“What? Computer nerds can’t play Frisbee?”

“I think we both know that clearly isn’t the case. Just...what’s your secret? We did pretty good ourselves, but even we didn’t have a perfect record. And we nearly won last year.” Jensen held his breath as Jared leaned in, a secretive smile on his face.

“Oh, you want to know huh? What our secret to success is?”

Jensen licked his lips and could only nod. Jared’s proximity obliterated any ability he might have had to speak. 

“You want to know how we could have won the whole thing?” His lips were right next to Jensen’s ear, close enough that Jensen could feel the breath on his neck.

“Yes?” He let out a strangled response.

“Too bad,” was all Jared said, smirking.

It took a few seconds for Jensen to understand what Jared had said and meant. “What?”

“Too bad.”

“You’re not going to tell me?”

Jared looked at him like he was crazy. “Hell no. I tell you our secret, you run back and tell your team and then next year you win? No way.”

They both stood chest to chest, eyes locked until Jensen couldn’t hold back the laughter. “You’re serious aren’t you?”

“Like a heart attack.”

Conversation flowed freely, both aware of the time and taking turns throwing the toy for Tank and Ginny to catch and retrieve. The sound of Jensen’s phone ringing interrupted a great debate of the merits of bean chilli and “real” Texan chilli. Seeing Chris’ name on his caller ID Jensen told Jared he’d just be a moment.

“Christian, what’s up?”

“Hey son, Danni said you took Virginia to the park with Jared and his dog.”

“Yeah, we’re both here.” Jensen checked his watch to see it was almost three. He’d need to get going sometime relatively soon if he wanted to be showered, changed and have Ginny settled for the night before Jared showed up at six to pick him up. “I shouldn’t be too much longer.” Jensen met Jared’s eye and the other man nodded. “Gotta be ready for my big date tonight.” They shared a smile.

“So, about that. Is there any way you can cancel?” Chris asked.

Jensen laughed, assuming that his friend was joking. When Chris didn’t laugh he stopped. “No Chris, there is no way I can cancel my date with Jared tonight.” Jensen saw Jared raise an eyebrow at his words and Jensen shrugged.

“Just reschedule, tell him something came up.”

“No I WON’T reschedule. And nothing DID come up. What’s wrong with you?” Jensen began to get aggravated. He knew his friends were aware of his date with Jared that night and how excited he was for it. He didn’t know where this was coming from.

“Well, maybe just switch the venue of your date.”

Jensen saw Jared point to the group of people a few feet away and nodded. Jared looked uncomfortable knowing that they were talking about him and Jensen was glad that he would be able to speak without Jared hearing what he was about to say.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Chris?”

“I need you tonight. We’ve got a gig and I need a guitarist. Just tell him that I need your help and maybe reschedule, or bring him. He can see us play and during intermission and after you guys can have your date.”  
“Are you insane? No. Why do you need me?”

 

Jensen could hear the irritation in Chris’s tone and felt his own grow. “Steve’s sick and we have a gig tonight. I need someone to play with me and you’re all I’ve got on short notice. Please, don’t be a dick about this.”

Jensen’s entire body went rigid and he felt the rage grow in his stomach, throughout his whole body. When he didn’t respond Chris continued.

“Don’t be so fucking selfish. I need you, you barely know this kid. He’ll understand, if he’s as cool as you and Sandy say…”

“No,” Jensen said calmly. “This isn’t my problem. This is your problem, yours and Steve. I’m sorry he’s sick but I’m not available.”

“It’s just a fucking date. Hell, you’re with him right now.”

“Oh, just a fucking date. When it’s my life it’s just a fucking date. When it’s you and we have plans it’s okay because Sandy’s this hot chick and you’re still in the getting to know you phase and we’re all expected to understand. Fuck you.” 

“You’re such a selfish asshole, this is my music,” Chris argued, nearly shouting. “This is my life. If you were a true friend you’d understand.”

“Exactly KANE, this is YOUR life, YOUR music. Don’t you dare call me fucking selfish.” Through his own anger, Jensen could hear someone yelling on the other end of the line, a voice that sounded similarly to Danneel’s. “As for the true friend comment, fuck you.” Jensen disconnected the call and wished he had the satisfaction of slamming a receiver down. Instead he closed his eyes, counted to ten while taking deep breaths. By the time he got to fifty, he was able to open his eyes without seeing red in front of him. Jensen looked over at Jared who was watching him with concern in his eyes.

With a few extra deep breaths for good measure, Jensen headed over to join Jared who was crouching down rubbing Ginny’s stomach enthusiastically. “She’ll love you forever,” he said with honesty. Jensen felt a little of the anger ebb just at being with Jared and vowed not to let that exchange ruin the rest of his day and their date.

“Naturally.” Jared grinned, winking at Jensen. Ginny whined when Jared stopped his rubbing and stood  
up. “So,” Jared started, “Everything okay?”

Jensen was clearly not but he gave a strained smile anyways. “Yeah.” He stared deep into Jared’s eyes.

“They will be.”

“Uhh…if you need to, we can resch--”

“NO.” He appreciated Jared offering but he was not going to reschedule. “No, I don’t want to. That shit, it’s not my responsibility...” He was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. Chris’ name showed up on his caller ID and Jensen ignored the call. Forty seconds later it reappeared. 

Jensen shook his head and saw it come to life a third time only with Danneel’s name appearing. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, he was still too mad to handle it rationally. Jensen turned the ringer off and slipped the phone in his pocket.

“I’m sorry,” Jared looked genuinely remorseful and Jensen stepped in to link their fingers.

“Stop, this has nothing to do with you.”

Jensen’s pocket started to vibrate in notification of the phone ringing. He let out a few curses and ignored Danneel’s call. “Give me one second, I have something to handle.” He squeezed Jared’s hand to let him know he didn’t want him to go anywhere.

Within seconds Jensen opened his iMessage programme and started a message to Chris, Danneel and Steve.

I’m going to be home in about half an hour. I don’t want to talk to anyone. I don’t want to see anyone. I’m coming home to shower, change, set Ginny up for the night and meet Jared for our date. Either don’t be around or don’t be home, but this isn’t negotiable because if you push me, you won’t like the result.

He hit send and almost instantly he got a response in his inbox from Danneel.  
xo d

“So maybe you want to pick me up at my place?” Jared asked softly. Jensen’s eyes flickered from his phone to the other man’s face. He saw uncertainty in their hazel depths. Jensen couldn’t stop himself from pulling Jared down to press their mouths together in a desperate yet relieved kiss. 

“God yes. Please. I don’t want to be home any more than I need to be right now.”

“You sure you need to go home?” This time uncertainty was replaced with suggestiveness and a twinkle of mischief. “You can just come over…”

Jensen gave what he hoped was a stern expression. “Be good.”

“Good never gets you anywhere,” Jared pouted playfully. 

“Good now might get me naked later,” Jensen promised. He whistled for Ginny to come to him and heel. She waited patiently while Jensen attached her leash and tried to avoid Jared’s heated gaze.

The two men walked together through the park. When they were at the path where they would separate, Jared stepped in and quickly kissed Jensen on the lips. “See you in a few hours.” When Jensen didn’t move to walk away Jared flashed a grin. “Offer’s still good to come over now.”

“You’re bad.”

“I guess you’ll find out tonight.”

“Fuck.”

“Faster you get home, faster you can come… Over. Come over.”

“Incorrigible,” Jensen accused.

“Charming,” Jared called over his shoulder as he headed in the direction of his house.

“Bye, Jared,” Jensen responded. He felt lighter than he would have imagined after his conversation with Chris. As much as he was dreading having to go home and possibly face his housemates, Chris in particular, he was focused on just getting ready and going on his date with Jared. Their first official date, despite time spent together, a few chaste kisses and a multitude of texts, emails and phone conversations. He held his breath as they entered the house. Ginny let out a bark, as if to alert anyone that they were home but she received no response. 

Once her bowls were full and she was resting comfortably in the giant bed they kept for her in the living room, Jensen headed up the stairs. He kept Jared’s face in his mind to distract the nervousness of coming face to face with one of his roommates. When Jensen passed Danneel’s room, he stopped and part of him wished that she was home, that he could have here there to reassure him everything would be okay. The love he felt in his heart for her overrode his anger for Chris at the moment. When he got to his room, he shot off a fast text to her with “I love you, thanks. I just need time.” 

“Anytime. Have fun tonight. Don’t forget to get laid. Xo.”

It was just after six when Jensen walked up Jared’s front path. He took another look at himself, taking in his faded jeans, long sleeved shirt, leather jacket and boots. It took a few minutes for someone to answer the door. Genevieve’s eyes widened and she paused for a moment. 

“H-hey Jensen.” 

Jensen was stunned as Genevieve discreetly pushed Jensen back and closed the door behind them. “Hi Genevieve,” Jensen said slowly. 

“What’s up?” It was clear that something was going on inside the house. “You… You look good.”

“Thanks, Genevieve.”

“Gen.”

“Yes?” 

Genevieve looked startled for a moment before laughing nervously. “No, call me Gen. Gen and Jen. Isn’t that funny?”

“Is Jared home?” Jensen pulled out his phone and opened a message to Jared.

“What’s going on? Genevieve is acting sketchy and I’m on your front step.”

“Of course he’s home, he’s just getting ready. I thought we’d enjoy the nice weather while you wait for him.”

Something caught Jensen’s eye in one of the windows and he saw Jared standing there, hand on his head in what looked like a weary expression.

“Oh god…I’ll be right down. Humor her and I’ll explain. Just don’t come inside.”

Although he was confused, Jensen went along with Genevieve’s stalling tactics. They made small talk and about five minutes after Jared’s text the front door opened. He saw Danneel behind Jared and she looked like she was trying to restrain someone out of his line of sight. Jared must have seen the expression on his face and he rushed to close the door. 

“Thanks Gen, that’ll be all.”

“Oh any time, Jen and I were just getting to know each other. Now that we’re dating each other’s best friends.” Jensen couldn’t help but step in and pull the small girl in to a tight embrace. He felt her gasp of surprise against his chest.

“It’s okay Genevieve,” he said with a kind smile. “Breathe, it’ll be okay.” He watched her eyes flicker to Jared and a flash of panic appeared before it was gone. “Have fun with Danni tonight.” Genevieve’s expression turned and her lips curled in a sexy smirk.

“Of course.” She pulled Jensen in and in a move that completely shocked him, she placed a feather soft kiss on his mouth. “Have fun tonight. Fuck him, you guys deserve this.”

“Genevieve,” Jared warned. “Go.”

“I love you, Jared,” she squeaked as she ran past him and into the house.

“So, that happened,” Jared’s voice broke through the awkward silence between them. 

“She kissed me.”

Jared nodded. “She sure did.”

For the first time since he’d arrived, Jensen afforded himself a look at the man in front of him and felt his gut clench and his groin harden. Jared looked even more beautiful than Jensen could have ever expected and he refused to let any regret or drama with Chris interfere with the evening. 

Silent understanding passed between them and Jared grabbed a hold of Jensen’s hand, threading their fingers together. They headed towards a pub that Jared swore he had to try. They had a few dozen beers on tap not to mention the best ribs he’d had outside of Texas. 

A niggling thought crossed his mind and Jensen stopped in his tracks, needing to say something before the night continued. “You know I want to be here right?”

He saw that his declaration had come out of the blue with Jared. “I hope so?”

With a laugh, Jensen shook his head. “No seriously, I want to be here. Out with you. I don’t care what happened at the park, or what clearly happened back at your house. None of that matters.”

“But he’s your best friend,” Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand comfortingly. His voice held no judgement, no emotion other than soft understanding. “I understand how hard it must be for you.”

“One of them, yes. And that’s how I know it’ll eventually be okay.” Jensen let out a deep, cleansing breath as he shrugged. “It’s like, I give and I give and I give, and when I want to do something for me, it’s inconvenient. And some things just aren’t worth the fight. You are.” He felt himself being brought into the heat of Jared’s embrace and relaxed into the other man’s arms. Grinning, he looked up and met Jared’s eye, “at least you better be.”

The answer he received was a lengthy, deep kiss. Jared licked at Jensen’s teeth, pushing into his mouth and entwining their tongues together. Jensen cupped Jared’s ass in his hands, taking advantage of the groan that resulted by deepening the kiss. Once they were both gasping for breath, grinding shamelessly against each other Jensen finally pulled away. “Dinner.”

“What?” Jared seemed distracted by his mouth, running the pad of his thumb against the wetness from their kiss.

“Dinner, let’s…” Jensen started another kiss. It broke with a groan from both men. “Shit Jared, let’s go eat.”

“Right, date. Dinner.”

They shared another few kisses. 

“We can continue this later though. Right?” Jared asked into Jensen’s mouth.

“And more,” Jensen promised.

That was enough for Jared to step back, grab a hold of Jensen’s hand and pull him into the pub. It was busy, the dinner crowd filling the bar from wall to wall. Luckily, Jensen spotted a small booth on the far wall and headed towards the table before someone else could beat them to it. Despite both men’s rush to finish dinner so that they could continue what had been started outside, a calm settled between them. The atmosphere was relaxed, conversation coming with an ease that neither had felt with anyone outside their most inner circle of family and friends.

After a few pints and shared appetizers, Jensen was feeling pleasantly warm. Judging the flushed state of Jared’s cheeks, the way his eyes were focused intently on Jensen and the wide smile on his lips, he too was feeling warm and buzzed.

Midway through their meals, Jensen switched to water. He wanted to be coherent for the after dinner entertainment and falling down drunk was not going to help. He watched Jared lick sauce off of his fingers and the heat that had been simmering was back in full force. Jared must have noticed the want that was radiating off of him, because he’d taken every chance he could get to tease Jensen, licking his fingers suggestively and practically deep-throating the straw to his own glass of water.

Once their dishes had been cleared, the waitress returned inquiring about dessert, coffee and/or tea. Jensen could hardly believe that Jared was contemplating it. “No, just the cheque please.”

The waitress nodded and headed off to get their bill. Jensen looked at Jared who he swore was pouting.

“I wanted some cake,” he whined.

Jensen couldn’t help but laugh. “Is anyone expecting you home tonight?” His eyes were sharp, trained on Jared’s mouth. He watched the other man lick his lips hungrily.

“They weren’t sure. I’m to text Gen whose house we end up at. So they go to the other.”

“Tell her to take Danni and their friend to your house. I’m taking you home to mine. Now. We’ll stop at the bakery down the street from my house; it’s open late. I’ll buy you a whole cake if you want.”

Jared didn’t even argue. Instead, he pulled the credit card from his wallet and gave it to the waitress who had just reappeared. Jensen tried to argue but Jared shut him up with his finger over his mouth.

“If you are buying me a whole fucking cake …and you are buying me a whole fucking cake, I’ll pay for dinner.”

“You actually want a whole cake?” Jensen was incredulous. He’d said it jokingly, but Jared didn’t seem to be kidding.

“I love cake. Especially chocolate fudge cake. You would be amazed at what I would do for a whole chocolate fudge cake.”


	7. Chapter 5b

Excitement had Jensen so giddy he was nearly giggling. “I guess I’m about to find out.”

“You definitely could have had this for free,” Jared promised with a kiss. They had texted Danneel and Genevieve to let them know the plans for the night, and Jensen was sure he saw Jared text Sandy, probably asking her to keep Chris at their house that night. For Jared to know him so well, to anticipate his needs so effortlessly only strengthened Jensen’s certainty that he was perfect for him. “But now that there’s cake … I am going to make you scream.”

They quickly made their way to the bakery, stopping only a half a dozen times to share flirty yet hungry kisses. Jensen wanted nothing more than to climb up Jared’s tall body, wrap his legs around his waist and beg the taller man to fuck him up against any wall or on top of any sturdy surface. 

“Cake,” Jared had murmured against Jensen’s mouth. “Cake. And sex. And then cake and sex. Maybe together.”

“Sex first,” Jensen growled. “Fuck, I need sex first. And then you can eat the whole fucking cake if you want.”

They were stopped directly in front of the bakery and Jared pulled Jensen close so that they were nose to nose. “Are you always this much of a bossy slut?”

Something inside of Jensen told him he should be offended by the observation; instead he gave a grin and a nod. “You don’t even know the half of it.” He cupped Jared’s groin and squeezed the hardness he found there. Jensen swallowed Jared’s groan with a deep kiss. “Are you always this turned on by bossy sluts?”

“Always.” Jared met Jensen’s gaze with promise and no ounce of shame. Jensen wondered if it was too soon to have fallen in love with the other man. He didn’t think so.

While Jared was distracted with a display case of tarts and squares, Jensen bought the biggest, most expensive and decadent chocolate fudge cake that the bakery had available. He had them box it and put it in a bag before Jared could see. With a smile to the girl behind the counter, he grabbed the bag and tugged Jared out the door. The last half block was spent with Jensen tugging Jared towards the house and Jared trying to grab the cake out of Jensen’s hand. They were laughing and giggling as they entered the silent house. All thoughts outside of Jared and the overwhelming connection they had had disappeared from Jensen’s mind.

Jensen led Jared to the kitchen, flipping on the light before setting the cake box onto the counter. He relaxed into Jared’s embrace as the tall man stepped in behind him pressing their bodies together. Jared’s arms wrapped around Jensen’s waist, resting on the button fly of his waist. Jensen covered Jared’s hands with his own. He slid one down from the opening of his jeans to cover his cock, which was aching and hard. 

When Jared started slowly massaging Jensen’s erection through his jeans, Jensen felt his whole body tremble. He raised his arms so that his hands were behind Jared’s head and he brought their mouths together in an awkwardly angled kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance but Jared won only because he used Jensen’s shock at his jeans being opened to his advantage. There was an expertise in Jared’s movements; Jensen’s head was spinning as the cool air in the kitchen caressed his cock, Jared’s hands grasping the weight of him in his large hands.

“Fuck,” Jensen moaned. With his free hand, Jared had pushed Jensen’s jeans and underwear down his hips, past his ass and they pooled at his knees. 

“Just you wait,” Jared promised before spinning Jensen around so that they were facing each other. Before Jensen could take advantage of Jared’s smug smile in front of him, Jared had dropped down to his knees, face aligned with his dripping shaft. Jared made quick work of Jensen’s boots and pants, tossing everything aside so that he was naked from the waist down. He leaned in and inhaled deeply, pressing his face in the juncture of Jensen’s leg before giving the cock in front of him a teasing lick and sucking him deep into his throat.

Jensen’s fingers scrambled on the edge of the counter to grab a hold of something so he could maintain his balance. The cake box was moved out of his reach so that there wasn’t an unfortunate accident with the dessert that Jensen was aching to watch Jared indulge in. He grabbed a firm hold of Jared’s hair with one hand while his eyes were locked at the point where his cock went in and out of Jared’s stretched mouth, his lips already red from use.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Jensen moaned, punctuating the compliment with a hip thrust. He was surprised when Jared pulled off, struggling through a strangled laugh. “What?”

“Everyone’s beautiful when they’re sucking your cock,” Jared argued. He rubbed the edge of his mouth with his thumb, sucking the pre-come from his finger. “That’s such an empty compliment.”

Jensen responded with a smile as his finger traced Jared’s lips. “I’m sure you’ll be beautiful when I’m sucking yours. Or you’re fucking my ass. I bet you’re never more beautiful than when I’m riding you, working your cock while I jerk off on you. Now please make me come.” Jensen’s skin pebbled with arousal and goose bumps at the feral grin that resulted.

“Bossy,” Jared grabbed Jensen’s cock and gave a fast, hard stroke. “Little,” he then leaned in and tongued the slit at the end, cupping Jensen’s balls in his hands. “Slut,” he swallowed Jensen down, burying his nose in the small patch of pubic hair at the base.

Jensen couldn’t hold back the groan, protesting weakly. “Hey,” he whined.

“What?” Jared asked, pulling off with a soft pop before picking up where he left off with his hand. 

“Who are you calling little?”

They shared a smile as Jared pulled Jensen close, examining every crease, every muscle and inch of his beautifully, erect cock. “No, not calling you small at all. Just a bossy slut, really.”

“You know,” Jensen said, trying to laugh through the heat electrifying his entire body. “A girl could get a complex being called a slut so often.”

Jared pulled off quickly as he began to laugh. He let out a rough cough, resting his forehead on Jensen’s bare hip. “You’re lucky,” he admonished. Jensen grabbed Jared’s hands from where they were clutching his waist and gave a quick tug. “Come on. Upstairs.”

Jensen led Jared up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom. He vaguely called out rooms to Jared as they passed the rooms. When they passed Danneel’s room Jared stopped. “So this is it, huh?”

“This is what?” Jensen looked around, wondering what Jared saw as he passed through their house. 

“The place.” Jared met his gaze before nodding at Danneel’s door which was ajar. “Where Danneel took Gen’s lesbian virginity.”

When Jared’s words processed through Jensen’s head he burst into laughter. “From how I hear it, Gen started it. Got naked, stormed through the house and put herself on display.”

“Now she’s a bossy slut,” Jared said. He pulled Jensen in and kissed him hungrily as he undid the buttons on his shirt to finish undressing him. “She’s not MY bossy slut, that’s you.”

Jensen started working on Jared’s clothes. He wanted him just as naked as he was. “Well, we do have the name thing going for us.” 

They were both naked in the hallway, eyeing each other up and down. Jared felt the need to make a confession. “I am NOT going to last long. Don’t judge me on my first performance.”

Jensen licked the inside of Jared’s mouth as he backed them into his room. “Well, we’ll just have to go a few rounds before conclusive data is reached.” He saw Jared’s eyes darken, his lower lip catch between his teeth.

“That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.” 

Before Jensen could respond, he found himself on his bed, shoulders pressed to the mattress and knees separated. Jared situated himself in the space between Jensen’s legs. Jensen couldn’t stop trembling, the feel of Jared’s hands running gently up and down his thighs. There was a heat to his touch, but it was the emotion behind it. There was a tender, adoring expression in Jared’s eyes that had Jensen’s heart fluttering. Jensen felt connected to Jared and couldn’t imagine feeling this connection with anyone else in his entire life.

Jared looked down at the man in front of him. There were no words that could begin to express what he was feeling in that moment, what emotions this man could illicit in him. He couldn’t help himself, Jared leaned down to kiss Jensen, trying to convey everything in his head, in his heart through that one simple act.

“Please,” Jensen moaned into Jared’s mouth. “I need you.”

Jared rested his forehead against Jensen’s and forced himself to take a deep breath. “Need to open you up.”

“Hurry.”

The lube was cool against Jensen’s skin and he arched into Jared’s expert touch. Jared used first one, two and then finally three fingers, scissoring them to stretch the tight anal muscles and every so often would rub his prostate with teasing strokes. Jensen couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting, fucking against Jared’s fingers while he watched the range of emotions that reflected in his eyes.

“God, your fingers,” Jensen moaned.

“Tight,” Jared responded, flicking his tongue in between his index and middle finger to lap at Jensen’s hole. It was red and swollen from the stretching he was receiving. “So fucking tight.”

“Gonna come.” Jensen couldn’t stop his hand from grabbing his erection. He stroked himself with frantic, jerky movements. He needed the orgasm, it was so strong, building so quickly that he was worried he would fly right off of the mattress. “Please…please…”

Jared leaned in, kissing Jensen’s open mouth and licking between his lips. “Come for me, beautiful. Let me see how gorgeous you are when you come. Then I’ll fuck you and make you come all over again.”

The force of the orgasm startled Jensen, his eyes slammed shut as his toes curled and his whole body began to tremble violently. It was as though every ounce of energy, every piece of life force he had burst out of his cock and he could vaguely feel Jared stroking his cock while his fingers continued stretching his clenching hole. 

Jensen barely whispered his request to Jared, but knew by the groan against his jaw that the other man had heard him. “Fuck me, please.”

Jared slid a condom on his own cock which was aching like nothing he’d ever felt before. Watching this beautiful man fall apart in front of him, shatter as though he was made of porcelain only fueled Jared’s hunger for him. He placed his cock at Jensen’s opening and slid in, inch by torturously delicious inch until they were flush against one another. Jared propped Jensen’s legs around his hips and he leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of Jensen’s head and their foreheads against one another.

“Are you ready?” he asked breathlessly. Jared watched Jensen’s mossy green eyes open, slightly dazed but still hungry. Jensen nodded and Jared pressed their mouths together in one last kiss before he started to move.

Their fucking started out slow. Jared withdrew so that only the head of his cock was still inside of Jensen’s body and then moving back in, just as slow, feeling each breath, each move the other man made. Jared continued on this way until finally he couldn’t take any more, he needed to move, he needed to come and he wanted Jensen there with him. Resting back on his haunches, Jared positioned them so that he could piston into Jensen’s body roughly, punching his prostate with almost every thrust forward, jerking the other man off at the same time. 

“Hands on the railing,” Jared growled. Their eyes met and Jared only gave a stern nod. “Do it. No hands, I’ve got this.”

“But…” Jensen licked his lips as he disobeyed Jared’s request. He covered Jared’s hand with his own and began helping to jerk himself off. Jared’s slap was sharp, startling Jensen enough that he removed his hands.

“I said hold the railings. Or play with your nipples. I want your cock and I want your ass. Only me.”

Jensen obeyed his lover’s request this time, grabbing onto his bed’s headboard railings tightly. Jared moved his hands to Jensen’s hips and began to move them together sharply, giving Jensen’s cock no attention. 

“I could make you come without even touching your cock, just watch.”

Jared could tell Jensen wanted to argue, but he saw how responsive Jensen was, how stimulated his ass was. 

A stream of filth came out of Jared’s mouth, his words were descriptions and suggestions of things he wanted to do to Jensen’s body, to have Jensen do to him. Intermittently, Jensen would interject, add his own requests and desires. They were both sweating, skin rubbing hotly against one another, the taste of salt in their kiss, a stench of sex in the air. Finally it was too much, Jared couldn’t hold on any longer and he didn’t want to. He let go of Jensen’s hips, instead leaning down to whisper in his ear. What were once rough, thrusting movements transformed into rhythmic, slow rolls of his hips.

“Come for me Jen, let me see you let go.”

Jensen had been rendered speechless. His whole body was one massive nerve ending, all senses directly tied to the man who was surrounding him completely.

“Come so I can come, I won’t let go until you do.”

Jensen’s eyes fluttered shut and the moment Jared’s perfect teeth bit sharply into his plush bottom lip, Jensen felt the second orgasm slam into him, taking away any of the final remaining brain cells. It was then that Jared allowed his own orgasm to roll over him. His skin was sensitive to Jensen’s ass around his cock, where he was pressed against his chest and where his legs were crossed tightly behind his back. When he could no longer hold himself up, Jared allowed his arms to give way and he fell onto the bed beside Jensen who was still gasping for each breath he tried to take.

They were silent for a period of time as they softly caressed each other’s skin, careful of how oversensitive they both were at the moment. Their eyes met in the darkened room, so much passed between them as Jared’s fingers traced Jensen’s cheek and Jensen kissed Jared’s shoulder.

“You are amazing,” Jensen whispered, in awe. Jared found himself blushing as he met Jensen’s lips for a chaste kiss.

“If I’m amazing, it’s because you make me that way.” 

Jensen knew there was nothing he could say to match that sentiment. “I’ll be right back,” Jensen regretfully got out of bed and headed to the bathroom across the hall. Minutes later, he popped his head into his room to see Jared still lying in the middle of the bed, spread eagle. “Feel free to clean up. I left a wash cloth and a towel on the sink. There’s something I have to take care of downstairs.”

And with that, Jensen left Jared alone. Groaning at the ache in muscles Jared hadn’t used in far too long, the smile appeared on his lips and he gave a satisfied stretch. By the time he’d gone to the bathroom, cleaned up and gone back to Jensen’s bedroom, the other man still had yet to appear. He crawled back into the bed and made himself comfortable on the portion of the bed that wasn’t wet from their phenomenally fantastic sex. Moments after he settled, Jensen appeared at the door with a giant smile on his face.

“What’s that smile about?” Jared asked, but before Jensen answered, he stepped in the room. In his hands was a dinner sized plate with a piece of chocolate fudge cake the size of quarter of the entire cake. Jared’s eyes widened. “I’d forgotten about the cake,” he said with the grin of a child who had been presented with the best desert ever. Jensen held out the plate and two forks.

“You’ve definitely earned this,” Jensen said with a kiss to Jared’s lips as he too crawled into the bed. “I thought we could share.”

Jared’s eyes moved from the decadent cake to Jensen sitting beside him in bed, hair at all angles, face still flushed and eyes hazy with lust and extreme pleasure. Not to mention that they were naked and there was a promise of so much more lingering in the air between them. He couldn’t help but lean in and rest his forehead against Jensen’s. “How did I get so lucky?” He said softly, voice thick with emotion. 

“I keep asking myself the same thing,” Jensen admitted with a shy smile.  
They took turns feeding themselves and each other, enjoying the sweet, rich chocolate and fudge on their tongue while alternating bites of the dessert with bites of each other. When they were finally done with the cake, Jensen had set the plate on the floor and proceeded to pull Jared down on top of him to continue their kissing, stepping up to making out. It was nearly an hour later when they both heard Ginny whining at Jensen’s bedroom door.

“Shit,” Jensen mumbled. “She needs to go out.” 

Jared nodded, his face a solemn frown. “Yeah, Tank probably is going nuts at the house. Knowing my friends, they’ve forgotten to take him out.” They shared a kiss, only breaking it off when Virginia’s whines became louder, her tail was thumping against the door with urgency. 

“You have to go home?” Jensen asked, although he knew the answer. He understood Jared’s desire to go home and make sure Tank was okay, but at the same time was feeling greedy and wanted the other man all to himself.

“Yeah. I don’t want to, but I should.”

They both stood up and slowly dressed themselves, sharing smiles and kisses with each piece of clothing that they put on. Finally, they were dressed and in the kitchen. It was then that Jensen had an idea. “Look, Ginny needs to walk. You’re a good walk away. We’ll walk you home.”

The pleasant surprise was evident on Jared’s face. Jensen’s stomach fluttered and he knew he’d made the right choice.

“Are you sure?”

Jensen nodded. She could use a good walk. And I’m not tired anymore, not to mention it will be good to stretch out my muscles. Jared agreed and once they’d leashed Ginny and locked the house, they thread their fingers together and started off to Jared’s house. 

When they were halfway there, Jared had an idea. “So, Tank is going to need a walk. So maybe we’ll just walk you back,” he suggested. Jared didn’t want to invite himself over, but he hadn’t wanted to end their date as soon as he’d had to. In fact, he’d really wanted nothing more than to stay the night with Jensen and wake up with him. Unsure if Jensen truly wanted the same thing, he held his breath, waiting for the other man’s answer. It came in the form of a blinding grin and Ginny barking happily.

“And then you both can stay over. You can walk us home and then if you want…”

“I want,” Jared answered without letting Jensen finish. There was no way that sentence could have ended with something Jared didn’t want. 

“Good.”

“Great.”

They arrived at Jared’s to find Genevieve and Danneel sitting at the table, both in a pair of shorts and tee shirts. They were eating ice cream and laughing over something that Jared and Jensen had missed before coming into the house. Both Jared and Jensen laughed at the shock on their faces. 

“What the?” Danneel asked, looking back and forth between Jared and Jensen. Her eyes caught on their clasped hands between them and she gave a happy grin.

Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand before waving at the girls and heading to his room where Tank was passed out on his pillow. 

It was Jensen who stayed to explain. “Jared wasn’t sure if anyone would remember to walk Tank, so he wanted to come home and make sure he was okay. And Ginny and I decided to walk him.”

“I’ll have you know,” Genevieve said loud enough that Jared could hear him. “We did walk him.” 

Jared entered the room giving a laugh of disbelief while Jensen nodded and smiled. Neither believed her.

“We did, just before midnight,” Danneel backed her girlfriend up. When neither man answered she shrugged. “We weren’t feeling up to going out, so we stayed in. Watched some old movies, ate lots of food that’s not good for us and Tank came out and sat with us. At midnight he was getting restless so we took him out.”

“How…domestic of you,” Jensen laughed. 

“Damn right,” Genevieve added. “Where are you two going?” It was clear that neither Jensen or Jared were planning on staying.

“Well, since Jensen walked me home, I’m going to walk him home. I’m going to take Tank with me.”

“And then I’m going to kidnap him and tie him to my bed for the rest of the night.” Jensen backed up at the expressions on their friends faces. His gaze met Jared’s who was shaking his head while mouthing the word ‘no’.

“No?” Jensen said in confusion. Jared nodded and stared Danni and Genevieve down.

“Exactly. No. You may not come with us and you sure as hell can’t watch.”

Jensen whipped his head to look at the girls who had exaggerated pouts marring their lips.

“But…” Danni whined. “We walked Tank and everything.”

“No,” Jensen agreed with Jared. “Not going to happen.”

“Can you at least record it?” Genevieve asked hopefully.

“NO,” Jensen answered, surprised at how Jared cocked an eyebrow and looked at Jensen thoughtfully. “NO,” he reiterated, now glaring at Jared. 

“We can negotiate.” Jared turned to look at the girls who were grinning. “But no, you can’t watch.”

“You’re no fun,” Genevieve laughed. She stood up to put their bowls in the sink, stopping by Jared to hug him affectionately. Jensen felt the need to defend Jared’s honour.

“I’ll have you know,” he said with a grin. “Jared is plenty of fun. Hours of fun.”

“Hours, you say?” Danneel’s eyes raked up and down Jared’s body. 

“Hey,” Jensen and Genevieve protested in unison. They all broke into laughter as they said their goodnights. Danneel let them know that she would be staying with Genevieve for the night. With plans made to meet for brunch the next day, Jared and Jensen gathered the dogs and headed back out to Jensen’s.

Upon arriving home, Ginny ran into the house and directly to her bed. She curled up on the oversized pink plush material and barked once. Jared and Jensen were shocked to see Tank yip back at her and follow her through the kitchen into the laundry room, the room Ginny had called her own. They followed the tiny dog in and watched him curl up beside her before both of them falling fast asleep.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” Jensen held out his hand to lead Jared up to his bed. He would think about everything later. Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week. There was too much going through his head for him to start to make sense out of any of them. All he knew, all that was important in that moment was Jared’s hand in his own, getting ready to get into bed with him. They shared a few more kisses before settling down. Jensen curled into the side of Jared’s body, their legs tangled together and their breathing synchronized.

“Good night, Jensen,” Jared whispered into Jensen’s hair. He was barely able to respond before his eyes closed and he let sleep overtake him.


	8. Interlude 2

Everything had turned on its head and Chris had no clue as to how it all got away from him. Sandy was doing some extra credit work in one of the classes she was having a problem with and Chris had promised as a reward for her hard work he would take her for lunch. From lunch they had gone for a walk and ended up at Sandy’s house watching television with Genevieve and Danneel. When Chris and Sandy had arrived, the girls were just putting their books away from studying for respective tests happening that week.

They talked about getting dinner and how the girls were planning on going out to find a hot, tall guy to play with that night. Sandy and a few of her friends were going to come out and watch Chris and Steve perform at a bar they had agreed to play for extra money at. Chris’ cell phone rang and turned everyone’s day around in the blink of an eye.

“No, no. I get it. You’re sick. I’ll find something else. Someone else,” Chris rubbed his face with frustration. He knew that Steve wouldn’t cancel unless he truly couldn’t play but Chris didn’t want to cancel this gig. They had only played a few times at that bar and if he flaked out last minute they might not book them to play again. 

“Maybe Jen can fill in.” 

Steve’s suggestion caused for Chris to sigh with relief. Jensen would sometimes join them on stage and he knew all of Steve’s parts and chords for the set. He hung up with his friend feeling confident that everything would be okay.

“Steve sick?” Danni asked with concern. 

“Yeah, I think he has something that’s been going on. Sounded congested and phlegmy. We have a gig tonight, but I’m going to call Jen and have him fill in.”  
Danneel shook her head sadly. “He won’t. He can’t, he has a date with Jared tonight. They’ve been trying to connect for a few weeks now on a night they’re both free.”

There was a moment where Chris felt bad, knowing how much Jensen liked the other man and how long he’d been waiting for this date. But at the same time he knew how important this was Chris so he knew his best friend wouldn’t let him down.

“And Jared has been really looking forward to this date too,” Genevieve threw in her own opinion. 

Chris shook his head as he dialed their home number. Jensen had been home when he’d left earlier and hadn’t said anything about going out for anything except his date.

“Where is he?” 

Genevieve cocked her head to the side. “Where is who?”

“Jen, he was home. Said he didn’t have anything until his date.”

Genevieve smiled and looked over at Sandy who hadn’t said anything. “He called Jare just before you guys got home and invited Tank out for a doggie play date with Ginny.”

Sandy sighed and covered her heart with her hand. “That is so sweet.”

Chris’ laughter interrupted their sweet moment. “If they’re out now, why do they need to go out on a date tonight?” He jumped when Sandy slapped him on the shoulder. “I’m just saying. If they’re out now then he can come help me tonight. Better yet, Jared can go with you to watch us perform, it will be great.” The thought that Jensen would turn him down barely even penetrated Chris’ resolve. 

Dialing the number, Chris smiled when Jensen answered. “Christian, what’s up?”

“Hey son, Danni said you took Virginia to the park with Jared and his dog.”

“Yeah, we’re both here. I shouldn’t be too much longer. Gotta be ready for my big date tonight.” 

Despite the excitement in Jensen’s voice, playing for as many venues as he could would only better his chances at making a career out of his music. “So, about that. Is there any way you can cancel?” 

Jensen laughed as though he was kidding, when it was clear that he wasn’t going to laugh Jensen stopped. “No Chris, there is no way I can cancel my date with Jared tonight.” 

“Can you reschedule? Tell him something came up?”

“No I WON’T reschedule. And nothing DID come up. What’s wrong with you?” 

Jensen was getting angry; Chris could hear it loud and clear. But nothing was going to deter him. “Well, can you guys maybe switch the venue of your date?”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Chris?”

“I need you tonight. We’ve got a gig and I need a guitarist. Can you just tell him that I need your help and maybe reschedule, or bring him. He can see us play and during intermission and after you guys can have your date.” As angry as Jensen got, Chris got angrier. He had expected Jensen to come to his aid, to be his best friend and help him out. God knew he’d helped Jensen out without question many times before. This was one night he was asking Jensen to sacrifice for him.

“Are you insane? No. Why do you need me?”

“Steve’s sick and we have a gig tonight. I need someone to play with me and you’re all I’ve got on short notice. Please, don’t be a dick about this. Don’t be so fucking selfish. I need you, you barely know this kid. He’ll understand, if he’s as cool as you and Sandy say…”

“No, this isn’t my problem. This is your problem, yours and Steve. I’m sorry he’s sick but I’m not available.” Jensen’s voice was emotionless. He was speaking slowly, as if trying to control his anger. It only fueled Chris’ rage and he felt the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

“It’s just a fucking date. Hell, you’re with him right now.”

“Oh, just a fucking date. When it’s my life it’s just a fucking date. When it’s you and we have plans it’s okay because Sandy’s this hot chick and you’re still in the getting to know you phase and we’re all expected to understand. Fuck you.” 

“You’re such a selfish asshole, this is my music,” Chris argued, nearly shouting. “This is my life and you know that. If you were a true friend you’d understand. You’d have my back and not this kid who means shit to us.”

Chris watched Danneel stand up and storm over to where he was standing. He pulled the phone from his ear shielding it from where she tried to grab it. 

“You fucking asshole,” she said angrily. “You have no right to say that to him.”

“Danni,” Gen looked at her girlfriend with a worried expression on her face. Chris flashed Danni the middle finger and told her to mind her own business. 

“You’d better hope he forgives you after this fucking stunt you just pulled. You disgust me.” Genevieve pulled Danni away and they both stormed up the stairs.

When Chris focused back on the phone in his hand there was dead air. He checked the display screen and saw Jensen had hung up on him. “Fucking shit,” he cursed as he threw the phone against the wall. “Selfish prick.” His scream echoed in the room. 

A room opened upstairs and Danneel flew back down the stairs, her red hair flying angrily behind her. “How fucking DARE you?” she accused.

“Who the fuck are you to yell at me? This has nothing to do with you. This is between me and that fucking traitor Jensen.”

“Fuck you,” Danneel seethed. “You know he’ll do anything for you. He has done anything for you, WILL DO anything for you and once, just one damn time he doesn’t drop everything for you and you accuse him of not being a good friend?”

Their fight continued until finally Genevieve saw how overworked Danneel was and gently pulled her away from Chris.

“Come on, Danni. Lets go get some air.”

“Yeah, go get some fucking air,” Chris mocked with a sneer.

“Go to hell Christian,” Genevieve cursed at him, once again leading Danneel up the stairs to her bedroom.

Chris continued to mumble under his breath, not sure what he was going to do to get someone else to play with him that night. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands, trying to calm himself down. When he looked up he saw Sandy watching him. There was no distinguishing mood displayed on her face. “What kind of best friend fucking doesn’t tell his best friend he will cancel a date when he needs him? Betrayal, that’s what that is. Don’t you agree?” 

No answer was forthcoming and Chris felt his anger rise again. 

“Don’t you agree? What selfish prick puts himself over his best friend? For a piece of ass. Do you have anything to say?” Her silence was only adding to his frustration.

It was as if Sandy was choosing her words wisely. When she finally began to speak, he immediately could hear the irritation in her voice.

“I really think you should stop and think about what you’re saying. You’re overreacting.”

Chris recoiled as though Sandy had slapped him. “Are you serious right now?”

“Are you?” Sandy gave a humourless laugh. “He’s your best friend. And he doesn’t do one thing that you want him to do you write him off. And furthermore, that KID you keep referring to as if he’s a piece of trash? He’s one of my best friends. And you better remember that.”

“God, you’re as unreasonable as they are. What is wrong with you fucking people? Why is it so bad that I want my friend to help me and am pissed when he’s too much of a fucking girl to say no to a hot guy just because he wants to fuck him?”

Sandy stood up to full height, just barely reaching Chris’ shoulder where he too had jumped up from his position on the couch. “Don’t you dare take your anger out on me. Especially when you’re wrong, we all know you’re wrong but you’re too much of an ass to admit it.”

It was clear that Chris was not about to calm down, let alone apologize to any of them for how he’d been acting. Sandy stared her boyfriend straight in the eye, “Maybe you should go for a bit. We can discuss this later.”

He thought about fighting, but knew it would be a lost cause. Not to mention he was dangerously close to saying something that he would not be able to take back. Silently, he grabbed his coat and shoved his feet in his boots that were at the bottom of the stairs leading to the second floor. When he looked up he saw Danneel standing at the top with her hands on her hips.

“Stay away from the house.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Check your phone jackass. Jen’s on his way home to get ready for his date with Jared. Stay away from the house. Don’t confront him, just let him calm down.”

“So I’m not wanted here but I can’t even go to my own house?”

Genevieve appeared behind Danneel, a sneer on her face. “Maybe you should think about why that is Kane?”

“Maybe you should mind your own damn business.” He just wanted everyone to mind their own business, to let him deal with this on his own. Or with Jensen, who didn’t want anyone to talk to him or to see any of them if the text on his phone was true. He looked up at Genevieve as she spoke again.

“Jared IS my business.”

Chris looked back and forth to each of the women that were standing before him, eyes narrowed and arms crossed over their chests. He could feel the tension in the room, the volatile air that was still present. “”Fuck you all,” was all he could say as he stormed out the front door, slamming it behind him.

He had no idea where he would go, where he could go. He wanted to go to a bar and start drinking to numb the sting of betrayal that he felt. Betrayal from everyone, starting with Steve and ending with Sandy. Not one person was behind him and he felt alone. A feeling he’d been familiar with recently, so familiar that he felt like he was being drowned by it. In his car, Chris started to drive with no destination in mind. He wasn’t sure where he wanted to go, he just knew he couldn’t sit still. It took fifteen minutes of aimless driving for everything to catch up to him. He was still angry, but the replay of his conversations with Jensen and Sandy upset him the most. Two people he cared about, the two people he cared MOST about had been treated with utter disrespect and disregard today and there was no one to blame but himself.

He stopped off at the florist, picked up a dozen roses and climbed back into his car so he could head back to his girlfriend’s house to beg for forgiveness. Chris wiped the tears from his eyes, tears he would deny until his dying day, and rang the doorbell. Sandy opened the door with traces of her own tears on her cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Chris whispered with a broken voice. He watched Sandy’s stoic face fall and tears pool in her eyes.

“What is going on with you?” Sandy asked softly. She stepped out onto the verandah and hugged Chris tightly.

“Just…everything. But I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. Please tell me you forgive me?” The roses were on the railing where he picked them back up and presented them to his girlfriend. 

“Of course. But we need to talk about this. I’ve never seen you like this. “ 

Chris shook his head. “I don’t know… I just, I can’t talk about it. Not now. I’m so fucking confused. ” He took a deep breath and blinked back a few more tears. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m so damn sorry.”

With a sad smile Sandy led him inside and they sat on the couch. He cringed when he saw Danneel and Genevieve sitting on the love seat, whispering between them. His eyes met Danni’s, she stood up and walked in front of him. 

“Are you done?” Her eyes were hard but her voice was gentle and caring.

“I fucking hope so,” was all he could reply with. They shared a hug, breaking for Chris to join Sandy on the couch. As they got settled, the door opened and Jared walked in. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he entered the living room, taking in the two couples with trepidation.

“H-hey.”

Jared’s eyes flickered on Chris for only a few seconds. He put his head down and headed for the stairs.

“Jared? Wait?” Chris’s heart was racing. Sandy put her hand on his thigh and squeezed a warning. 

“What is it?”

“I called Jensen and asked him to cancel tonight, or at least reschedule. I have a gig and Steve can’t make it. I need another guitar and backup vocals and Jen usually stands in when we need him.”

Jared nodded, his face betraying nothing.

“He said no, but I think he just didn’t want to upset you. If you tell him that it’s okay, that you guys can do your date another day…”

“Chris,” Jared’s voice was loud, interrupting Chris’ rambling. “If he said no, I have to respect that. I’m not going to ask him to do something that he doesn’t want to do.”

“You’re the reason he doesn’t want to do it. He’s too blinded by this date to be thinking clearly. He doesn’t know what’s important anymore.”

Jared’s eyes narrowed as his hands curled up into fists at his sides. “How can you call him your friend if you have that low of an opinion of him?”

Chris was stunned at Jared’s declaration. 

“How can you think that he would let anyone dictate to him what’s important and what isn’t, like he doesn’t know. Like he doesn’t deserve something that makes him happy? You think that makes him selfish?”

Irritation caused for Chris to roll his eyes. “Oh, I’m sure he told you everything.” He felt his anger rising again.

“He didn’t have to, the whole fucking park heard him yelling.” Jared’s voice never rose above that of casual conversation. “He claims you’re his best friend. Act like it.”

Jared didn’t give him a chance to rebut his claims. He simply turned on his heel and walked out of the room. 

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Danni watched him with pity in her eyes. Chris hated that expression, hated it more when he saw it was reflected in Genevieve and Sandy’s expression as well.

“What am I supposed to do?” He asked. It was nearly six o’clock. They were scheduled to go on between 9:30 and 10. It was too late to cancel but he had no idea what the alternative was.

“Go on alone?” Genevieve snapped sarcastically. 

Chris looked up and contemplated her suggestion. Danneel grinned. “Yeah, why don’t you go on alone?” She asked. “It’s not like you can’t carry a show on your own.”

He didn’t know why the thought hadn’t occurred to him sooner, although it had been a while since he’d performed solo and the bar was expecting at least two of them for the set. “Fuck. I need to talk to Jensen.”

“No,” Danneel put her foot down. “No matter what you do, what you say it’s going to end in a fight. And if you ruin this date for him I will kill you. That you can count on.”

“This isn’t your fight.”

“Wanna bet?”

The doorbell ringing interrupted anything Chris might have said. Chris and Danneel both lurched for the door, but they were stopped by Genevieve. “I will cut a bitch,” she warned both of them with a growl. “Back. Off.”

Chris moved to cut her off before she got to the door but Danneel stopped him. “Please,” she whispered. “Let him be. Just for tonight at least.” They both stood frozen, staring at one another as if to dare the other to move.

Jared’s loud footsteps down the stairs provided Chris with a second where Danneel’s attention was focused elsewhere. He pushed Danneel forward with him into the line of sight so that when Jared opened the door, Chris could see Jensen standing on the porch. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second but Chris could see the rage in their green depths. The anger stunned him, Chris had never seen that level of contempt directed towards him. He let Sandy pull him back into the living room and onto the couch.

Chris barely noticed Genevieve joining them in the living room; he was lost in his own thoughts. They sat in silence for the duration of the movie they were watching and it wasn’t until Danneel stood up to change the disc that anyone spoke.

“What time are you guys going out tonight?” Sandy asked.

Danneel and Genevieve shared a look and what seemed to be a silent conversation. “I’m not sure I feel up to going out any more,” Danneel admitted. “I kind of just want to stay in and de-stress.”

Genevieve nodded causing Danni to exhale in relief. 

“How about you? What time are you guys heading out?”

Chris rubbed his temples and fought the headache that was forming. “I need to be there at nine."

“Good luck with that,” Genevieve called as she headed upstairs. Danneel flashed Chris a sad smile before following her up.

“You’re still coming, right?” Chris hated the need in his voice. He smiled softly when Sandy nodded and climbed onto his lap. 

“Of course,” she gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. “You might not believe it, but I’m here for you. I don’t like seeing you hurt, and I know you’re hurting so much right now.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” he admitted slowly. “About anything. I’m just so lost.”

Sandy ran her fingers through his hair, trying to smooth out the tension. “You’re never alone. You don’t have to be lost, because I will always be here for you.”

 

Chris just hoped the same could be said for Jensen.


	9. Chapter 6

Jensen had never gone this long without speaking to Chris and it was beginning to wear on him. He’d never been happier yet at the same time was depressed due to losing one of his best friends. Not that he’d lost Chris entirely, but it was clear that both men were going out of their way to avoid each other and Jensen had no idea how to stop it. Every time he thought about Chris and the betrayal he’d felt hearing the words that he was selfish and a bad friend Jensen got angry. He felt anger and a rage he’d never experienced before. But with each day, each first he and Jared experienced he wanted to share that joy with Chris like he had with Danni.

A few weeks had gone by since that afternoon, since Jensen’s first date with Jared and the last day he’d spoken to Chris. Danneel had texted him to say that she was meeting a few of her friends for pedicures, Steve was off doing whatever he did when he wasn’t with the rest of them and Jensen wasn’t sure where Chris was. He knew that Jared was spending time with his roommates not having spent much time with them since he’d been with Jensen for the majority of the week. Dozing on the couch, Jensen had the football game on the television when the door opened and he looked up to see Chris standing in the doorway to the living room. The mood shifted from comfortable to awkward. Jensen sat up as he watched Chris enter the living room to sit on their lazy boy chair.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for nearly twenty minutes before Chris finally spoke. “So, are we ever going to talk about this?”

Jensen scratched the back of his neck and finally met Chris’ eye. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“Just about as good as you’ve been avoiding me I’d say.”

“Right.” Jensen couldn’t deny the claim but he wouldn’t be the first to break, he’d been slighted here, not Chris. “I don’t think I had much else to say on the topic. You were free to clear anything up at any time.”

“You’re always with him,” Chris accused. “It’s hard to talk to you about anything when you’re never alone.” There was a petulant note in his tone causing for Jensen’s eyes to narrow.

“On that subject,” Jensen’s back straightened and he fought to hold his tone. “When did it become okay for you to have a girlfriend, to be with her twenty four seven and expect us all to adapt but when I find someone it’s this heinous crime?”

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Chris raised his voice. He was clearly agitated and Jensen knew that the cease fire was a far ways away. 

“Then what are you saying? Explain it to me, because I’m having a hard time following you. You’re mad because I won’t drop everything and help you out, but it’s never been a problem for you to cancel on me last minute. You are upset because I haven’t been accessible to you whenever you wanted, but it’s fine if we don’t see you for days because you’ve got your own shit going on and you have to make time for Sandy.”

“So you have a problem with Sandy?” 

Jensen gave a sharp barking laugh. “No. I don’t, but what I have a problem with is you being a hypocrite. It’s okay if it’s you but fuck it if it’s us. That’s bullshit. You could have called me any time and said you wanted to talk about shit but no, you don’t. Then you blame me because I’m not moping around waiting for you to forgive me for being a shitty fucking friend.”

At Jensen’s raised voice, Chris dropped back down on the chair he’d stood up from and all of the fight went out of him. He put his head in his hands and sighed. Jensen took this moment to get everything off of his chest.

“And furthermore, I am not a bad friend. I’m not a selfish asshole Chris, and fuck you for making me feel like one. Fuck you for not understanding how hard it was for me to tell you no, knowing how angry you were with me. You know how long I’d been waiting, how much that date meant to me. And you just expected me to drop everything. You assumed I would drop everything for you.”

“You’re right,” Chris murmured softly.

“If you’d just asked…” Jensen felt tears pool in the corner of his eyes. All of the emotion he’d been bottling up for the past few weeks was surfacing and he felt his body trembling. “If you’d have just asked and given me the choice, I might have said yes. I would have seen if Jared wanted to go…but you practically told me to cancel the date. There was no choice, I was just supposed to forget my shit and do what you wanted. I’m always supposed to just do what you all want with no regard to me or what I want, and that’s what fucking sucks. Because when I do stand up for myself, when I do put my foot down I’m a selfish asshole.”

“Jensen,” Chris’ voice was rough, like he himself was trying to hold back tears. Their eyes met and they both let out deep breaths they’d been holding. “I’m sorry, I know.”

“What the fuck though?” Jensen pleaded for an explanation. “Please explain it to me because I’m really fucking lost right now.”

He watched Chris take a few calming breaths and wiped his face with his hands. It was clear that the other man was going through a rough time and Jensen’s heart went out to him. Jensen knew Chris wasn’t a malicious person, not unless he felt threatened, so what had him so threatened of Jared was a mystery to Jensen. 

“You know when you’ve gone too far, but you don’t know how to stop yourself? I could hear myself talking but… I don’t know. It was just…I was so upset, so surprised that you’d said no I couldn’t hear anything else.”

“It really fucking stung,” Jensen admitted. “You’re practically my brother and…”

“I know, and it wasn’t me. I mean, it was, but at the same time I couldn’t stop myself and I knew it was wrong, hell everyone told me what an asshole I was being but I just couldn’t stop. You have to believe me, I’m so god damn sorry I can’t even tell you.”

Jensen listened as Chris relayed everything that had happened at Jared’s house both while he was out with Jared at the park and afterwards. When Jensen admitted that Jared hadn’t told him about Chris approaching him and asking him to convince Jensen to cancel, Chris seemed shocked. He had assumed that Jared would have run to Jensen and told him but Jensen assured Chris that they hadn’t spoken at all about it.

“He must hate me,” Chris exhaled as though a giant weight had been lifted off of him. Jensen understood the feeling because he was finally feeling like things would be okay between them. 

“No, he doesn’t. Or if he does he hasn’t said anything to me about hating you.” Jensen stood up and went to the kitchen to grab them both a beer. Upon drowning half of it, Jensen spoke again. “Well, that’s a lie. He doesn’t understand what you have against him, but he doesn’t hate you.”

Chris raised an eyebrow, as though he didn’t believe Jensen. “I’m a big boy Jenny, you can tell me if your boyfriend doesn’t like me.”

“He was a little pissed on my behalf, spoke about respect and friendship and making my own decisions, but he doesn’t hate you. He doesn’t even know you.” Jensen held his breath; he was interested in how Chris would respond to that. He wanted nothing more than Jared and Chris to get along, to have both of these men who meant so much to him be able to coexist and actually be friends. 

“Well we’ll have to fix that then won’t we?”

Jensen smiled and finished the last bit of his beer. “I guess we will. What are you up to now? Do you have any plans?”

Chris shook his head. “Not really. All I’d planned was to talk to you and try to figure some shit out. That was number one on my list today.”

“Let’s go out. We’ll get a few beers and maybe something to eat.”

“Jen, it’s 4pm.”

“What? Like we haven’t started this early before. I say a few drinks and then dinner.”

Midway through their second pitcher of beer Jensen’s phone rang. He looked down to see Jared’s name on his display screen and a smile instantly covered his face. He hadn’t even realized he was staring at it, wondering whether to answer when Chris’ voice startled him. 

“Hey loverboy, answer it.”

“You sure?”

“Answer it.”

Flicking across the screen, Jensen brought the phone up to his ear. “What’s happening Jay?

“Not much, San, Gen, Chad and I spent the day doing house stuff, and now Gen went off to meet Danneel and Chad went to see Soph and Sandy and I are bored. What are you up to?”

“Out with Chris,” Jensen heard Jared’s intake of breath and couldn’t hold back his laughter. 

“Everything okay?” The concern was clear in Jared’s voice and it only made Jensen fall harder for him.

“Yeah, we’re just having a few pitchers. Gonna get dinner soon.” Chris caught Jensen’s attention. “Hold on Jay.” 

“What are they doing now?” Chris asked.

Jensen relayed to Chris what Jared had told him and he saw Chris smile. 

“Invite the two of them. We’ll hold off and then when they get dinner we can all eat.” 

Jensen nodded and focused his attention back to the phone in his hand. “Chris had a great idea, why don’t you and Sandy come down here. We can have a few drinks, have some dinner.” He could hear Jared’s hesitation, could just picture him biting his lip while tugging on his hair nervously. “Jay?”

“Chris’s idea?”

Jensen laughed. “Yes. I swear.”

“Jen, maybe you two need time alone. It’s too soon, I get it. He doesn’t like me and I know you’re trying to be this awesome friend and boyfriend and have all of us get along and be buddies but you know, he doesn’t have to like me. It doesn’t really affect how I feel about you…”

“Jared…Jared…” Jensen repeated until Jared stopped talking. “Stop. Breathe.”

Jared took a few deep breaths and let out a nervous laugh. “Can I think about it? I know Sandy will definitely be up for it, so I’ll let her know…”

“I understand, Jay. Think about it. I won’t be mad either way.” Jensen saw the way Chris wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes. He gave Chris the finger.

“Okay. Just…give me a bit of time to think about it. Either way, Sandy will be there.”

Before Chris could say something after Jensen ended the call he held up his hand. “First off, no. Whatever you’re thinking no. He’s not sure if he should come and I don’t blame him.”

“I didn’t say a word.” Chris didn’t have to. The smirk on his face and twinkle in his eye said it all.

Three quarters of an hour later, Jensen saw Sandy enter the pub. Her eyes were adjusting to the dark atmosphere and she grinned when she spotted them. Jensen’s stomach fell when he saw that she was alone. He understood why Jared would have opted not to join them, but had really been looking forward to seeing him. 

“Hey boys,” she said as she approached. “Got any beer for me, I could use a pint or two.”

Chris gave Jensen a knowing smirk but only turned to Sandy to press a fast kiss to her mouth. “Just you?”

Sandy looked toward the door and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, sorry. Jared…”

“Couldn’t bother to join his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s best friend for a pitcher. I get it.” 

“Chris!” Jensen and Sandy said together.

“No, you know what? It’s better that you know now. You’re better off without him here tonight Jenny. This way we can talk, catch up and just have a good night. What kind of immature dick can’t even come out when his boyfriend invites him out? Asshole.”

All of the tension that had gone earlier in the day was back but multiplied. If he was in Jared’s shoes he would have thought twice about having drinks and dinner with his boyfriend’s best friend who seemed to have a giant hate on for him but without reason. He wouldn’t want to subject himself to this treatment, so he knew subjecting it to Jared wasn’t fair. Jensen couldn’t help but rest his face in his hands, covering his eyes in frustration. He hadn’t been lying when he’d told Chris that Jared hadn’t spoken ill of him. Jared wasn’t the type of person to talk about someone behind their back, especially when he didn’t know them. The way Chris opted to bash Jared at every opportunity was grating on Jensen’s last nerve and he contemplated standing up and calling it a night so he could go and spend time with his boyfriend. 

“You’re the asshole, Christian.” Sandy’s voice was angry, so angry that Jensen looked up to her face and saw the expression she wore. “You’re the immature child that does not know when to keep his mouth shut and let someone speak for one god damned minute.

Chris looked as stunned at Sandy’s outburst as he was. Jensen watched his best friend flush with embarrassment and lower his eyes.

“What I was trying to say was that I was sorry, but Jared was going to be a few minutes. We ran into some of his friends and he stopped to talk, but he was right behind me.”

At the same time, Chris and Jensen looked up and towards the door to see Jared standing not two feet away. Close enough to have heard Chris’ tirade, and judging from his stoic features, he had heard every word. 

“Fuck,” Jensen muttered. He jumped up and fumbled for his wallet in his back pocket. He withdrew a few bills without even pausing to look at them before he threw them on the table between them. “Did you even mean a word you said today?” Jensen turned on his heel and grabbed a hold of Jared’s hand, tugging him towards the door. When Jared didn’t move, Jensen jerked back in surprise. 

“No Jen,” Jared turned to look at Chris, not once letting his gaze waver. “What is your problem with me?” His eyes were cold and his whole body was rigid. Jared was quite possibly the most easygoing person Jensen had ever met, and he was stunned to see him this angry. Jensen held his hand tighter, as if to remind him he was there for him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chris tried to deflect and took a long swallow of his beer. “Are you going to sit down Jenny?”

It was Sandy who replied. “No, Christian. I’d like to know the answer to that as well. What IS your problem with Jared?”

Jensen and Jared were still standing, watching Chris with curious gazes, their faces not revealing anything. Sandy sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, her posture indicating she was very unimpressed and close to joining Jensen and Jared walk out the door. 

Chris shifted uncomfortably, avoiding all eye contact with any of them while he finished the beer in his glass. It was clear that no one was going to give him a break, nor were they going to let him avoid the question. They waited patiently until finally Chris deflated and sagged against the back of the chair.

“Fuck. I don’t know, you know.”

It was Jensen who spoke first. “No, I don’t know.”

“I don’t know what the problem is, okay? Can you two just sit down so we can eat?”

Jensen clenched his teeth and forced air into his lungs in a deep, cleansing breath. “Well you better figure it out soon or we won’t be your concern or your business any longer.” His voice was hard, his eyes trained on Chris’. He stepped in closer to Jared, needing to feel the other man’s closeness.

“You can count me in on that,” Sandy agreed sharply.

As if blaming Jared for the scene playing out, Chris looked up at the other man and shot him a look that could kill. 

“Don’t look at me, Cowboy. This is all on you.”

The tension between them was thick, emotions running high. It wasn’t until someone approached, asking if they needed their extra two chairs that a decision had to be made.

“Please stay,” Chris pleaded. 

Jared and Jensen exchanged a glance before Jared nodded. “Fine.” Jensen placed his jacket on the back of his chair once more and waited for Jared to do the same before tugging his hand gently.

“Just a sec? Excuse us.” He didn’t wait for a response from Chris, he needed a moment with his boyfriend and didn’t care what his best friend thought.

They headed to the small hallway that led to the bathrooms, Jensen pulled Jared in for a tight hug needing to feel him for support. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered. 

“Why are you sorry?” Jared pressed their foreheads together as he cupped Jensen’s face in the palm of his hands.

“I don’t know what is wrong with him, he’s just…this isn’t him. This isn’t who he usually is.”

“Maybe it’s me.” Jared shrugged. “I mean, not everyone gets along with everyone. Maybe he just doesn’t like me. You tell me he’s not like this, Sandy tells me he’s not like this. But I’m sorry, but he seems to be exactly like this and if it’s only when I’m around, then the only common denominator is me and maybe, it’s not him it’s me.”

Jensen shook his head before kissing Jared passionately. “No, I refuse to believe that. There’s something going on with him, but he can’t take it out on you. I’m not going to let him.”

They shared a few more kisses before Jared groaned that they should get back to the table. Jensen held still, not letting Jared go just yet. “Tonight? Can you… stay over? Or I stay at your place?”

Jared’s grin was all the answer Jensen needed. “You never have to ask, you’re welcome over any time.”

A warmth settled in Jensen’s stomach and spread up to his chest. “Ditto.”

By the time they got back to their table, there were a few plates of appetizers sitting in the middle and Chris and Sandy had started nibbling.

“I figured that with all of the beer we’ve been drinking, we’re going to need some food to slow things down,” Chris nodded at the hot wings and garlic bread. As Jared and Jensen sat, a plate of nachos was delivered. Sandy dug in enthusiastically, grinning when she realized she had three sets of eyes on her. 

“What? I’m starving.” To the waiter she asked for another pitcher of beer, a strawberry daiquiri and a plate of cheese fries.

“So I don’t think we’ve ever been properly introduced,” Chris spoke, looking at Jared with a nervous smile. He rubbed his hands on his jeans before extending his right hand across the table. “I’m Christian, Jensen’s roommate.”

For a second, Jared’s eyes flickered to Jensen’s and then Sandy’s before he put on a friendly smile and met Chris’ hand with a firm handshake. “Jared, I’ve heard a lot about you Christian.”

They all laughed at the way Chris’ face flushed and he ducked his head. “Oh, well I’d only believe about a third of it, especially when it’s that one with his stories.”

Jared wiped a strand of cheese from his lips as he’d stuffed a piece of garlic bread into his mouth and laughed. “Unless the stories about naked line dancing on the bar only wearing a cowboy hat and boots is true...” At the way Chris’ eyes widened and Jensen’s jaw dropped, Jared stopped speaking.

“You fucking told him?” Chris squealed as Jensen yelped.

“I didn’t say a word.”

“Wait, what?” Jared burst into laughter. “That happened? No shit.”

“It was once,” Chris whined as he covered his face with his hands.

“Twice,” Jensen corrected. “How did you know?”

“I didn’t,” Jared said. He looked at Sandy who was sitting silently with an innocent expression on her face. The moment their eyes met they both started giggling. Chris and Jensen turned to look at Sandy and Jensen burst into laughter. 

Chris looked scandalized. “YOU? You told him?”

“Damn right I did,” Sandy admitted without shame. “My boyfriend line dances naked, that is not something I keep to myself.”

“You say it like it’s a regular thing,” Chris glared at the two other men who were laughing. 

“Twice is pretty regular,” Jared reasoned.

“Wait,” Jensen said. “How did YOU find out?” When Sandy didn’t answer, only smiled he shook his head met Chris’ eye. 

“Danneel,” they said together. Sandy’s wink gave them all of the answer they needed. Thankful that the mood had lightened, the four friends continued eating, drinking and talking with an ease that none would have expected even earlier that day.

It was midway through their dinner, a pitcher and a half later when Jensen realized the smile on Chris’ face didn’t always meet his eyes. He was engaged in the conversation around him, eager to get to know Jared and try to put everything behind them, but Jensen could tell that something just wasn’t right. He waited for a lull in the conversation to speak.

“Chris, what’s up?”

Chris pretended not to know what he was talking about but Jensen knew the other man too well. Finally Chris sighed and put both elbows on the table. “I don’t know. There is so much going on with me and I’m just not handling it well. Taking it out on you, on Jared when it’s not your fault. I don’t know what to do.”

Jensen hated seeing the other man so confused. “You know you can always talk to me. Anything I can do to help, I’m here.”

“Me too, baby,” Sandy echoed.

“If you want, I could leave. No hard feelings man, but I know we don’t really know each other that well. And…”

 

Chris gave them all a smile and shook his head. “No. I appreciate all of you trying to help but for right now, I just want to enjoy the night.” Jensen vowed that he wouldn’t let too much time pass before he approached Chris to speak about what was bothering him, to try anything he could to help.


	10. Chapter 7

They had all drank far more than they were intending to, but Jared was glad he stopped when he did. He saw Jensen switch to water at one point and knew that if he wanted to be able to do more than fool around messily before passing out, he would have to be careful with how much more he himself drank. When he had drained the remaining beer from his pint, he too slowed down by switching to water.

Upon departing the bar, Sandy let them know that she and Chris were heading back to her and Jared’s house, so the boys could go to Jensen’s without worry of them being there. Jared didn’t care who was going where, as long as Jensen was with him and they were well on their way to getting home and getting naked. It had been an emotional night, facing everything he’d wanted to avoid with Jensen’s best friend. Despite Jensen’s claims that Chris was usually a very easy going man who liked nearly everyone he met, Jared wasn’t convinced. 

In fact, he was absolutely certain that Chris hated him, a belief that had been proven every single time they were in the same room. When Jensen had extended the invitation to join them for dinner and drinks, he had originally planned on staying home, letting Chris and Jensen have their night together and simply agreeing to a ‘Jensen Time Share Program’ with his boyfriend’s best friend. It would be awkward, but if it meant that Jared got Jensen when he could, it would be more than worth it. Jensen was more than worth it, but Jared had never been the one to let someone unfairly judge him, let alone hate him. He wanted to know why Chris seemed to hate him and maybe work out a way to get beyond it. 

It didn’t take long once he’d arrived and the tension was cleared from the air to see that something was bothering the other man. It was something other than Jared and far bigger than anyone probably realized. He didn’t know Chris well or at all really, but whenever Sandy and Jensen weren’t looking at him, Chris looked almost miserable. Something was eating at him and he wondered if his presence was hindering Chris’ opportunity to speak to his girlfriend and best friend about what had been bothering him. When Chris didn’t take his offer to leave so they could speak, Jared felt an unexpected wave of respect for the other man. It was obvious with every glance, every smile that Chris bestowed on Jensen just how much he meant to him. In no way was it romantic, or even sexual in nature. It was just an overwhelming feeling of love that Jared saw between the two men, a love that caused for Jared to be thankful that Jensen had someone like this in his life. Although he had given every indication of the opposite, it was suddenly clear to Jared how important Jensen’s happiness was to Chris and he could feel the gratitude Chris had that his friendship with Jensen had been mended.

Jared had only seen the effects of the rift in their friendship from Jensen’s point of view, but now could see Chris’ and knew that if they had nothing else in common, Jensen’s happiness was one thing they shared. At the same time, he could also see the love Chris felt for Sandy with every touch and ever whisper into her ear. Sandy could hold her own, Jared was never more sure about that, but he still worried about his friend and wanted to know she was being treated the way she deserved. As the night wore on, his initial assessment of Christian Kane was being proven to be that of horrible first …second and third impressions and now he hoped they could get past any issues that had been harboured previously.

Once they were alone, standing on the sidewalk swaying together from having enough to drink that they were still on the drunker side of sober Jared pulled Jensen in to kiss him thoroughly. His tongue pressed through the seam of Jensen’s lips and he licked playfully at his tongue, teasing him into a playful duel. “Take me home and fuck me,” Jared whispered against Jensen’s mouth. 

Jensen could only groan and nod as he pulled Jared in the direction of his house. Their walk to Jensen’s was filled with drunken chatter, neither being able to follow the conversation but still adding to it.

They arrived at Jensen’s house, waved to Genevieve and Danneel who were in the middle of making out with someone that neither Jensen nor Jared recognized but wanted to interrupt long enough to find out and headed directly to Jensen’s bedroom. Jared had almost completely undressed Jensen when the other man stopped him and pulled him so that they were nose to nose. “Do me a favour?”

“I’ll do you as many fucking favours as you want,” Jared gave a husky admission as he pushed Jensen’s jeans down his hips. They pooled at Jensen’s ankles and he stepped out of them. Seconds later, his arms were around Jared’s neck, pressing their now naked bodies against each other.

“I’m serious,” Jensen’s eyes were hazy with alcohol and lust. Their lips met in a soft kiss, when Jensen pulled back he rest their foreheads together. “Remind me to tell you something tomorrow.”

“Just tell me now,” Jared reasoned. His hands reached down to cup Jensen’s bare ass, grinding them together so that their already aching erections hardened further. Jensen only shook his head.

“No, you deserve more than me saying this when we’re drunk and horny. Tomorrow morning, if I don’t tell you, remind me to.”

Jared’s head was fuzzy with arousal so he was finding it hard to follow Jensen. “How will I know if you’ve told me or if I have to tell you to tell me?” He was blinded by the grin that covered Jensen’s face. So much so that he leaned in and kissed him until they were both sprawled on the bed, wrapped entirely in one another.

“Trust me,” Jensen promised, “You’ll know.” He smoothed Jared’s hair from his forehead while staring deeply into his eyes. There was a mixture of awe and adoration on his face and Jared found himself blushing, trying to distract Jensen. “Thank you,” Jensen whispered. “For everything.”

“I should thank you,” Jared’s voice lowered, as if they were sharing secrets. “I know how much Chris means to you and for you to stand up for me like that, for you to have that faith in me…”

“In us,” Jensen admitted. “I have that faith in us. God, it feels like I’ve felt this way forever.”

“I know,” Jared leaned up and pressed their mouths together. “I want you to fuck me tonight; I want to feel you inside of me.” 

They had spoken briefly on their sexual histories and what they liked and disliked. While Jensen admitted that he enjoyed both bottoming and topping in relationships, not exactly having a preference overall, Jared could not say he was as versatile. He primarily topped in relationships, having failed attempts at successful sexual encounters while bottoming and thus previously writing off the possibility. That was until Jensen had turned him on his ass. Never once had Jared felt the need, the want he felt when he was with Jensen, hell, when he was merely speaking to the other man. He barely knew whether he was coming or going sometimes, and that night, when Jensen was ready to write Chris off entirely if he couldn’t give Jared a fair chance to be in their lives, Jared knew that he would trust the other man with anything. Everything.

“I want to feel you.”

Jensen groaned and cupped himself as if stopping his cock from spontaneously combusting and coming all over them both. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“We don’t need to do this.” Jensen began stroking Jared’s erection which was leaking precome all over his hand. “I…”

“I want this,” Jared promised hotly. “I know you’ll make it good for me. I want to make it good for you.” He hadn’t expected Jensen to start laughing.

“Are you kidding me? You think you haven’t been making it good for me? You don’t think I don’t love the feel of your cock inside of me? Fucking, breaking me in half?” Jensen leaned down to lick Jared’s cock, sucking the head into his mouth as he tongued the slit. While his tongue played with his cock, Jensen’s fingers trailed back to circle Jared’s hole, feeling the muscle flutter in anticipation.

“I …GOD JENSEN,” Jared moaned loudly. “Fuck fuck fuck...”

With a pop, Jensen pulled off of Jared’s cock. He grabbed the lube from where it sat on the bed and liberally coated his fingers before once again, circling Jared’s tight hole, pushing just enough so that the tip of his finger slid in. He waited until he pushed the whole digit in before once again swallowing Jared down to the root, rubbing the pad of his finger against his prostate. Jared jerked when he felt Jensen’s lone finger turn into two, but when the other man started to hum around his erection while massaging him from the inside, he couldn’t hold on. There was a weak warning before Jared exploded, coming violently as he thrust against Jensen’s face.

“Yeah, come for me,” Jensen murmured, pulling off of Jared’s erection. He opened his eye to see Jensen’s mouth red and swollen, lips slick from where his come had coated them liberally. He had never seen the other man look so beautiful than when breathless from sucking him. Jared’s cock gave one last load which landed on Jensen’s jaw before sliding down his throat to his chest. Before he could think about it, Jared leaned in to lick his come from his boyfriend’s chest. Holding the fluid on his tongue, he pulled Jensen in and shared a messy, wet kiss, transferring the come between them. 

When they pulled away from one another, Jared’s hands were on Jensen’s hips. “Fuck me.” He turned over and raised his ass in the air as he spread his legs enough so that he knew his already stretched asshole was on display. Jared reached behind himself, fingered his hole and began to bed, a stream of filth echoing in the otherwise silent room. He gasped upon the feeling of Jensen spreading his cheeks, licking at his hole wantonly.

“If you want it, I’m going to fucking give it to you.”

“Good.”

“Begging for it like a whore,” Jensen mumbled as he prepared his own erection with a condom and lube. “Such a slut for my cock, aren’t you.”

Jared couldn’t speak, he could barely moan against the pillow, clutching the sheet below him tightly.

“Tell me.” When he didn’t answer, Jensen slapped his ass roughly. “Tell me you’re a slut for my cock.”

“Fuck,” Jared growled into the pillow as he raised his ass higher. “Fucking cock slut, I’m a cock slut for you.” As if knowing where Jensen was hinting at, Jared kept talking. “Only you, only for your cock. I’ve never wanted anyone’s cock in me. Please…”

Jensen grabbed his hips and steadied him before pressing in slowly. Jared could feel Jensen spearing him in half, pushing deep inside, deeper than anyone had ever been before, and while it was uncomfortable, all Jared could think about was Jensen and how it felt right. How much it hurt but how good that hurt felt, and when Jared thought Jensen couldn’t go any deeper, he gave one last push and they were cemented together, Jensen’s pelvis flat against Jared’s ass. 

“You are so tight and hot,” Jensen growled against Jared’s shoulder. “So fucking perfect.”

His breathing was erratic, Jared couldn’t focus on one thing long enough to respond. He let out a series of throaty sounds, his back arched, legs spread as wide as they would go and ass in the air. Jensen’s hands trailed up and down his spine, grasping as much of his skin as he possibly could which only added to Jared’s oversensitivity. 

“Is this okay, Jay? Tell me you’re okay.”

With a gasped breath, Jared groaned and nodded his head. “Fucking move Jen. Let go.”

Jensen didn’t need to be told twice. In an instant, he pulled back his hips and began to thrust in a snapping motion, pulling Jared’s hips back with each push forward of his own. Jared could barely hold on, so rather than expend energy, he didn’t try. He collapsed onto his forearms and bit the pillow to keep from screaming. He barely managed to slide one hand underneath himself to roughly tug on his cock while Jensen continued to pound into him steadily.

It wasn’t long before Jensen was warning him that he was close. Jared could feel his own orgasm on the rise as well. It took Jensen’s surprised shout as he came to push Jared over the edge, his hand giving a twist on the downslide before stroking up and pinching the head. In a move that surprised Jared, Jensen pulled out, stripped off the condom and began to jerk off, coming across his back and ass until he finally collapsed against him.

“Holy fucking hell,” Jared groaned. His hole twitched at its sudden emptiness and almost instantly, Jared missed Jensen filling him up. He jerked at the feel of Jensen’s fingers stroking his now used and swollen hole.

“So hungry,” Jensen’s voice was exhausted but filled with wonder. “It’s still so hungry for me.” Jared moaned as Jensen’s mouth followed his finger’s path and his tongue darted out to rim him gingerly.

Jared’s body once again began to tremble, what felt like an electric shock shot through his spine and directly to his cock. He groaned as Jensen fit his mouth around him and started to suck, lapping hungrily at his abused hole. It was as Jensen’s finger slid back in, gliding easily to find his prostate as he rubbed the muscle firmly milking another orgasm at him that Jared howled, not caring who in the house could hear him.

“I want to do every filthy thing you’ve ever thought of,” Jensen admitted against Jared’s mouth before kissing him deeply and hungrily. “And then when you come, I want to build you back up to do it again.” Jensen leaned down to speak directly into Jared’s ear. “And I’d do anything you want me to. Let you use me, fuck me, claim me. Whatever you want, I want to give it to you.”

Nothing was going to get Jared hard again anytime soon, despite Jensen’s valiant attempt. Instead, he claimed Jensen’s mouth, kissed him with as much emotion, as much desire as he could muster up and pulled the sheets and blankets over them. They could clean in the morning, he didn’t care how disgustingly sweat soaked and covered in lube and come they were. He wanted Jensen so close they were practically one person. When they were entangled, cocooned in the sheets and face to face, he kissed Jensen’s mouth and whispered. “Anything you want, I’ll give you.”

 

Jensen’s eyes were closed, a sleepy smile on his face. They shared a soft, lazy kiss before falling asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The room seemed to be spinning. Jensen opened one eye slowly, not wanting to disrupt the equilibrium he hadn’t expected to have, especially after the emotionally tumultuous night before. There was a slight headache that accompanied the dizziness, but the warm body pressed against him overrode everything else and his lips curled into a sleepy grin.

Memories flashed behind his eyes once he had closed them again. The view of Jared on his hands and knees, ass up in the air and spread for him. The feel of their sweat slick bodies slapping against one another as he pushed in and out, fucking Jared until they were both screaming, begging for more yet needing relief from all of the sensations that overwhelmed them.

The hint of love that was blossoming in Jensen’s chest. He felt it with each word, each touch and each glance they shared. They had only been officially dating for a few weeks and Jensen knew it was fast, so fucking fast to be falling this hard but he wasn’t sure he could stop it.

“You are so damn hot when you’re thinking so hard,” Jared’s gruff voice startled Jensen out of his thoughts. Their eyes met and Jensen took in Jared’s hair that stood on all angles, the way his eyes were drooping as if wanting to close for just a little more sleep and how utterly gorgeous he was at any time of the day. He observed all of this and couldn’t help but lean in and kiss Jared’s mouth, not mindful at all of the taste of sleep and stale morning breath they shared.

Breaking the kiss, both men looked down between them and let out mirroring groans of disgust. “Whose idea was it NOT to clean up after sex last night?” Jensen asked as he fell to his back and covered his eyes with his arm. 

“Knowing you and knowing me?” Jared admitted with a chuckle. “Probably mine. You fucked any working brain cells out of me last night so thinking about this morning was the last thing on my mind.” 

Jensen cocked an eyebrow and pulled the sheet up between them. Despite being covered in dried come, Jared’s body was gorgeous. His muscular chest broke out into goose bumps at the cool air, his cock was half hard with what he knew from Jared’s confessions was hope for a sleepy, sated morning round of sex and his strong, muscular thighs were dusted with chestnut brown hair leading down to a pair of the sexiest legs Jensen had ever seen on a man before.

He was well aware that he had it bad for this man.

“I bet I know what was on your mind!” His voice held a note of suggestion that judging from Jared’s whimper and the tent in the sheet, was welcome. Jensen watched Jared’s eyes flutter shut and his hand slide under the sheet to grab and begin stroking his thickening cock. His own cock was hardening and Jensen moved to kneel on the bed and expose his own naked body. He jerked his cock a few times until it was proudly erect before climbing onto Jared to straddle him. “Was it how bad you wanted me to mount you,” he asked, leaning down to lick playfully at Jared’s lips, “And ride you?”

“Fuck, Jen.” Jared groaned. He grabbed onto Jensen’s thighs and stroked the skin hungrily as his hips gave a sharp thrust.

“Want me to ride you reverse cowgirl? That way you can watch my ass as you fill it?”

“Maybe...” Jared stuttered a few times. His head was thrown back and he bit his lower lip roughly. “N-next ti-time...”

Jensen reached around to grab a condom and slid it on Jared’s cock. He gave a few teasing flicks of his wrist before he stopped, not wanting Jared to come too soon. As he rose to place Jared’s head at his entrance, the other man stopped him.

“Fuck…” Jared moaned. “No, stop.”

“Stop?” 

“We need to stretch you, don’t want to hurt you.” 

Jensen chuckled at Jared’s concern. He kissed him hotly, licking into his mouth only stopping when Jared’s whole body went boneless on the bed. He took Jared’s hand and brought the other man’s fingers to his opening, sliding two of his own fingers in next to one of Jared’s. “Taken care of.” He watched as Jared’s eyes opened, questions in their depths. “Trust me.”

Jared nodded and Jensen hovered over his lover’s cock before slowly lowering himself down the entire length until he was seated on Jared’s lap. They both let out pleased sounds of satisfaction. Jensen leaned forward and nibbled on Jared’s ear.

“I woke up a few hours ago to piss,” he reached around on the bed beside them until he’d found what he was looking for. Pulling it out from the blankets he held it up for Jared to see. “Got so fucking horny,” Jensen bit Jared’s lobe roughly and tugged. “Wanted you inside me but wanted to let you sleep,” he moved onto Jared’s mouth and nibbled on his lip. “Knew I’d want you to fuck me when we woke up so I put this in my ass to stretch it. Wanted to surprise you.”

Jared could only let out a garbled moan as he held onto Jensen’s hips tightly. He slowly thrust his hips, needing Jensen to move on his cock. Jensen took the hint and began to raise himself at an achingly slow pace before swiveling back down.

“Surprise.”

“Gonna fucking kill me Jen,” Jared admitted. One hand moved up to cup Jensen’s cock, tugging it loosely.

“No I’m not. I’m going to make you feel so damn good Jared, like you made me feel last night. Going to make you see fucking stars.” At his words, Jensen leaned back and rested all of his weight on his arms behind him. He shifted so that he could ride Jared as fast or as slow as he wanted, moving over him sensuously.

Jensen’s eyes focused and saw Jared watching him, a myriad of emotions playing on his face. Their gazes locked and both men smiled. “It is so hot watching you on me,” Jared’s voice was soft, as though he was trying to control it. “But you need to fucking move.”

“Move how?” Jensen teased. He sped up until Jared’s eyes rolled back into his head and then slowed back down. 

“You are such a fucking tease.” Jared growled. 

Jensen grabbed Jared’s shoulder and pulled him up until they both shifted and they were chest to chest. Jensen sat up straighter, placed both hands on Jared’s pecks and began to ride him in a fast and furious motion, wanting to bring them both off as fast as possible.

Both men were dangerously both to coming when a series of loud bangs on Jensen’s door startled them, causing for Jensen to tighten like a vise around Jared’s cock and both men to begin coming.

“JESUS CHRIST,” Danni’s voice echoed through the door into Jensen’s room. “It’s too fucking early to listen to you guys fucking!”

Genevieve’s cackle that followed was their assurance that she wasn’t angry, only fueling them to yell and moan louder.

Jared pulled Jensen down so that they were both wrapped around each other, their bodies still trembling from their orgasms. Both men were gasping for breath as he pulled Jensen in for a deep, hungry kiss.

“Good morning,” he finally whispered against Jensen’s lips when the last waves of their orgasm subsided.

“Fantastic morning,” Jensen corrected.

Neither could ignore their need for a shower and that it was long overdue to air the room out as they changed the sheets on Jensen’s bed. Jared took the shower first which gave Jensen time to think as he opened the windows in his bedroom and stripped the bed down. He had the new linen half on when Jared emerged, wet hair, glistening skin and promises to finish if Jensen wanted to go in and get clean.

It wasn’t until they were seated at the table, a pot of Irish Cream coffee set between them and a note that Genevieve and Danneel had taken their ‘friend’ out for breakfast so they could continue making as much noise as they wanted to without worrying about disturbing anyone, that Jared brought up Jensen’s words the night before.

“You said you wanted to tell me something last night,” he said before taking a big bite from his toast.

“Pardon?” Jensen wracked his brain to remember what Jared was talking about.

“You said last night, when we got home that there was something you wanted to tell me, but didn’t want to do it last night when we were drinking and about to have sex. You said if you forgot to remind you.”

Jensen blushed and averted his eyes. Now, in the light of day, he wasn’t so sure he wanted to say anything. “If I told you I don’t remember, would you believe me?” He raised one hopeful eyebrow.

Jared shook his head very firmly but said “yes.” They both shared laughter, Jensen’s was nervous while Jared’s was affectionate. Jensen took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm his nerves.

“Look, Jen if you don’t want to tell me. You don’t have to. You can tell me when you’re ready.”

The surge of love flared up in Jensen’s chest, down to his toes and he grabbed Jared’s hands. This was why he didn’t want to wait to tell him, this was why he wanted to grasp the moment and not let it pass. “I’m ready, I just don’t know how you will take it.” Jensen loved that Jared realized the weight of the conversation, already knew him well enough when to make a joke and when to be serious.

He cupped Jared’s face, stroking his chin and jaw. He tucked a piece of hair behind his ear before leaning in and softly pressing a kiss to his lips. “You need to know that I don’t exactly know what I’m doing. That I’ve never done this before and really hope that I never have do it again…” Jensen took a look at Jared’s expression and gave a chuckle. “Oh god, you’re going to start running before I even get it out.”

“Never,” Jared promised.

“You haven’t heard it yet.”

“And I won’t if you don’t stop stalling.” 

Jensen pressed his face into Jared’s throat and inhaled. “See, that’s why you’re perfect. Even after a few weeks you know me.”

“I’ve known you longer than that, Jen.” Their eyes met and Jared nodded. “I have. Just because we’ve only been dating for a few weeks it doesn’t mean I don’t know you. We spoke for weeks before we got together, practically every day. “I’ve told you things that even Chad doesn’t know, and believe me when I say Chad knows almost everything.”

It was the truth and Jensen felt the weight of Jared’s words. They gave him the strength to say what was on his mind. Jensen was overwhelmed with emotion; he kissed Jared with a firm press of their mouths together. “I think I’m falling in love with you,” he admitted shyly. He watched Jared’s expression change to that of surprise and then something Jensen couldn’t quite make out. The silence was deafening between them and Jensen could feel his pulse racing.

Jared bit his lip while he furrowed his eyebrows. Jensen’s stomach was a mess and he waited for Jared to say something, anything. Finally the other man leaned in and kissed Jensen’s mouth with the softest of kisses.

“I’m glad it’s not just me then.” Jensen’s jaw dropped and Jared nodded as if to cement his confession. “It’s true. I saw you in the park that day, when Tank had tried to eat you. When I came over, I was too busy watching you to even think about anything else. And then Ginny came over and I saw you with her and you told me your story. Fuck, you rescued her from the side of the road. How many people would do that? For a dog they don’t know?”

“Anyone could have just picked her up, I couldn’t leave her there knowing what kind of sick fucks are out there,” Jensen said softly.

“I know, and then when you were making fun of me but still, I could see something…” Jared said as he pressed their mouths together. “And I felt it, this connection between us and just… I didn’t know how to tell you I was interested and when I thought you might be… I figured you were with Danni and I just wanted to get to know you so badly.”

“You too,” Jensen stroked Jared’s jaw tenderly. “Everything seemed to be conspiring against us. Our schedules wouldn’t mesh up and every time we came so close to making plans something else happened I thought that maybe it was something or someone telling us that it wasn’t in the cards. I was breathless that day in the park when we started talking.” Jensen admitted. “You ran over to see what was wrong with your dog and I was breathless, I was shocked. Never once have I ever met anyone as beautiful as you.” 

“That’s exactly how I feel.” Jared rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. “I have never felt this way about anyone before and it blind sighted me. And the thing is, I know we still have so much to learn about each other, there is so much we don’t know. But I can’t wait to find out; I can’t wait to learn everything about you.”

Jensen kissed Jared on the lips to punctuate his words. “Exactly. It’s never felt this right before, this …perfect. And I just wanted you to know… I didn’t want to do it when we were having sex or we were drunk, at least not the first time.”

Jared nodded in understanding. “Thank you,” he said softly. “It would have been so easy for you to play it off today and pretend like you hadn’t said anything or forgotten what you wanted to tell me last night, and I wouldn’t have pushed.”

They finished their breakfast in easy silence. When Jensen asked Jared what he wanted to do for the rest of the day, he admitted that all he wanted to do was curl up with Jensen and watch TV. They moved to the couch and curled up, the TV on in the back ground while they settled on the couch, face to face so they could talk and enjoy each other’s company. A few hours passed before the door opened and loud, excited barking interrupted the quiet.

“Oh look, it’s Mommy and Daddy,” Genevieve said with a laugh. Tank took the invitation to jump on the couch, making himself comfortable in between Jared and Jensen. It was when Ginny tried to do the same that Jensen, who had been lying on the outside, fell off the couch.

“Fuck,” he said with a laugh. “Did you steal my dog?” Ginny followed her master down to the ground and began to lick him affectionately.

“If by steal you mean feed, walk, clean up after and take her for a salon visit, then yes,” Danneel yelled from the kitchen. She returned to the living room and passed Genevieve a bottle of water before they sat down to join their friends. 

Jared looked at Genevieve who nodded. “Yeah, you left Tank at home with Chad and thank GOD Sandy was there to save him. She looked after him once she got home last night and then this morning we went to get him when we walked Ginny.”

“Then we took them to the park before getting their nails trimmed,” Danneel flashed them a grin which made Jensen uneasy.

“What did you do?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” The expression on Danneel’s face gave away her false innocence. Jared and Jensen shared a look before turning to look at the girls with raised eyebrows. 

Genevieve broke first.

“We bought them presents.” Danneel groaned as Jared and Jensen laughed.

“What presents?” Jared asked.

“We’re so glad you asked Mommy.” Danneel laughed at the expression on Jared’s face.

“Why am I the Mom?”

“You’ve got the purse dog,” Danneel gave an unapologetic shrug. “You have the smaller dick, you’ve got the girlie dog. You’re the chick.”

“I don’t have the smaller dick,” he argued. When they all looked at Jensen he failed to meet anyone’s eyes. “Tell her my cock is bigger than yours.”

“I will admit to no such thing,” Jensen said awkwardly. They were joined on the couch by the girls who each made a grab for the jogging pants they wore. 

“We can settle this once and for all,” Danneel giggled gleefully.

“Yeah,” Genevieve cackled. “Let us measure them.”

“Look what you’ve done,” Jared yelped as he managed to narrowly escape. He grabbed onto Jensen’s hand and pulled him from where he was being mauled by Danneel and Genevieve. Both Tank and Ginny sensed the excitement around them and began to bark and chase their masters through the house and up to Jensen’s bedroom.

Inside the bags they had managed to scoop up when passing through the front landing, they found treats, new toys and a new bed for each of the dogs. “So they’ll each have a place to sleep no matter whose house we’re at,” Jensen reasoned. Both men climbed on the bed and were soon joined by their ‘kids’ so that they were all curled up together, Ginny and Tank at Jensen and Jared’s feet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All four of them fell into a light, comfortable sleep. Jared opened one eye to survey the room around him, pleased to see everyone exactly where they had been before he’d fallen asleep. Judging from Jensen’s breathing, Jared knew the other man wasn’t sleeping and he smiled . “You know I’m right, right?” Jared said softly into the top of Jensen’s hair.

“About what?”

“My dick. It’s bigger than yours.” 

Jensen chuckled as he shifted to look Jared in the eye. “Seriously?”

“What?” Jared couldn’t help but press a kiss against Jensen’s mouth, lingering as it deepened and Jensen’s lips opened to allow his tongue access.

“Your cock is not bigger than mine. If anything they’re the same size, but they’re not,” Jensen finally said when the kiss broke.

“Right, because mine’s bigger,” Jared argued with absolute seriousness.

Jensen gave a huff of feigned annoyance. He rose to his knees and looked down at Jared who was smirking at him with a cocky grin. “Yours is not bigger.”

“Except that it is.”

Attuned to the air around them, Ginny and Tank jumped off the bed and ran to the bedroom door, whining to escape the room. Without a word Jensen climbed off of the bed and let the two dogs out. He called down the stairs to see if the girls were still home and if they didn’t mind walking the kids.

“Why the fuck should we?” Danneel called up from the living room.

“Because Jared and I are about to measure our cocks to see whose is bigger,” Jensen yelled back. He was initially met with silence and then a resounding whoop from the girls. 

“You got it babe,” Danneel called back. “Pics or it didn’t happen.”

Jensen gave a laugh and shut the door. When he turned to face Jared, he saw his boyfriend laying in the middle of his bed, naked and stroking his cock. “Fuck.”

“Take it off,” Jared instructed.

“Fucking cheater,” Jensen hissed as he stepped out of his jogging pants and pulled his tee shirt over his head. He immediately took his half hard cock in hand and began to fist it, stroking up and down as he watched Jared do the same on the bed. 

They both remained frozen, Jared sprawled on the bed and Jensen standing beside it, alternating between looking each other in the eye and staring at where their hands were milking their hardening erections expertly.

“Do you… have a ruler?” Jared groaned. His head fell back and he heard Jensen groan at the expanse of exposed skin, knowing how much Jensen admitted to loving his body, his hips thrusting into his fist rapidly. He opened his eyes as Jensen climbed onto the bed to straddle him, bracketing his hips with his knees.

“Don’t need one,” Jensen growled. “Are you hard? Can you get harder?”

Jared shook his head and bit his lip roughly. “If I get any harder I’m going to fucking come… god I want to come… need to come.”

“You will baby. You’ll come so fucking good, all over me,” Jensen caught his lips in a hungry kiss. They both groaned as Jensen lined their cocks together, balls pressed tightly against one another, base to base, root to root. He tried to circle both of their cocks together with one hand but Jensen couldn’t manage to grasp them both firmly enough to get a good enough measurement.

Jared reached between them and covered Jensen’s hand with his own. He pressed their cocks so that they rubbed together, causing for both he and Jensen to make a sharp, excited gasp of breath.

“Look how fucking beautiful it is,” Jensen murmured in the space between them. Their cocks were both flushed a deep red, nearly purple and were leaking profusely. As precome wet the skin, Jared gave a few rough jerks of his wrist. Jensen grabbed onto his shoulders, Jared could see how close he was to coming.

“God, this is hot,” Jared whispered. “Look, look at our cocks together.”

“Gonna come,” Jensen warned. Jared tightened his grip to stop that from happening.

“Wait, just look.”

Their gazes met and they shared a wet kiss. 

“Look,” Jared whispered again.

“You’re so fucking long,” Jensen said with awe. Look how long you are, way longer than I am.”

It might have been a fraction of an inch at most, but Jensen was right, Jared’s cock was indeed longer than Jensen’s. 

“But yours is thicker,” Jared admitted. So fat, and hard. And god it must taste so good, fits perfectly in my mouth…on my tongue.” He began to slowly jerk the two of them off together, not stopping the litany of filth coming from his mouth. “I can almost feel it inside of me, so wide and thick and big in my ass.”

Jensen shook his head as he thumbed the head of Jared’s cock, gathering come on the digit before bringing it up to his tongue. “I’ve never seen a more perfect cock,” he said breathlessly. His hands went up behind Jared’s neck and he pulled them so that they were both on their knees. 

Within half a dozen strokes, Jared could feel his whole body trembling, a fire burning in his veins alerted him to his impending orgasm. “Fuck, I’m going to come,” he warned.

“Come on me,” Jensen begged. “Mark me.”

“Not without you.”

Their eyes locked and Jared watched as Jensen’s face turned from bliss to an intense mask of pain and pleasure. He recognized the transformation because at the same time, he too felt his orgasm crash over him and they both began to come. He milked their cocks until finally it was painful, the overstimulation too much for either of them and they sagged together so that they were lying on the bed.

“Odes…” Jared heard Jensen mumble. 

“What?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Your hands,” Jensen’s voice was lazy, a ragged edge to it that Jared was beginning to love. “I could write odes to your hands.” Their eyes met and Jensen blushed. “And your cock.”

“Like your mouth? And your ass?” Jared questioned. “And your eyes,” he added softly.

 

“Exactly,” Jensen responded just as softly. “Love what you do to me.”


	11. Chapter 8

They settled into a routine of sorts, fitting time alone in between social time with both sets of friends on top of increasingly heavier course loads. End of term exams had come and gone, bringing forth Christmas and New Years as well as their four month anniversary. Neither Jensen nor Jared had ever been happier before, which of course was when things were bound to spiral out of control.

Chris and Steve were playing a gig at a newly opened bar just outside of town. Their music was picking up and over the break both men had sat down and decided to record their own EP to start selling at shows. Sandy, Mike and Tom had gone early to help set up and get ready while the rest of their group would be meeting them there.

It had been a long week, Jared had been feeling the crunch of the start of a new term and couldn’t wait to have a weekend off to relax and enjoy time with his boyfriend. Things had been tense for Jensen recently, knowing that he had a limited amount of time to find somewhere to do a placement this term and possibly get his foot in the door for after graduation opportunities. It was still over a year away, but a solid placement now meant potential apprentice and internship over the summer. He hadn’t found anywhere that he’d wanted to do placement at as of yet and was getting increasingly more frustrated. Jared had tried to talk to him, assure him that it would all work out but with each discussion they had things just got more awkward until finally Jared stopped talking about it.

It was just after six and they were supposed to be going out for dinner before heading over to the bar for nine. Genevieve, Danneel, Chad and Sophia were ready, all hanging around the living room watching TV as they waited on Jensen to arrive. Jared sent another text, aware that they were being read but had received no answer as of yet. 

“Where is he?” Chad whined. “I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry,” Jared tried to keep his voice light. He caught Gen’s gaze, he jumped up from his position on the couch and went into the kitchen. “He’s probably on his way.”

Danneel followed him into the room with a warm smile on her face, her eyes apologetic. “I’m sorry,” she whispered softly as she hugged him from behind. Jared was standing in front of the back door, looking out into the darkness that had already fallen. 

“Why are you sorry?” 

She gave a shrug. “I don’t know, I just …feel responsible for him. And he’s been so stressed lately, and you’ve been amazing with him. You know just how to handle his moods and you’re so good for him.”

“I just…don’t know what to do lately. Everything I say gets him more frustrated. And it’s not like I don’t have my own shit going on...”

Their conversation was interrupted by Genevieve as she entered the kitchen. “I think we’re going to head to the restaurant. When you hear from him, or he shows up just come on over.”

Jared nodded, it was the best idea. “Yeah, I’ll stick around and wait.” He was surprised when Danneel also nodded and jumped up to sit on the counter.

“Me too.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know, but he’s my best friend too. And you shouldn’t have to wait by yourself.”

The group headed out, leaving Jared and Danneel in the kitchen to talk. When another twenty minutes passed Danneel told Jared to call. Jensen answered on the second ring.

“Where are you Jen? We’ve been waiting for you.”

Jensen sounded obviously irritated, his voice echoing through Jared’s iPhone so loudly that Danneel could hear him from where she sat. “Oh, I didn’t realize, what with the fifty texts you’ve sent me tonight.”

“Clearly you’ve been getting them. You couldn’t just text back to let us know what was up?” Jared was getting annoyed with Jensen’s moods and the fact he constantly took them out on him.

“Fuck, what are you, my mother?” Jensen was distracted by something on his end of the line. “If it’s too much fucking trouble to have waited for me, you should have just gone without me. I didn’t realize that I was on a timer.”

“No, I THOUGHT I was your boyfriend. You know, the guy you have a date with tonight. The date you’re almost a fucking hour late for.”

“Oh, because you’re never late,” Jensen laughed sarcastically.

“And you never fucking tell me off for being late. Real nice Jensen, really hypocritical of you.” 

Jared could hear Jensen take a few deep breaths and he did the same. 

“Fine. Go without me. I don’t feel like rushing any more since I’ve already disappointed you. I’ll see you at the bar.”

Jared pressed his fingers to the corners of his eyes and fought to keep his voice neutral. “Jen, don’t do this. Just come over, we’ll go for dinner and then go to the show. Please.”

“I’ll see you at the bar Jared.” Jensen ended the call which left Jared standing in the middle of his kitchen in shock. When he regained his composure he calmly placed his phone on the table. What he wanted to do was throw it against the wall and break it into a thousand little pieces, but instead he put the phone down, avoided Danneel’s gaze and stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He slammed his bedroom door shut and sat down on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. Fifteen minutes passed where he considered punching anything that wouldn’t punch back, his wall or his door or something else that would hurt so fucking much it would erase the hurt in his chest. Instead, he sat silently until there was a knock on his door. He had forgotten Danneel was there.

“I’m coming,” he said roughly. Before he could move the door opened and his boyfriend’s best friend stood before him with two pints of what looked like strong orange juice and vodkas.

“Here, I think we both are going to need this,” her voice was rough, as if she’d been yelling. He hadn’t heard her but it didn’t mean she hadn’t gone outside to call Jensen where he couldn’t overhear.

“What is wrong with me?” Jared asked as he downed half of the drink. It was as strong as he’d anticipated and he couldn’t help but cough at the overwhelming amount of vodka she’d put in the glass.

“Oh, that wasn’t you. You’ve been much more understanding than I would be if that were me. Now drink up, I’m going to buy you dinner and then we’re going to go to Chris and Steve’s show and maybe whatever is in Jen’s ass will have been removed by then.”

They were toasty by the time they had finished Danneel’s drinks and made it to the restaurant. A few more drinks and dinner later, the group headed over to the show.   
They were a little later than expected since Jared and Danneel hadn’t gotten there until well after the group had finished eating but they still had time before their friends’ band was supposed to hit the stage.

They had been halfway through eating their meals when Chris’ first text had come through to Danneel. Jensen was already at the bar, alone and drunk. He wouldn’t say why he was alone or where anyone else was, only walked to the bar to order two bottles of beer before sitting down. She had received three texts since then, the last one urging her to get her ass to the bar immediately as Jensen had long since gotten tired of their company and had moved onto that of someone else, someone he didn’t know. Someone that Jensen shouldn’t be as close to or as friendly with, considering he was still with Jared.

Chris sent one last text to Danneel which read “Jenny IS still with Jared. Right?”

Before they entered the bar Danni turned to face Jared. “Ummm, you might want to not react until you find out...”

Jared’s face hardened as his smile dropped from his lips. “I read over your shoulder Danni. I already saw what Chris texted you.”

Her eyes widened and she looked at her phone with regret. “I…”

“Let’s just go inside.”

Jared had tried not to see what Chris had texted Danneel, but he couldn’t help it. She was too drunk to be careful when checking her messages and he could just feel it in his stomach that there was something very wrong happening. Hell, the fact that Chris was questioning it made Jared sick to his stomach. But the one thing he knew deep down was that he loved Jensen more than anything, and somewhere in Jensen’s heart he felt the same about him.

The bar was already at capacity. There was an electric current in the room and for the first time since the night went downhill, Jared was excited to see his friends perform. He’d only been to one show since he and Jensen had started dating, but he had thoroughly enjoyed himself and knew that this was just what he and Jensen needed to reconnect. Jared felt a surge of hope bloom in his chest and he headed to the table in the corner where his friends were all talking excitedly. The way all conversation ceased when he approached made him feel very self conscious but he wouldn’t let it deter him. Whatever this issue he and Jensen were having would be put behind them, he wasn’t going to let it come between them.

“What’s up?”

No one responded. No one would even look him in the eye except for Danneel. Genevieve’s voice startled him as she jumped up from the chair she was in and slammed her beer bottle on the table. “Fuck. You’re supposed to be his friends. You especially,” she sneered at Sandy before grabbing Jared’s hand and pulling him through the throngs of people towards the bar. Jared watched as Sandy bowed her head, her face flushed more from the alcohol she’d drank than Genevieve’s words.

“What was that about?” Jared asked when they had reached the bar. Genevieve ordered two shots of tequila and two beers. She handed him one shot while she took the other, they downed them both before draining half of their beer, a move they had done countless times.

“All of them are fucking assholes,” she growled angrily. “Especially that traitor Sandra. What a whore.”

Jared couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up at his best friend’s anger. He laughed so hard and so long that she began to laugh as well. “Jensen,” he said softly. Genevieve nodded.

“Apparently he came in, drunk as fuck and looking for a fight with anyone who mentioned yours or Danni’s name. Been in the corner for the past hour with some dude.”

Jared gave a nod and finished off his beer. He signaled for another, replacing both of their drinks. “I figured.” When Gen raised an eyebrow he admitted that Danni had gotten a few texts from Chris and he’d told her everything. He didn’t have to tell Genevieve how disappointed he was in Sandy for not at least letting him know, he was sure she understood. They both looked over to where their friend was currently giggling and laughing at something Chris was saying, oblivious to the pain Jared was in. Only Danneel watched them from her spot at the table, her face conflicted at the matter at hand.

“Fuck, it’s like none of them even give a shit,” Jared whispered hoarsely. “It’s like HE doesn’t.” Jared had pinpointed Jensen’s whereabouts almost immediately upon entering the bar. His boyfriend was at a corner table sitting closely with someone Jared vaguely recognized but wasn’t sure who he was. The man was admittedly attractive, with short brown hair, a day or so worth of stubble and an alarmingly bewitching smile, if Jensen’s attention was anything to judge by. His boyfriend seemed more at ease and happier than he’d seen him in weeks, a point that was breaking Jared’s heart.

“Fuck them,” Genevieve spat.

Jared’s eyes were locked on Jensen, he couldn’t tear his gaze from how beautiful he was when he was at ease. He was startled when green eyes locked on his and their gazes met. Jensen looked stunned for a moment before nervously focusing his attention back on the man sitting beside him. Jared watched Jensen’s gaze flicker to him a few more times before he shifted so that Jared wasn’t in his line of sight.

“Oh shit,” Genevieve broke him out of his trance and Jared looked at where she was watching. Apparently Danneel had watched the entire interaction take place and she stood up to stalk across the room. In that instant, the lights dimmed and Chris and Steve walked out on the stage to introduce themselves and begin their set.

It was a fast paced song called The House Rules that Jared recognized from the CD Jensen had given him, one of his favourites but at that moment, all he could do was watch Danneel approach Jensen and begin speaking to him with heated movements and what looked like a lot of yelling. Jensen seemed to be yelling back while the man with him didn’t look phased by the conversation at all. 

Jared considered leaving. It was clear that Jensen knew he was there and was busy with someone else, so much so that it was crushing him but he couldn’t go without at least speaking to his boyfriend. Genevieve, as if reading his mind, asked him if he wanted to go but he shook his head, relaying to her what he’d already decided in his head.

“What’s up bro?” Chad asked as he approached the bar to get a round of drinks. 

“Fuck you Chad,” Genevieve answered.

“Hey, don’t get pissed at me because his boyfriend is being a dick,” Chad didn’t look even a little affected by what was obviously going on around them. Jared stared at his friend; it was as if he didn’t even know this man. 

“Thanks for your sympathy man. Remind me to repay the favour when you break up with Soph for the fiftieth time and cry to me about it for weeks on end,” Jared pushed between his friends and heard Chad swear behind him. Before he got too far away he turned around. “And fuck you very much.”

When he turned around Sandy was behind him. “What?”

Her eyes widened and she wouldn’t look him in the eye. “Just… needed a …drink,” she stuttered. Jared rolled his eyes and fought not to scream. He moved to the side to let Sandy pass, refusing to let her touch him when she approached. Just as she opened her mouth to speak a new song started and Jared was frozen by the lyrics.

_I’m not gonna try to stop you,_  
Doesn’t mean that I don’t want to;  
If I know you, you’ve already made up your mind.  
So go on and go if you're really leavin'  
Put a million miles between us 

He looked at Jensen who was watching him with tired eyes. There was defeat on his boyfriend’s face, in the way his shoulders were slumped and his head hung low. A solid lump was in his throat, his stomach churning sickly from the emotions swirling with the alcohol he had drank. Instead of taking him to Jensen, his legs walked him through the bar to the men’s room. Thankfully the stall was empty and he politely pushed through the men at the sink and the urinals to lock himself in the stall before his legs gave out on him. His breath came rapidly as the room swam before him and Jared fought not to empty his stomach in the bowl in front of him. Once he was sure he was okay, that the threat of tears had passed and he would be able to walk out of the bar at least somewhat steadily he opened the door. If he was worried that any of his or Jensen’s friends would have followed him in, it was for naught since he was alone in the restroom. The water was cool on his face as he splashed himself, wanting to regain some of the alertness the alcohol had robbed him of.

When he emerged from the bathroom Jared saw Genevieve and Danneel standing at the bar speaking to one another, their arms linked and heads together. Genevieve saw him emerge first and he knew she was going to approach, if not just to make sure he was okay, but Jared didn’t want to speak to anyone. The only person he did want to speak with was in no rush to return the sentiment, so he waved the two women off, ignored the table where up until an hour ago some of the closest people in his life sat and headed to the corner where Jensen sat.

“Jay,” Jensen said roughly. Jared took a closer look now that he was in front of the other man and saw the bags under his eyes, the way his usually bright green eyes were a dull grey. It was clear that Jensen, despite the portrayal he was trying to pull off, was not having that good of a time that night.

“This song is for my best friend and someone very special to him. Sometimes the ones we love are the ones we hurt the most,” Chris’ voice was loud on the microphone. “And sometimes in hurting them, we hurt more than we thought we were capable of.”

_Well our love story reads like a book of lies_  
Good intentions, better alibis  
No happy endings, no straight lines  
No movin’ on, but no goodbyes 

_This bittersweet revelry, will be the death of me_

“Hi, I’m Misha,” the man with Jensen smiled and held his hand out for Jared to shake. All Jared could do was give a mirthless laugh at the stranger before focusing on Jensen. 

“You win.” Jared hadn’t at all thought about what he was going to say. He surprised himself with the words as much as he’d surprised Jensen.

_We go round and round, tryin’ to work it out_  
And all I get is hell-bent and bound  
Never far from right where we are 

_And you would think that we’d get enough_  
You know we’re goin’ to fuck it up  
We’re holdin’ on and sinking down  
Here we go round and round 

“Win?” 

Jared nodded. “Yeah, you win. I get it. I’m too demanding. I’m too much work. I’m whatever else has made you pull away from me and be here with…” He swallowed back a sob as he waved to where Misha sat. “I’m going.” With trembling hands Jared wiped the tears that were pooling in his eyes. His gaze never moved from Jensen’s, he needed him to know just how much he was hurting. Hiding it and getting mad wasn’t going to do anything but make things worse.

_Making circles  
Making circles_

_We both need to lead, while we dance alone_  
One more graceful spin, on who’s right or wrong  
The same old words, the same old song  
Maybe we’re right, where we belong 

_It can’t get much better, it sure can’t get worse  
Well ether way you turn, it’s gonna hurt_

“Jared, don’t do this.” Jensen was pleading but Jared couldn’t understand why. He hadn’t done anything; he wasn’t forcing Jensen’s hand into anything. He had to distance himself from everything before it broke him completely. It wasn’t until that moment, that song playing words that seemed to be truer than anything he’d heard that Jared realized how tired he was. How absolutely fucking exhausted he was.

“I’m not doing anything,” Jared admitted. “Maybe that’s the problem. But there’s nothing I can fucking do about it tonight, not in this state and not here. I need to leave Jen. I can’t be here right now, with your friends and this music that is breaking me wide a-fucking-part. And this…I can’t be here and watch THIS…” Again, Jared pointed to the space between Jensen and Misha. “I love you so fucking much, just try to remember that.”

_You’d think that we had had enough_  
Be sick and tired of fuckin’ up  
Holdin’ on, sinkin’ down  
Here we go round and round 

Jensen fumbled in his chair to stand up but Jared couldn’t only hold his hand out as if to halt him. 

“You know where to find me. Just…” Jared blinked the tears out of his eyes. He didn’t even bother to wipe them away as he looked at Misha with sad eyes. He couldn’t even get mad at the other man; it really didn’t have anything to do with him. Jared was surprised to see the depth of emotion in his eyes, the troubled expression on his face, but at no time did he offer to leave them alone. At no time did Jensen request privacy. “…remember I didn’t want this. Whatever this is you’re doing. I never would have wanted this.”

Without looking back Jared walked through the bar and out into the cold January air. He saw a few taxi cabs sitting in the parking lot, most likely waiting for people to need to be taken back into city limits. He climbed into the first one that approached and rambled off his address. Before anyone could text him, he opened up a message and texted Genevieve and Danneel, letting them know he would be okay and he was heading home. He apologized for ruining their night but asked that they not follow him. He needed time alone, and having people around him, watching as his heart broke would be too much for him to bear. Especially people who seemed to not even care about the pain he was in but professed to be his best friends. Jared didn’t know what to think or where to turn, but he knew it was going to have to be alone.

 

After a hot, nearly scalding shower Jared changed the sheets in his bed and remade it with freshly laundered ones. Sheets that didn’t smell like Jensen, that wouldn’t make him feel even worse than he already did. Tank let out a soft howling whine when he crawled into bed with Jared, as though he sensed the mood his master was in. It was then that Jared let every single emotion he’d been fighting against rise to the surface. He cried long and hard, sobbing so violently that his body shook and he felt physically ill. By the time his roommates returned from the bar, he had fallen into a fitful sleep, aware of the emptiness not only in his heart but his bed.


	12. Chapter 9

Genevieve watched Sandy step in behind Jared and she held her breath. She was disgusted at the way the smaller girl would barely look Jared in the eye and tried to move around him as if to avoid any confrontation with him. When he pushed by her without a second glance, Genevieve was pleased with the hurt expression that flashed in Sandy’s eyes. It wasn’t until he was across the room and in the bathroom before she spoke.

“You make me sick.”

Sandy looked as though she’d been slapped in the face. Danneel laid a hand on Genevieve’s arm as if to calm her down. Instead, she pulled her arm away from Danni and pointed her finger in accusation at her ‘friend’. 

“Don’t you dare look at me like that, like you fucking care.”

“When did I become the bad guy?” Sandy argued hotly. “I’m not the one fucking around on him.”

Danneel practically had to hold Genevieve back so that she didn’t attack Sandy. They all knew she would have if given the chance. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” Danneel yelled when Sandy’s words sunk into her hazy brain.

“Well, look at him,” Sandy pointed in Jensen’s direction. “They’ve been in that corner all fucking night.”

“And you didn’t tell Jared? You didn’t think to warn him?” Genevieve yelled. “You are a horrible friend Sandra McCoy.”

“Jensen is Chris’ best friend,” Sandy argued. Both girls in front of her raised an eyebrow and shook their head. “It’s not my fight. I’m not getting in the middle of those two.”

“He’s MY fucking best friend too,” Danneel stated. “But I still wouldn’t have let Jared come in here not prepared for it. He means more to me than that, and I would have thought he meant more to you too. I guess not.”

“I hope Chris is worth it,” Genevieve sneered hotly. She couldn’t believe that Sandy would have chosen Chris over her friendship with Jared, especially knowing how devastated Jared would be. She saw tears in Sandy’s eyes and laughed meanly. “Don’t you dare cry, like you give a shit. He’s broken Sandy. Jared’s broken and you all acted like it was nothing, like he didn’t even matter. Fuck you.”

Danneel gasped which caught Genevieve’s attention. They watched Jared emerge from the men’s room before heading over to the table where his boyfriend sat with some other man who wasn’t him. The conversation took less than two minutes, and while Genevieve could see the devastation on Jared’s face, she also saw how affected Jensen was by it all. She couldn’t completely hate the other man, seeing how much pain he too was in, but she didn’t appreciate whatever games he was playing with her best friend.

The three women watched Jared walk out of the bar without looking back. Genevieve wanted to follow him, to make sure he was okay but Danneel stopped her.

“Just give him time. He knows we’re here for him if he needs us. He’ll let us know.”

Genevieve was going to argue but decided it was probably best to do just that. She looked at her girlfriend and leaned in, needing her support.

“You, Jenny, are a world class fucking idiot,” Chris lamented on the microphone.

The table where all of their friends sat turned to look at the corner where Jensen stood, all wearing masks of confusion. Genevieve watched Chad’s eyes widen as he stood up and joined them at the bar.

“What the fuck did we miss?” He seemed to be genuinely confused, like he hadn’t been aware that anything serious had actually been going on around them. Genevieve fought not to cry against Danneel’s chest, her whole body trembling with anger and frustration but most of all worry. Her phone buzzed indicating a new message and she checked the text, reading that Jared was going home. He asked that they give him time to be alone and he didn’t want to see anyone. She looked up and locked eyes with Danneel and they held a silent conversation in their depths.

“Sleep at Chris’ tonight,” Genevieve ordered Sandy. When it looked like the other girl was going to argue she sighed. “Please. Please sleep at Chris’ tonight. The last thing Jay is going to need is a fucking circus in the morning and it’s not like he’s really going to want to look at your face right now.” After much deliberation, Genevieve watched Sandy concede. She let out a breath of relief and turned her back on the rest of her friends.

No one was more surprised than her when she turned to see Jensen standing beside them, looking stunned and lost.

“Danni?” he whispered brokenly. “I…I think I fucked up.” His eyes were wet with unshed tears and he looked pale and devastated.

“You sure did Sherlock,” Genevieve was furious. She was about to yell at him when Danneel stopped her, Genevieve reacted as though she’d been slapped.

“Gen, stop.”

“No. No he deserves to hear this.”

Danneel spoke softly, trying to diffuse the situation. “He knows. Nothing you can say is going to make him feel worse.”

“No, but I might feel better,” Genevieve and Danneel stood chest to chest, ignoring everyone around them.

“He doesn’t deserve…”

Genevieve stepped back. The blood boiling in her ears drowned out everything else Danneel said. “He doesn’t deserve? What about Jared, what does he deserve?” Turning to glare at Jensen, Genevieve saw him shrink back.

Danneel stood her ground and refused to budge. “He’s my best friend, Gen. I’m not going to just abandon him.”

“Oh. So that’s how this is.” Genevieve looked around at all of their friends who were circled around them awkwardly. She felt overwhelmed, not only on her own behalf but for Jared. Jared who wouldn’t ever hurt anyone intentionally. Jared who would do everything humanly possible to avoid his friends being hurt. Jared who was at home alone while the one person who had hurt him was surrounded by friends, friends who did their best the entire night to avoid any confrontation or conflict. Best friends who had abandoned him just when he needed them most. It wasn’t fair and she couldn’t stand being there one more minute. Genevieve threw her hands up in the air in defeat. “Fine. Fine.” She turned to face Danneel, a feeling of betrayal overwhelming in her chest. She wouldn’t meet her girlfriend’s gaze. “I’ll call you.”

“Genevieve,” Danneel’s face went white and Genevieve saw her stiffen in surprise.

“It’s okay,” Genevieve lied. “Your FRIEND needs you.” She gave an angry wipe of her eyes with the back of her hand. “I need to go home and make sure MY FRIEND is okay, seeing that no one seems to give a shit about him right now.” As she passed Jensen she bared her teeth and snarled at him. “I hope you’re proud of yourself.”

“Well son,” Chris approached as Genevieve exited the bar. “You’ve fucked it all up now, haven’t you?”

Silence fell over the group; no one would even dare to speak. 

“Well this isn’t awkward,” Chris joked. He exchanged a look with Danneel and sprang into action taking over the situation. “Steve went to find Gen and is going to take her home. You can deal with THAT in the morning,” he pointed at Danneel who flinched. “You two,” Chris pointed at Mike and Tom, “I don’t care what you do, you should just be thankful you don’t live at either of our houses.”

Both men gave a relieved grin and promised they would catch up with everyone later.

“You two” Chris indicated to Sophia and Chad, “I’d probably steer clear of Genevieve for the next little while. Try and make sure Jay doesn’t off himself, please. When Jenny gets his head out of his ass he’s going to want Jared in one piece.”

“Hey,” Jensen gave a half hearted attempt at being offended. When he was met with glares from all of his friends he shrank back. “I’m just going to wait outside.”

“I’ll go with you,” Danneel whispered as she took Jensen’s hand. “Chris?”

“I’ll be right out Danni,” Chris turned to Sandy who was crying silently at the bar. Sophia had one arm around her shoulder and was whispering in her ear softly. “You gonna go home tonight San?”

She shook her head. “No. They don’t want me at home. Gen said to stay away.” She started to cry harder. “She hates me and Jared probably hates me...”

“She doesn’t hate you,” Sophia assured her friend. “She’s really fucking pissed right now, but she doesn’t hate you. She’s just worried about Jared.”

“And Jared could never hate anyone, it’s not in his genetic makeup or anything,” Chad added trying to make her feel better. It sounded suspiciously like he was trying to convince himself but he offered a weak smile when she stared up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Chris pulled Sandy close to him and kissed the top of her head affectionately. “So much fucking drama tonight,” he couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped. “It’s like everyone drank the kool-aid and went nuts.”

Chad followed Sophia in giving Sandy a tight hug and shook Chris’ hand. “Is he going to be okay?” Chad asked, nodding in the direction that Jensen went. Chris could only offer a shrug in response.

“He has to be. THEY have to be.”

“Let me know if there’s anything we can do.”

“Go be with Jared” Sandy said miserably. “He’s all alone.”

“How did things get so fucked up?” Chad asked to no one in particular. They said their goodbyes and finally it was only Sandy and Chris remaining at the bar. Chris pulled Sandy in and held her tight.

“Talk to me, beautiful.”

Sandy let out a new wave of sobs, her tiny body shaking with the force of her cries. “Genevieve was right, I didn’t want to make things awkward…I should have told Jared that Jen was here, that he was with someone. I should have gone up to Jensen and figured out what he was doing. I should have done something.”

“It’s not your responsibility,” Chris admitted. “Yeah, you were here and you saw him. But they’re big boys, and if Jen was going to fuck up, he was going to do it anyways. You couldn’t have stopped it.”

“But I could have been there for Jay, I could have warned him.”

 

“Oh Sandra, there is one thing you will have to remember,” Chris spoke sagely. “There was no way anyone was going to win in this. Let’s go, things have to look better in the morning.”

“How can you be sure?” Sandy asked, letting Chris lead her out of the bar towards his car. 

“Honestly?” he asked with a chuckle. “Because they can’t get worse.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Everything was dark, there was a dead weight on top of him and Jensen couldn’t breathe. He tried to open his eyes but when they fluttered open, there was a curtain of red covering them. Groaning, he pushed against whatever was pinning him down and screamed when he felt it move and push back.

“That’s my tit,” a loud voice boomed in his ear causing his head to throb painfully. 

“What the fuck is it doing in my hand?”

“Keeping it warm,” Danneel struggled to untangle their arms and legs and sit up. Her elbow came dangerously close to clipping his groin and Jensen rolled off of what appeared to be the couch to get away from her. Jensen sat on the floor as Danneel was sprawled on the couch, both still half asleep and worse for wear after the long night they had endured. “You okay?” She asked as she slid onto the floor beside her best friend.

Jensen ducked to avoid Danni’s hand running through his sleep mussed hair. He stood up and offered a shrug. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Don’t be an asshole.”

“I guess it’s too late for that, now isn’t it Danni,” Jensen’s voice was sharp and his eyes dull. 

“Did you want to explain that to me? I mean, what the fuck Jensen? What the actual fuck?”

“I don’t need this from you Danni,” his voice was hard and Jensen stalked into the kitchen to avoid conversation.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Danneel followed him into the kitchen and spun him around so that they were face to face. Jensen didn’t want to face the consequences of his actions the night before. He didn’t want to think about what he’d done or the expression on Jared’s face as he walked out of that bar and possibly out of his life. And he certainly didn’t want to discuss it with Danneel. “I deserve an explanation.”

“Since when do you deserve an explanation? When did this become about you?”

“I’d say about the time she took your side over Jared’s and might have fucked things up with Gen,” Chris entered the kitchen wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms. His hair was tied back and it looked as though he had been awake for some time. Jensen watched him pour himself a cup of coffee before leaning against the island to regard the two friends. 

Jensen’s stomach fluttered and he looked back and forth between Chris and Danneel. He couldn’t help but let out a humourless laugh. “Oh, and I guess your relationship is on the rocks because of me too. Can I take responsibility for that too? Anything else you want to blame on me? The national debt? The war in Afghanistan?”

“Don’t be a bitch Jenny,” Chris scolded. His smile turned into a look of genuine concern. “What the fuck is up with you?”

Jensen’s defenses rose, he wanted to argue, to fight back until finally he couldn’t do it any longer. He sagged against the table and sat down on one of the chairs. “I need to talk to him.” He put his face in his hands and let his shoulders sag with exhaustion.

“Yeah Jenny, you do. Fix it princess. Because if you don’t, then you’re stupider than anyone gives you credit for,” Chris’ laughter was grating on Jensen’s nerves. 

“I’m glad that you find this so fucking funny,” Jensen spat out. “I’d think you’d be happy about this, seeing that you wanted this all along.” He was surprised at the fire he saw in his best friend’s eyes, the anger that crossed his face.

“Fuck you Jensen. Don’t you dare turn this around on me.” Chris stalked across the kitchen so that he was standing in front of Jensen. “I’ve been watching you be an asshole for weeks, treating him like shit and watching him take it. You’re one of my best friends, but don’t you for a fucking second think that means I’m on your side in this. You nearly broke that boy last night, for what? For nothing.”

Jensen jumped up and stood nose to nose with Chris. “You have no fucking clue what you’re talking about. Don’t pretend you have any idea what is going on.”

“Something’s bothering you, I get that. But either suck it up or deal with it, but don’t push everyone away, because you’ll wake up one day and find that you’re all alone, and it won’t be anyone’s fault but your own.”

The truth was a slap in Jensen’s face. It wasn’t anything he didn’t already know, but hearing Chris’ words and seeing the apologetic agreement on Danneel’s expression hit Jensen hard. These were his two best friends, two people who would tell him the truth no matter what the consequences. He could always trust them to shoot straight with him and hearing their words set something off in his head. It was a reversal of the discussion that he and Chris had months earlier when it was Chris pushing everyone away. Without a word, Jensen gave a nod to his friends and headed to his bedroom. He passed Sandy on the stairs, not surprised when she wouldn’t meet his eyes. She pressed herself as close to the wall as she could, as though trying to make herself invisible and rushed the remaining way when he passed. A glance at his clock told him it was just before noon. 

Jensen had a lot of thinking to do. He owed Jared an apology, that much was certain. With that apology he deserved an explanation. That was going to be much harder. It wasn’t that Jensen didn’t want to talk to Jared about the things that were bothering him, it was more that he didn’t know how. And the more understanding, the more Jared wanted to listen, to help, the harder Jensen was pushing him away. All because of a stupid need to be in control, to uphold the appearance that he knew what he wanted to do, that he had everything in order and wasn’t more lost or confused than he had ever been in his entire life.

Jensen’s pulling away had absolutely nothing to do with Jared and everything to do with himself, but he couldn’t imagine a way to make Jared understand that. Especially now when he had hurt him so viciously.

Once he showered, cleaned up and got dressed, Jensen knew he couldn’t waste another minute. He bounded down the stairs after he’d taken a few Tylenol to erase the remaining cobwebs from his still hung over head. Chris and Sandy were sitting on the couch silently, hands clasped between them while Danneel was curled up in a chair, covered in a blanket looking absolutely miserable.

“Danni, you okay?” Jensen asked as he sat on the arm of the chair she was on. He ran his fingers through her hair, wiping her tears with his other hand.

“Yeah, I just…didn’t sleep and Gen’s pissed. She won’t answer my texts and my calls are going straight to voice mail…”

Jensen blinked back a few tears of his own. Regret pooled deep in his stomach at the range of people his actions had affected. “I’m going to fix this. I’m sorry.”

“Oh Jenny,” Danneel said with a watery smile. “It’s not your fault. She had to understand why I stood by you. Why I couldn’t abandon you last night. And if she doesn’t, then maybe it’s for the best.”

“You should have gone with her.” Jensen shrugged as everyone in the room gave him surprised expressions. “I don’t deserve this understanding. I fucked up. You should have gone with them, you should have been with her last night, not me.”

Danneel stood and wrapped her arms around Jensen’s shoulders as she pulled him close. “Oh baby, don’t say that. You do deserve it. You fucked up, that’s right but we’ve all made mistakes.”

“Well, I need to go over there and talk to him. He has to know how much I love him and how sorry I am.”

“She won’t let you see him,” Sandy’s voice was barely audible from the corner of the room. Jensen met her gaze and watched her shake her head. “Gen, you’ll be lucky to get through the door.”

 

It wasn’t something he didn’t already know. Jensen knew how protective Genevieve was over Jared and was glad that he had her in his life. But it was worth the effort, and worth proving himself, not only to Genevieve and Jared but to himself. “Then I’ll just have to wait.”


	13. Chapter 10

Death couldn’t be this painful, so Jared must still be alive. He was curled up in the middle of his bed, Tank snoring softly beside him and the memories of the events from the evening before playing in a loop in his head. Movement caught his attention from the corner of his eye, Jared turned to see Chad sprawled out on his computer chair, legs propped up on the edge of his bed and neck bent at an awkward angle. He gave a soft chuckle and kicked Chad’s feet off of his bed. The blonde flailed and fell off of the chair, hitting the floor with a thud and a scream that caused for his door to open sharply minutes later. Sophia and Genevieve stood there with mirroring expressions of concern on their faces.

“Oh my god, what happened?” Sophia squealed.

“Jared, are you okay?” Genevieve rushed into the room and climbed onto the bed hugging Jared tightly.

“That fucker kicked me off the chair and you’re making sure HE’S okay?” Chad groaned from his position on the floor. He rubbed his neck and tried to stretch the kinks out of it.

“What the fuck are you doing in here anyway?”

Chad gave an embarrassed smile and refused to meet Jared’s eyes. It wasn’t often that Chad showed any type of emotion that made him vulnerable so Jared was touched at how awkward his friend seemed. Especially after the night before and how unconcerned he’d been for Jared’s emotional welfare.

“You were really fucked up last night,” Chad explained. “I was…” He fought to find the right words, stuttering awkwardly. “See…I … and I thought that…”

“He was worried about you,” Sophia gave an exasperated shake of her head. “He was worried about your giant ass so he wanted to sleep in here to make sure you were okay.”

Jared smiled affectionately at his friend and pulled him onto the bed where he and Genevieve now sat. “Awww, you love me.”

“Well, I don’t hate you Sasquatch,” Chad growled. He finally met Jared’s eyes and they shared a quiet moment between them. Jared could see the apology in their blue depths at the evening before and how insensitive Chad had been and any ill feelings he was harbouring disappeared.

“I love you too Chad.”

Nothing was resolved. Jared hadn’t even begun to work out what had happened the night before and what it meant for him and Jensen, but with one look around the room he knew that whatever happened, he would be okay. Eventually. And it would be a hard, long road to recover from, but he would. And when he did survive and come out of it all, he would be stronger and better for it.

But for now, he had to actually get through it. He had to speak to Jensen, as much as he didn’t want to do that right now. He had to find out what had happened, where things had gone wrong and then maybe see what could be done to repair the damage to his breaking heart.

The four friends went downstairs to the living room, curled up together on the various pieces of furniture. Jared settled comfortably on the couch with Genevieve in his arms. “Where’s Danni,” he whispered softly against her ear. She stiffened and relaxed instantly, almost too fast for him to catch but he had.

“That traitor is with your asshole boyfriend,” Genevieve growled causing Jared to laugh. “What is so fucking funny?”

“I love you so much, Gen.” Jared admitted affectionately. They sat in silence for a few moments before he continued. “Something’s wrong, Gen. I don’t know what it is or why, but he’s so fucking…not him lately. And I don’t even recognize him. He was hurting last night and I couldn’t do anything to stop it.”

“But that guy,” Chad argued. Jared hadn’t realized the other two were listening to their conversation. “Who was he? Do you think Jen has been cheating with him?”

There was one thing that Jared was certain of above all things, Jensen wouldn’t cheat on him. He just wasn’t that type of person. He could get angry, he could push Jared away and treat him horribly, but he would never cheat on him. “No way,” he said in all certainty. “Never would happen.”

They continued to talk about what had been happening with Jensen lately. Since they had started dating, all of Jared’s friends had become very close with Jensen and were worried about what had caused him to be acting out as he had been. It wasn’t like Jensen to be so ruthless, so cold to someone they knew he loved more than anything. The more they spoke about what had happened the evening before, the more Jared’s stomach began to churn. He felt the same desperation start to creep up, the confusion of how things had gone so wrong so quickly.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. The whole room went silent as Genevieve jumped up to get the door. Jared listened as she opened the door, didn’t hear her speak a word and then the door slammed causing them all to jump. Jared watched as Genevieve re-entered the living room and sat back down on the couch, oblivious to the stares she received.

“Okay, I’ll bite,” Sophia said with a laugh. “Who was at the door Genevieve?”

Genevieve shrugged and looked over at where Sophia and Chad were watching her with wide eyes. “Wrong house.”

“Gen?” Jared said sternly. 

“Jay?”

“Who was at the door?”

“No one.”

Jared didn’t need to be told who was there, he knew it was Jensen. They all knew it was Jensen. The second he made a move to stand up, Genevieve was on his lap as if her light weight would keep him rooted to the couch. He gathered her up in his arms and deposited her between Chad and Sophia. “Please hold on to her so I can get the door.”

“Jared….” Genevieve’s voice was pleading, her eyes filled with remorse. “Please.”

“What do you want me to do Gen?” he asked softly. “I can’t avoid him, I can’t ignore it.”

“He doesn’t deserve you,” she admitted in a low voice. Their eyes met across the room but Jared could only shrug.

“That’s not fair.”

Jared walked to the front door and took a deep, cleansing breath before he answered it. Sitting on the top step was Jensen, curled over himself as if trying to ward off the chill in the air. He sat with a threadbare coat, the coat Jensen swore would get him through another winter but Jared had repeatedly tried to convince him to replace.

“I’m not leaving until I speak to him,” Jensen’s voice was dull, flat and emotionless. He didn’t turn around, his shoulders sagging with defeat. Jared’s heart continued to break at the sight of his boyfriend in obvious distress.

“Does that mean when you speak to him you will leave? Because if so, then he doesn’t want to speak to you.” Jared watched Jensen startle and jump up, spinning so quickly on the steps that he began to slide. Jared stepped forward quickly to catch Jensen from falling down the stairs. He pulled the shorter man into his embrace and held him tightly, refusing to let go.

“Jared,” Jensen breathed. Their eyes locked and a million emotions passed between them. Jensen must have seen something in his gaze, his eyes widened and he cupped Jared’s face in his hands. “I didn’t…we didn’t…Misha and I…”

Jared hadn’t expected it, he was confused by Jensen’s mumbling. “I don’t…”

“Misha. We didn’t…I didn’t cheat on you.”

Jared’s laughter seemed to confuse Jensen. “You think I thought you cheated? You think that’s why I was upset?”

“I just…” Jensen licked his lips and rest his forehead on Jared’s cheek. “I don’t want you to think that’s what was going on. With him.”

“I don’t care what’s going on with Misha,” Jared admitted. “I care what’s going on with you. I know you wouldn’t cheat on me, but what the fuck is going on.”

Both men were trembling, from the cold as well as the multitude of emotions battling between them. Jared could see the devastation in Jensen’s eyes, the weight resting on his shoulders and he wanted nothing more than to rid him of it. 

“Talk to me Jen, come inside and talk to me.”

Jared’s heart fell when he saw Jensen shake his head. “No.”

“NO?” It was as though Jared had been slapped. He stepped back in recoil when Jensen stepped forward. 

“No. Not no. Not I don’t want to talk to you. No, I don’t want to go inside.” Jensen looked over Jared’s shoulder and shrank back. “I don’t think I’m all that welcome here.”

Jared cupped Jensen’s face in his hands. “I don’t care what she says, I don’t care what anyone says. You’re welcome here as long as you want to be. We fought. We’ve BEEN fighting Jen, but unless I’ve missed a pivotal point in the argument, we’re still together. I’m still your boyfriend and you still have an open invitation to this house. “

“I love you Jared, nothing is going to change that.”

Jared gave a nod and kissed Jensen’s lips softly. “I told you last night that I love you. I still love you and that whatever has been going on between us, I don’t want it to end. We are all that matters in this relationship.”

“There is so much...” Jensen admitted. His eyes watched Jared’s in awe, as if he couldn’t believe they were there. Jared couldn’t help but be honest with the other man though.

“You owe me an explanation, Jen. I want answers and I deserve an apology. This isn’t over.”

“I know.” Jensen swallowed thickly. “I just didn’t think…” Jensen took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves. “I wouldn’t let myself hope that you would let me explain. That I would get the chance. I would have understood if you just shut me out.”

“Fuck Jen, what is wrong? Why would you think I would throw this away so easily?”

“You deserve so much better, Jay, than someone who has no fucking clue what they’re doing. I’m a fucking mess.”

Jared watched Jensen start to cry and his shoulders began to shake with the force of his sobs. He pulled his boyfriend in and hugged him tight, whispering into his hair. “But you’re my mess Jensen Ackles.” 

It took some convincing but Jared pulled Jensen into the house to wait for him to get dressed. He went upstairs to put on clothes he could wear out and got ready to leave the house. Upon reaching the top of the staircase, Jared saw Chad walk into the front hall and he paused to see what his friend would say and do.

Jensen looked obviously awkward at the interaction and Jared’s heart swelled with love for him. He held his breath as they spoke.

“Hey Jensen,” Chad approached slowly, as if he was afraid Jensen would bolt. Judging from the expression on Jen’s face, it was a possibility that he might.

“Ch-chad.”

Chad stepped into Jensen’s space and waited patiently for the other man to look at him. When their eyes met he gave a supportive smile. “How are you? You holding up okay?”

To say Jensen was stunned by the civilities would be an understatement. He couldn’t find the words to answer the blonde, so instead he nodded. When Chad raised an eyebrow Jensen lowered his gaze and shook his head.

“No.”

In a move that surprised Jared as much as it seemed to surprise Jensen, Chad pulled Jensen into a tight hug and slapped him on the back a few times. “It’ll work out. I’ve fucked up a lot worse a fuck lot more times than you have and I’m still here.”

“I don’t know what that means,” Jensen admitted with a sigh. He hadn’t expected any type of warmth from any of Jared’s friends, especially after the warning Genevieve had given him when she slammed the door in his face.

“It means, when the Sasquatch loves, he loves hard. And forever. And you, asshat, he loves. Probably more than the rest of us combined.” He stepped back and looked at Jensen with calculating eyes. “Did you fuck someone else?”

Jared watched Jensen’s colour drain from his face and his eyes widen.

“NO,” he protested.

“Yeah, we didn’t think so.” Chad punctuated his statement with a wink and a punch to the shoulder. “Kill someone?”

“No.”

“Kick any puppies?”

“No.” For the first time since he’d arrived, Jensen gave a smile.

“Touch his computer when he explicitly told you not to because he was working on a new code that was worth half of his grade and wouldn’t have enough time to redo it if it got fucked up?”

Jensen figured that was Chad speaking from experience. He chuckled and shook his head. “Do not touch the laptop. Especially without Jared standing directly behind you telling you what keys to push. That was the first lesson I learned.”

“See, you’re already doing better than me.” Chad raised an eyebrow as if he was deep in thought. “Did you get so drunk one night at a party that you ended up making out with his sister for about ten minutes before someone warned you who she was?”

Jared couldn’t keep quiet any longer and began to laugh, startling Chad so much that he squealed. Jensen watched Chad back up slowly, as if not wanting to turn his back on his best friend. “Hypothetically, I was asking hypothetical questions…” He pleaded.

Jared reached out like he was going to punch Chad, but when the shorter man flinched he only cuffed him affectionately on the shoulder. “She already told me about it douche nozzle. I know.”

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck,” Chad mumbled under his breath. He flashed Jensen a worried look and tried to justify it. “I was drunk and Soph and I were on a break and…”

“You made out with Meggie?” Genevieve squealed with a laugh, startling everyone. Chad gave another undignified yelp as he ran back into the living room to seek solace with his girlfriend. The three stood in the hallway awkwardly. Jared saw Genevieve open her mouth to say something and he beat her to it.

“We’re going out. Somehow Jensen has the idea he’s not welcome here,” Jared glared as Genevieve had the decency to shrink back. She wouldn’t meet either of their eyes. “So we’re going to go to neutral ground and talk.”

“You can stay here,” Genevieve whispered so softly that neither man heard her. When they didn’t respond, she repeated herself louder.

“No, it’s okay. I need coffee and something to eat and I need to get out of here and get fresh air.” 

When they were halfway out the door Jensen paused and turned around. He looked directly at Genevieve before speaking. “Please call Danni,” he pleaded. “She… we’ve…we’ve been there for each other for so long it’s hard to just stop.”

Genevieve didn’t answer, she barely reacted to his words. 

“I would do the same if it were her. If I knew she’d been a douchebag and didn’t deserve anyone’s support, I would still be there with her. ”

Jared gripped Jensen’s hand in his own as he watched Genevieve squirm under their stare. “It’s because you’re friends. Because that’s what friends do and I don’t blame her for going home with you last night. I’m glad you had someone to take care of you.”

“She loves you,” Jensen knew it wasn’t his place to tell the other woman that but couldn’t help but feel responsible for the rift between the two women. “And she’s at home right now, beating herself up because you’re mad at her. Because you think she’s a traitor. Please don’t punish her for something that’s my fault.”

Genevieve burst into tears before running up the stairs. They waited until her door slammed shut. Jared then tugged Jensen’s hand and led him from the house. “Come on, we have a lot of talking to do.”

They went to their favourite diner, a spot that they’d spent many a night at when one or both couldn’t sleep, or when they just needed somewhere to go to talk and get out of their houses. Jared led them past the large groups of people to a quiet corner. They sat awkwardly for a few moments until the waitress came by to take their order. 

Jared reached across the table to grab Jensen’s hand, threading their fingers together. Once their drinks had been delivered, he spoke. “Please, talk to me.”

He watched Jensen take a deep breath and could feel the trembling in his hands. “I don’t talk about my feelings very well,” he admitted softly. “I know this and I’m sorry.”

It was clear that Jensen needed to get everything out of his head, in his own words and time. Jared could wait, he had all the time in the world for it.

“But it doesn’t make it right.” Jensen looked up and into Jared’s eyes. This was the man he’d fallen in love with, this was the Jensen Jared knew. 

“For a while I thought it was me, that there was a problem with me that made you not want to talk to me about anything,” Jared admitted softly. When he saw Jensen make a move to interrupt he shook his head. “I know. But then I spoke to Danni and she asked if I knew what was wrong, that you hadn’t been talking to her about what’s been bothering you I knew it was something bigger than that.”

“I’ve just been so fucking lost,” Jensen’s voice was soft, his gaze locked on something over Jared’s shoulder. “And then Chris told me he didn’t know what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. He doesn’t know if he wants to go fully into his music or keep on with school. And I know it’s a year off, but I’m going to have to decide what I want to do after school and I just… I’ve never really not known what I’m going to do.”

Jared nodded, listening intently. 

“And I didn’t know what I wanted and I just …the more I wanted to talk to you about it, the less I could. And then the more you would ask and be understanding, the angrier I got.”

They were interrupted by the waitress bringing their meals. With a smile, she placed the plates in front of them and winked. “You boys look like you’re in the middle of something. If you need something, just flag me down.”

They both nodded and gave their thanks. Jared waited patiently for Jensen to continue speaking. It was when they were about half way through their meals that he started again.

“Do you know what you want to do when you’re done school?” Jensen asked. When Jared gave a half shrug Jensen smiled affectionately.

“I haven’t decided. I don’t know if I want to go into IT but coding video games might be really fucking cool. I’m taking an intro half course this term in it and then there is another one next year that I want to look into…”

“See, you are just so amazing …brilliant …” Jensen fought for the word he wanted to use. “That doesn’t bother you because you know that whatever you do you’ll be successful and you’ll love it. I just …I don’t know anymore. I don’t know anything. And it’s fucking terrifying not to know what I want to do.”

“What started this? I mean, when we spoke before Christmas Break you had an interview at that rehab centre all lined up and you were going to go in and that’s what you wanted to do. That was your dream placement.”

Jensen nodded as he dipped a few French fries into the ketchup on his plate and popped them in his mouth. “I know. And then I went to the interview…”

Jared remembered that day. Jensen had been so nervous and excited about going, but when he came home he had been so agitated that he hadn’t wanted to speak about it. Jared had assumed that Jensen wasn’t the right fit and he hadn’t been accepted for the spot, and thus hadn’t mentioned it again.

“And I fucking hated it. I saw the people who worked there and they looked miserable. I spoke with the head physiotherapist and she was so rigid in what you could and couldn’t do, and there wouldn’t be any actual hands on with patients until a few years after school and it was just this bullshit place. And the next one was like that too, so I just …I thought that maybe I had built it all up so much that it wasn’t what I wanted. That I couldn’t do what I thought I would be able to do, but there has been nothing else that I’ve wanted to do.”

Jared watched Jensen relive the turmoil he’d been feeling for the past few weeks. He felt the sadness and the desperation that Jensen was feeling and felt guilt for not noticing, for getting upset every time Jensen had gotten angry at him. “I’m sorry, I should have…”

“What? Known? How? Don’t be an asshole.”

It was the first laugh they both shared since sitting down. Jared felt Jensen kick him gently under the table and kicked back. 

“I’m so fucking sorry Jay. I know this is mostly my fault and I just need you to know that I know how lucky I am that I have you. How grateful I am that you are so amazing.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Jared said with a shy smile. “I’ve just been so worried and irritated with how little you’ve wanted to talk to me about it and helpless because there’s nothing I can do to make it easier for you, especially when I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“I know.” They finished their meal and Jensen waved off Jared’s offer to pay. “There’s somewhere I want to take you.” Jared raised an eyebrow in question, but followed Jensen out into the brisk afternoon air. “I know you have a lot of questions, and I’ve only really gotten started in telling you what has been happening.”

“Okay.”

As Jensen led Jared to their destination, he continued to talk, explaining some of the issues he had been battling with and providing Jared with an opportunity to ask questions and voice his own concerns. It wasn’t until they had arrived at the Hospital for Sick Kids that Jared faltered. 

“What are we doing here Jen?” He asked, looking up at the building in front of him in confusion.

“I’m explaining. The biggest part of the puzzle is in here,” Jensen pulled him into the lobby and towards the elevator. He pushed the button for the 12th floor, which was listed as where the Rehabilitation Clinic was located. Jared regarded Jensen’s facial features, seeing the nervousness and anxiety that was clearly displayed on his face. 

Jared couldn’t stand to watch Jensen’s discomfort; he pulled his boyfriend close and kissed him gently. “You know I love you right? No matter what?”

Jensen gave a shaky nod and kissed Jared back thoroughly. “I love you too.” They reached the twelfth floor and Jensen pulled Jared out and onto the brightly decorated floor. They walked down the hall and to the nurse’s station where Jensen smiled at the girl behind the desk. “Hi Allie, is Misha in?”

Jared’s eyes widened at the mention of Misha’s name. He felt his stomach flutter and couldn’t help but flinch. Jensen must have noticed the flinch because he turned to him, pulling Jared in close.

“Do you trust me?” he asked softly. Jared could see the worry in Jensen’s green eyes, the way he bit his lower lip. With a shaky smile, he nodded. There was no question that he trusted Jensen implicitly.

“Of course.”

“Okay.” Jensen turned back to Allie and smiled. “Misha?”

“He’s probably in the rec room.” Jensen thanked the nurse and pulled Jared down the hall. 

When they reached the Recreation Room, Jared looked in through the glass door. He could see the man he’d met with Jensen the night before, sitting on the floor with a young boy who looked like he couldn’t be older than eight. They were both sitting with their legs in front of them, stretching and laughing at something Misha was saying. The man in question looked up and Jared could see a look of confusion flash before he covered it up with a smile and a nod. He held up two fingers as if asking them to wait a few moments. Jensen nodded before turning around.

“Okay. So Misha.”

Jared nodded. He felt slightly uncomfortable, a little out of his element but he hadn’t lied when he said he trusted Jensen so he wanted to wait before making any judgements. He couldn’t even begin to understand what this hospital, this wing and Misha had to do with Jensen and what had been going on with him the past few weeks.

“I’ve been having this existential crisis lately, not knowing what I want to do or where to do my placement and just fucking stressed out beyond belief. Well after class one day I was talking to one of my TAs and he mentioned that I should speak to a prof about it. So I did and he suggested that I speak to a friend of his,” Jensen turned and pointed at Misha and then gave a shrug. “I didn’t know what the fuck I wanted to do and he said it wouldn’t hurt to at least talk to this guy, so on Monday I came by. 

Beaver, set up an interview and I came in and met with Misha, Dr. Collins. He took me on his rounds for the day, showed me what it is they do here and left me in this room for about an hour to watch some of the rehab in progress. One of the people working that day had graduated about three years ago from my program, and I spent a bit of time talking to her. The more she talked, the more I watched these kids the more I realized that this was exactly what I wanted to do. THIS IS what I want to do. And so …”

Jared‘s eyes filled with tears as he listened to Jensen speak. He saw the passion in his eyes, the pride in his voice and it was inspiring to see just how much Jensen wanted to do this.

“I can make a difference in these kids’ lives Jared. I can help them.”

“I know you can, baby,” Jared agreed.

“So I’ve come by for a bit each day to just observe and make sure that it’s something I can do. Misha suggested I think about it for a few days, to let it sink in. It’s pretty intense in some cases so I just…I didn’t know what to say or how to say it. You know? And the more I came by, the more I just knew I belonged here so yesterday I came by and had everything finalized. I’m going to do my placement here and then see what I need to do to be able to do this full time after I graduate. I got caught up in everything that was happening here…”

“And I was fucking texting you every five minutes…” Jared said softly. He was surprised when Jensen shook his head.

“No. There was just…this was such a big thing and I hadn’t even told you about it. I was sitting in the lounge by myself, just watching your texts come in. I knew I should respond but didn’t even know where to start. I didn’t want to be like oh hey Jay, so I’m going to be doing my placement at Sick Kids and maybe changing my whole focus of my major and sorry I couldn’t talk to you about it, and made this huge life decision which could mean more school after next year and for god knows how long…” Jensen shrugged and nodded at Misha through the door.

Jared didn’t know what to say, where to even begin.

“Then you called and I answered and was such a fucking asshole, but I couldn’t not be. I just didn’t know how to not be a dick, but then Misha came in when I was yelling at you and then he told me that if I had someone who would put up with me treating them like that, he sure as hell wanted to meet them because he didn’t believe that they existed.”

“And I still can’t,” a voice came from behind Jared, causing him to jump. “We meet again, Misha Collins,” Misha introduced himself.

Jared blushed and ducked his head. “Jared Padalecki,” he responded, this time accepting Misha’s hand to shake.

“You’re a lot more understanding than I would be,” Misha admitted with a smile. “I mean, just hearing him yell at you yesterday I was surprised…but then when he told me last night about the last few weeks.”

Jared couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at Jensen who gave an embarrassed shrug. 

“I wanted to come and meet you. But that didn’t really turn out like I thought it would.” Misha scratched his jaw pensively, “But then things often don’t turn out how I think they will.”

“I think that’s because you’re certifiable,” Jensen offered honestly. He grabbed onto Jared’s hand, threading their fingers together effortlessly.

“You must have been speaking to my wife.” At the mention of Misha’s wife Jared felt a wave of shame fill him. While he knew deep down that Jensen wouldn’t cheat on him, he couldn’t deny how attractive the young doctor was, and how easily the two men seemed to communicate with each other. It was though they’d always known each other and Jared felt a slight feeling of jealousy course through him.

The three of them spoke for a few more minutes until a nurse brought in another patient for Misha to work with. Misha introduced them to Iris, a five year old girl who had been in a car crash and had broken her leg. Jared and Jensen said their goodbyes and headed back down to the lobby to leave the hospital. Jensen took the opportunity to fill Jared in to the type of program it was. How there were in patients and out patients, all given specific physiotherapy regimes based on their capabilities, level of illness or injury and what the end result would be. Jensen would start out learning the basics and scheduling, determining what patients work with which physiotherapists and doctors before moving up to shadow Misha as well as the other doctors and physiotherapists that were in the department.

Jensen’s excitement was contagious and Jared found himself excited for his boyfriend to start in a week’s time. Eventually, they found themselves back at Jared’s house, surprised to find it quiet. Someone was usually home at all times, but Tank was whining when they opened the door, bursting through it to run down onto the front lawn. He did his business happily before running and chasing his tail, expending the pent up energy that he had amassed at home alone.

“Walk?” Jensen asked with a grin. Tank yelped in response while Jared grabbed his leash. They made their way to Jensen’s house to pick up Ginny. By the time they returned to Jared’s house hours later, both men were hungry and exhausted from the emotional toil that the day had taken on them. They agreed to turn off their phones, sending of texts to their best friends so that they wouldn’t worry and curled up in Jared’s room for a relaxing night together. Jensen ordered pizza while Jared picked out a few movies and they made themselves comfortable.

“Do you really think I’d judge you because you don’t have everything figured out?” Jared asked once they’d relaxed and were drowsy from finishing dinner and the emotional toil of the day. His voice was soft and he ran his fingers through Jensen’s hair affectionately. He felt Jensen take a deep breath, as if he was trying to weigh out his words.

“I think it has more to do with me than you,” Jensen finally said. He shifted so that he could look up into Jared’s eyes, their gazes locked on one another. “I don’t like not knowing what is going to happen, and I don’t like not being in control of things.”

“Sometimes it’s inevitable.”

“I know. And in my head I knew I should talk to you about it, that you’d more likely be able to help me figure it out faster.” Jensen leaned up to kiss him softly, their mouths fitting together perfectly. “You know me better than anyone I’ve ever known before.”

Jared shook his head sadly. “Sometimes I think I have no clue. I think I’m not giving you what you need, and you’re too independent to ask me for it.”

In one smooth movement, Jensen flipped them so that Jared was lying on his back with Jensen straddling him. He held Jared’s arms down and kissed him forcefully.

“Are you serious?” When Jared nodded Jensen placed soft kisses over his eyelids, his nose and finally his mouth. “God, how do you not know,” Jensen whispered with obvious emotion. “You’re my everything, you are why I’m as strong as I am.”

“You are going to be amazing,” Jared assured Jensen with a deep kiss. “Whatever you do, you can’t not succeed.”

“God I hope so.” Their kisses deepened until finally Jared began to pull at Jensen’s shirt. 

“Please,” he begged. “I need to feel you.”

“Anything,” Jensen answered. They first stripped Jensen before moving to Jared, ridding both of them of their clothes.

“I was so worried,” Jared admitted when they were naked, pressed together tightly. “I thought you’d… that you didn’t…”

“Never,” Jensen said firmly. “I’ll never not love you. Never.” 

“Show me.”

Jensen nodded as he reached into the nightstand for a condom and lube. He began to prepare Jared slowly, teasingly. When he had three fingers inside of the other man, watching him writhe and fuck himself steadily on them he grinned. “Jay?”

“More,” Jared moaned. He needed more of Jensen. All of him.

“In a minute,” Jensen whispered against Jared’s mouth. “Open your eyes.”

Jared’s eyelids were heavy with arousal, his body aching for his orgasm. “Jen?”

“I don’t want to sleep with anyone else. Ever again.”

It wasn’t what Jared was expecting his boyfriend to say just then and in his surprise he froze all movements. “Uhhh good?” He watched Jensen chuckle at his confusion.

“And I don’t want you to sleep with anyone else ever either.”

“Not to be a bitch, but this isn’t news. Is this really a conversation we need to have NOW?”

Jensen licked his lips, watching Jared’s eyes follow the movement of his tongue. “Yes now. Because…” He twisted his fingers inside of Jared’s ass causing him to tremble as his fingers stroked his prostate. “I don’t want to use condoms anymore.”

The feeling of Jensen’s fingers pressing against his prostate mixed with his declaration caused for Jared to lose all control of himself. His hips jerked violently as his orgasm crept up and hit him blindly.

Chuckling, Jensen leaned in to lick Jared’s come from his hip and chest, kissing him hungrily before pulling back. “I take it that you’re okay with that?”

“We’ll get tested, on Monday.” Jared breathing was laboured. “I’m guessing that’s what you’re getting at, you want to stop using condoms but not just yet because we don’t know.”

Jensen nodded. “I’m sure we’re both clean, but I want to make 100 percent sure.”

“Fuck me. Right the fuck now,” Jared growled. He pulled Jensen in between his legs and attacked his mouth hungrily. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

It took a few minutes, but when Jensen had fully sheathed himself in Jared’s body he stopped to fully enjoy the moment. He thread his fingers with Jared’s and raised them above his head, stretching him out below him as though he were a feast.

They began to move in unison, Jared thrusting up against Jensen’s gyrating hips, their mouths meeting occasionally for hungry, hot kisses. With movements that were becoming increasingly more frantic, Jared felt himself get hard once again. He begged Jensen to jerk him off, needing the contact on his cock to get him to another orgasm so that they could come together. It didn’t take long for both men to reach their release, their cries and shouts of pleasure echoing in the warm sex scented room.

Jared couldn’t help but pull Jensen as close as possible once he had pulled out of his body, disposing of the condom in the garbage next to the bed. “Don’t go, please,” Jared begged softly, his eyes drooping in exhaustion. He knew they should clean up, that they would wake up sticky, dirty and disgusted in the morning, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All he wanted was Jensen, glued to him and pressed tightly against his body. He couldn’t bear to be separated from him right then. He was pleased with Jensen’s response.

 

Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared’s forehead. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”


	14. Interlude 3

Each time Genevieve’s phone rang her heart throbbed. She wanted desperately to answer it and talk to Danni, but she was feeling too embarrassed to speak to her. She’d been drunker than she thought the night before, and her emotions had been riding higher than she’d realized. She knew Danneel was calling her to tell her off and most likely break up with her because she’d been a selfish bitch and the longer she put the conversation off, the longer she could at least pretend that things might work out differently.

There was no doubt that she was still mad at Jensen for the night before, Jared didn’t deserve to be treated like that and if he couldn’t stick up for himself, she would stick up for him, but that had nothing to do with her relationship with Danneel and she shouldn’t have put them in the middle of it like she had. With each missed call, each text that she deleted without reading Genevieve began to sink lower and lower, her mood bordering depression and it was quickly becoming a point of her having to either answer the phone or turn it off.

And then Jensen showed up. Jared, being the soft hearted sap that he was, agreed to speak to him and against her recommendation, was going to go for lunch and talk. She thought he should make Jensen work for it a bit harder, but deep down she knew how much they both loved each other and it wasn’t worth making things worse by putting it off.

If only she could follow her own advice.

Genevieve was on her way up to her bedroom to bury herself in her bed and try to figure out the best possible way to beg and plead for Danneel to forgive her when she saw Jensen still standing in the foyer talking to Chad who was mentioning about making out with Jared’s little sister.

“You made out with Meggie?” Genevieve squealed with a laugh, startling everyone. She watched Chad yelp and run into the living room, obviously to get away from the ridicule he would get for it. Things became unbearably tense with just the three of them standing, unsure of where to look or what to say. A wave of guilt flashed at how rough Jensen looked, how miserable he seemed to be. They were leaving and it was because they didn’t want to be around her either. She’d even managed to push Jared away when it was him she was trying to protect.

“You can stay here,” Genevieve whispered so softly that neither man heard her. She looked at both men and repeated herself when it appeared that they hadn’t heard her.

“No, it’s okay. I need coffee and something to eat and I need to get out of here and get fresh air.” 

Genevieve shrugged and rushed past them to escape to her room. She was halfway up the stairs when Jensen called out to her. “Please call Danni,” he pleaded. “She… we’ve… we’ve been there for each other for so long it’s hard to just stop.”

Genevieve couldn’t answer. She fought hard not to break into tears but they were pooling at the corners of her eyes. 

“I would do the same if it were her. If I knew she’d been a douchebag and didn’t deserve anyone’s support, I would still be there with her. ”

“It’s because you’re friends,” Jared said softly more to Genevieve than to Jensen. “Because that’s what friends do and I don’t blame her for going home with you last night. I’m glad you had someone to take care of you.”

“She loves you “And she’s at home right now, beating herself up because you’re mad at her. Because you think she’s a traitor. Please don’t punish her for something that’s my fault.”

Genevieve was shocked. She turned around to look Jensen in the eye and saw the honesty there. She hadn’t thought that Danneel would be worried that she was still mad at her. Knowing Danneel’s temper and her resolve not to be anyone’s door mat, she expected the redhead to be ready to fight fire with fire. With Jensen’s words, she burst into tears before running up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door before throwing herself onto her bed. 

She was shaking too much to dial her phone, regret pooling in her stomach and exhaustion starting to claim her. The phone in her hand started to vibrate and through teary eyes she saw it was Danneel’s number. Flicking on the answer button, she brought it to her ear and listened for a moment, unable to say anything. 

“Hello?” Danneel said roughly, as though she’d been crying. The sound of her broken voice caused for a new wave of sobs to wrack Genevieve’s frame and she again started to cry, this time harder.

“Gen?” Danneel’s voice sounded worried, slightly panicked. 

“Please come over…” Genevieve pleaded through her hiccoughs. “Please, I’m sorry...” 

“I’ll be right over.” 

Genevieve’s phone fell from her hand and she curled up under her down comforter, wrapping it as tightly around herself as she could. Eventually her sobs started to lessen and she felt sleep overtake her. It felt like only a few moments had passed when her eyes fluttered open. She wasn’t alone in her bed. It was a feeling she’d felt so often lately that she had barely even registered that when she’d gone to sleep she hadn’t had anyone with her. A fan of bright red hair was laid across her extra pillow and she smiled before jerking upright, the events of the night and morning washing over her.

Danneel’s eyes opened slowly but it was clear she hadn’t been asleep. There was worry and fear in their depths and she too sat up, pulling her legs close to her chest and wrapping her arms around them protectively.

“I tried to wake you when I got here, but you were out. Soph said you hadn’t slept all night.”

Genevieve shook her head. Her eyes were wide and she hated how small Danneel looked, all curled into herself. “Too worried.”

“I know... I’m so sorry, Jared...” Danneel began to speak. She stopped when she saw Genevieve shake her head.

“Not just Jared,” she whispered. “I was worried about you too. Us.” Danneel visibly swallowed and averted her eyes, which pushed Genevieve into action. “I’m so fucking sorry,” she apologized. “I was so out of line last night and I don’t blame you if you’re pissed at me.”

“Pissed?”

Genevieve nodded. “Fuck, that was so not my fight to get into. Of course you’re going to go with Jen. If it had have been reversed, I’d have done the same thing. So why the fuck can I get mad at you for wanting to be there for Jensen? And then I’m so fucking... I’m so fucking stupid and you probably hate me and you’re going to break up with me and…please don’t break up with me.”

Danneel looked absolutely shocked at Genevieve’s admission. She was rooted to her spot, unable to move or speak. Gen breached the distance between them and crawled to where Danneel was sitting. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close, hugging her as hard as she could.

“I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry.”

“I thought you hated me,” Danneel cried softly. “That you didn’t want to talk to me, that …” She took a few deep breaths and opened herself up so that they were sitting with their arms and legs wrapped around each other, clutching the other for dear life. “I kept calling…texting…”

“I thought you were going to break up with me,” Genevieve confessed, shedding tears of her own. “I thought if you couldn’t break up with me, you wouldn’t. So I wouldn’t answer.”

Running her fingers through Genevieve’s tangled hair, Danneel leaned in to kiss Genevieve with a desperation that they both felt. “I’m so sorry, Gen.”

Genevieve laughed through her tears, unable to believe how different this conversation was turning out to be than she’d expected. “You weren’t the one who was wrong,” she assured Danneel. “I should be sorry. I should be apologizing to you.” She wiped the tears from Danneel’s pale face and kissed her everywhere she could reach. “I love you so much. I never thought I could love anyone this much and god, I thought I lost you.” She pulled Danneel down so that they were both laying down again, Danneel pinned under Genevieve’s tiny body. Wearing a pair of jogging pants and a tee shirt, Danneel was more dressed than Genevieve who only wore a pair of panties and a tank bra. Wordlessly, Genevieve tugged at Danni’s shirt, pulling it up and off of her, pleased when there was no bra underneath.

“You were crying,” Danneel admitted with a blush. “I was so worried, I didn’t put one on.” 

Genevieve reached down to tug at Danni’s jogging pants not surprised to find nothing underneath those either. She groaned as she shoved them down her long legs and onto the floor. Without giving the redhead a moment to prepare, Genevieve spread Danni’s legs and moved downward. She parted Danneel’s pussy lips and began to suck and lick, watching her girlfriend begin to react to the sexual stimulation her mouth and tongue was giving her. 

“I want to make you feel good,” Genevieve promised. She latched onto Danni’s clit and began to suck earnestly. “I want to make you come and then fuck you. I want to worship you…” 

“Oh god,” Danneel cried loudly. She arched her hips into Genevieve’s expert touch and began to pluck roughly at her nipples which were aching for attention. “Fuck Gen… you don’t have to…”

With two fingers inserted into Danneel’s wetness, Genevieve began to finger fuck her quickly, using her tongue to lick up the juices that were flowing freely down Danneel’s thighs. She used one finger to rim around Danneel’s asshole watching her whole body shake and jerk at the sensation. Genevieve leaned up and nibbled playfully on Danneel’s earlobe.

“I don’t have to, but I want to. You deserve this.” She continued her ministrations, a smile covering her face at Danneel’s reaction. “Oh you like that? You like something in your ass?” Danneel’s response was a grunt, her whole body trembling with arousal. “God, one day maybe I’ll fuck your pussy and we’ll get some really hot, hung guy to fuck your ass.” Genevieve smiled as Danneel began to tense, a sure sign of her orgasm nearing. “Wait, come on my face baby,” she whispered. Seconds later Genevieve was back down, level with Danneel’s pussy which she had spread wide open and was tongue fucking her enthusiastically. Danneel’s fingers moved rapidly on her clit alongside Genevieve’s tongue and she shattered, coming hard until finally she was breathless and boneless, twitching with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Genevieve grinned at the sight of her girlfriend lying spent in her bed, body relaxed and face lit up with a pleased grin. She climbed over Danneel to reach for something under her bed.

“What are you getting?” Danneel yawned. She stretched like a cat, her breasts jiggling with the force of her yawn. The sight nearly distracted Genevieve but she shook her head and reached for the box she knew she’d put there only a week earlier.

“You’ll see,” she said. Triumphantly, she pulled a box out and placed it on the bed beside her, teasingly opening it and withdrawing its contents. She held it up and watched Danneel’s eyes widen.

“Holy shit,” Danni whispered in awe. 

Genevieve leaned down and licked a path up Danneel’s chest, licking between her breasts only stopping once she’d reached her mouth. With a hunger that was matched, she kissed Danni until they were both gasping for breath.

“Do you need lube?” Genevieve asked as she slid her fingers into Danneel’s still soaking hole. “God, your pussy is so wet,” she whispered. It’ll just slide right in.”

“When…” Danneel stuttered as Genevieve spread her legs to expose her own pussy, which had been shaved completely bare and was glistening with her own juices. “Oh fuck, you shaved? Bare?”

Knowing it would drive the other woman crazy, Genevieve smirked as she spread her own wetness around with her index finger, focusing mostly on her clit. “Night before last, went and got a Brazilian wax done. Told the girl who did it that I wanted to surprise my girlfriend, that we talked about how different it would be when she ate my pussy bare.”

“You didn’t!” Danneel’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She blushed as she saw Genevieve cackle with laughter. 

“Of course not,” Gen admitted with a grin. “But god, each time she pulled that wax off I got so fucking aroused. It hurt so much but it felt so fucking good. I just pictured your tongue licking me, sucking my slit and tonguing my clit.” Danneel seemed transfixed as Genevieve brought the smaller end of the toy to her opening and played with her hole teasingly. Right after, I went down to “For Her Eyes Only” and bought this double headed dildo. So I can get off with the vibrator while I fuck you.”

Danneel couldn’t help but moan, fingering herself in time with Genevieve’s thrusts on her own clit. 

“I was going to surprise you last night. Jared and Jen were supposed to go home together, and we were going to come here and I was going to…I had this whole plan and …” Her eyes started to well up and Genevieve’s voice broke. She felt Danneel sit up and kiss her softly.

“It’s okay,” Danni assured her. “We’re okay.” Just as Genevieve was about to protest the redhead covered her lips with her finger. “I promise.”

They met in a comforting embrace, lips gently pressed together until it once again became urgent and hungry. 

“We need to go together,” Genevieve admitted as she fit the vibrating shorter end inside of her. She flicked on the end, startled at the level of vibration that ricocheted throughout her body. “Then we can pick out harnesses or strap-ons and god… we’ll bring Jen and Jay and watch what they buy and imagine them using it.

“Fuck me,” Danneel groaned, her throat raw and body on edge. Sweat dripped down the crevice between her breasts and Genevieve leaned down to trace the path with her tongue. She took both of Danneel’s ample breasts into her hands and pressed them together, licking her nipples playfully.

“You were wrong that night,” Genevieve said as she slowly thrust the silicone dildo into Danneel’s body. “Your tits are fucking gorgeous, I could play with them all day.”

They were pressed tightly together, pussy grinding against pussy as each woman had an end pushed as deep inside of them as they could go. Genevieve turned up the intensity of the vibrator and began to move, thrusting roughly against Danneel’s body, which met her with each stroke.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck,” Danneel’s cries were swallowed by Genevieve’s mouth. “So good, fuck...so fucking good.”

“Let me hear you,” Genevieve taunted. “Let me know how good my cock feels inside of you.”

“Fuck… so fucking big Gen. Your cock is so big.”

“Next time maybe I’ll fuck your ass,” Genevieve lifted Danneel’s thigh over her hip and slapped her cheek roughly. “Or do you want my ass? Wanna stuff my ass full of cock?” She leaned in and began to flick Danneel’s clit methodically. She knew what to do to make Danneel go crazy and she was pulling out every single stop. “Or you want to eat my pussy? It’s so bare and it’s so fucking hot for you.”

Danneel’s hips thrust up roughly, as she was unable to stop her orgasm from shocking her entire system. The thrust of her hips caused for the vibrator to shift and press directly against Genevieve’s clit which over stimulated her into her own numbing orgasm.

A course of cursing exclamations echoed in the room as both women continued to writhe and grind into each other bringing forth another string of smaller orgasmic bursts until they finally collapsed exhausted on the bed. Genevieve gently extracted the smaller end of the double penetrative dildo from her stretched, over sensitized hole as she then teasingly gave a few slow fucks into Danneel before entirely withdrawing it.

“I love you so much,” Danneel said with a tired smile and watery eyes. “Thank you for that, I just needed...” She took a moment to compose herself and fell into Genevieve’s tender kiss.

“Me too.”

They lay boneless in each other’s arms until finally they knew they had to get up and get clean. Their stomachs were growling and with one glance to her clock on her nightstand, Genevieve saw it was well after dinner. “Come take a bath with me,” she asked softly.

Danneel nodded and promised to help change the sheets before they got too much more relaxed from the bath and didn’t do it afterwards.

They were stretched out together in the bathtub, surrounded with bubbles and steam from the soothing hot water when Genevieve spoke. “I can’t promise we won’t fight,” she admitted hesitantly. “And I can’t promise it won’t be over stupid things…”

“I know,” Danneel understood. She heard voices in the hall and knew that Jensen and Jared had returned. When she’d arrived hours earlier and saw that Genevieve was asleep, she’d turned off both of their cell phones. She hadn’t wanted anyone to interrupt their time together and thus hadn’t been sure of where Jared and Jensen had gotten to or how they were doing. Judging from their voices and the light conversation they were having, she was pleased to know that they were okay. “But it’ll work out. It will because we are in this together.”

Genevieve nodded. Her eyes began to droop indicating that it was time to get out of the bathtub. When they were dried off and dressed in old sweats of Genevieve’s, they headed down to the living room. There was a dim light coming from Jared’s door indicating that the two men were most likely watching a movie together, needing the time alone, which left Gen and Danneel the living room since it appeared that Sandy still hadn’t come home and Sophia and Chad left a note that they were having a date night.

“Thai?” Danneel said as she sifted through take out menus. Genevieve was flipping through channels to see what was on TV, with a nod Danneel picked up her phone and dialed. She ordered their usual before curling up with Gen on the couch. Not ten minutes later the doorbell rang.

“Already?” Gen said. She answered the door, surprised to see a man delivering from the pizza place they often ordered from. Seconds later Jared came bounding down the stairs with his wallet out.

“Don’t even think about it Cortese!” Jared warned with a grin. He paid the driver and shut the door, eyeing Genevieve suspiciously. Gen watched him discreetly look into the living room and grin at the sight of Danneel sprawled out on the couch lazily.

“Hi Danni.”

“Hey Jay,” Danneel said with a yawn, waving at him.

Gen and Jared stared at each other for a few moments. He set the pizza down on the table in the foyer and pulled her into a tight hug. They needed no words between them. Geneveive blushed as he pressed an affectionate kiss to her forehead and nodded up the stairs. “I should…”

“Go.” She grabbed his shoulder to stop him for just a moment, wanting him to know how serious she was with her next statement. “I’m glad it worked out Jay. You two are meant to be.”

By the time Jared headed back upstairs and Genevieve got comfortable, the doorbell rang again, this time their food. “It’s your turn,” Gen said, kicking Danni’s leg playfully. “I got up the last time.”

 

Grumbling, Danneel made her way to the door and paid for their meals, bringing it back into the living room without even bothering to get dinner plates or cutlery. It was there, curled up together on the couch eating directly out of the take out containers that they enjoyed their dinner, neither wanting to remember how the night had ended only a day before, but glad that they’d gotten their first fight out of the way and came out stronger for it


	15. Chapter 11

Jared hated the tension between Genevieve and Jensen. He knew that Gen had forgiven the other man, but making Jensen believe it was another story. And getting Gen to not be self conscious and jittery when Jared even so much as mentioned Jensen was impossible. Not to mention they didn’t know how to act when they were in the same room together for any period of time, which made for spending time with both of them very difficult. Especially when he wanted them all to do things together.

He had been trying to concoct a plan for a few weeks when he received a surprise visitor at the computer lab one night. He was doing a double shift, working his own hours as well as Aldis’ as a favour to the other man. It was after ten o’clock and the lab was pretty quiet, only a few people working silently at their own monitors. Jared had just finished the last of his assignments for the week and was surfing the internet randomly. He was scheduled to be at the lab until at least 1 am and knew that Jensen had planned a boys’ night out with Chris and Steve. They had made plans to meet up afterwards, Jensen planning on heading to Jared’s once he made his way home from whatever bar they’d gone to.

A knock on the desk startled Jared from his thoughts. He glanced up, surprised to see Danneel sitting on the edge of the desk, smiling at him warmly. “Hey Jare-Bear.”

“Don’t call me that,” Jared warned with a grin.

“You wouldn’t hit a girl.”

His only response was a raised eyebrow. 

“I need your help,” Danneel ignored the silent warning and gave a long, suffering sigh. “Your best friend hates my best friend.”

Jared gave a soft laugh. “Yeah, well your girlfriend hates my boyfriend so…”

“It makes us all doing things together very difficult,” Danneel agreed sagely. “And I happen to love spending time with your best friend, but I also miss mine. And I think you’re fucking cool so I never get to spend time with you!”

“I agree, I am really fucking cool,” Jared nodded, unable to keep a straight face. “What do you propose we do? And don’t you dare suggest we trick them both into a closet and lock them in,” Jared said with a laugh. “That only works on TV and in the movies, and even then not well.”

Danneel rolled her eyes as she twirled her hair on her fingers. “I don’t know, but we need to do something. And fast.” They contemplated any ideas they had silently, Jared only breaking to help a student retrieve a file she mistakenly deleted, restoring it from the recycle bin with a few clicks. When he sat back down at his desk he saw Danneel grinning.

“What?” He asked, unsure if he liked that smile or not.

“Tricks aren’t going to work. Hinting at it isn’t going to work. We need to have a united front on this.”

Jared agreed they would only get past it if they worked together. 

“What are you doing on Sunday morning?”

“Uhhhh, sleeping?” When Danneel shook her head, he mirrored the action. “Not sleeping?”

“We’re doing brunch. Just the four of us. We’re not going to trick them into going, we’re going to tell them and just be honest about it. Say fuck this bullshit, we are having brunch, just the four of us and it isn’t optional.”

It was so easy Jared didn’t know why they hadn’t thought of it before. “We’re letting them keep this awkwardness going. We’ve been conceding every single time, but you’re right. Mandatory brunch.” He high fived Danneel as they shared celebratory cheers. When they were shushed by a guy sitting in the corner, typing furiously, Danneel gave him the finger.

“It’s Friday night bitch, go out and get laid. Maybe that’ll relax you a little.”

Jared snickered behind his hand as he saw the guy blush and glare at Danneel, cross between annoyed but stunned at how hot she was and the fact that she was talking to him. 

“You’re going to get me fired,” Jared laughed as she gave the guy the finger again.

“Good, more time for you to fuck Jenny stupid,” Danneel stood up and pulled on her coat, wrapping it tight around her chest. “He’s in such a better mood now that he’s getting it regularly. With a smacking kiss on the cheek and a tight hug goodbye, Danneel whooped and hollered as she exited the computer lab, once again causing for a round of hisses to be quiet to echo in the room.

By one Jared had had enough. From the hours between 1or 2 and 7, the lab was not staffed with anyone, so any questions or issues had to wait until the next staff member arrived. The room was monitored with security cameras and Jared figured he had put his time in. It was just before two that he slid into his bed to wait for his boyfriend to come home. There had been texts throughout the night as Jensen got progressively drunker and drunker, ranging from random words to downright erotic suggestions with pictures to punctuate his desires. Jensen knew Jared had come home and he was welcome to come over whenever he felt like it. 

The clock read 3:23 when Jared felt the bed dip beside him. He could smell the strong scent of his body wash and as Jensen trailed a path of kisses from his shoulder to his mouth, was not surprised to taste toothpaste on his boyfriend’s tongue. “Jen…” Jared yawned and pulled Jensen closer, engaging him in a deeper, hungrier kiss. “Why’d you shower?”

“Stank like a poolhouse,” Jensen’s voice was thick with alcohol, his Texan twang more pronounced. “Know how much you hate it.”

Jared couldn’t help but smile into Jensen’s mouth. “Did you have fun with your boys?” He asked softly. They shifted and adjusted so that Jensen was curled up in Jared’s arms, his head resting on his chest while their legs were tangled together. In the darkness, he saw Jensen nod and grin happily.

“I’ve missed them,” he admitted with a sigh. His eyes were drooping and he moved to bury his face in Jared’s throat. “I missed you too though Jay.”

“I know.”

They lay together in silence, Jared’s breathing synced with Jensen’s. He was nearly asleep when he heard Jensen whisper softly against him. 

“…you’d be mad at me?”

Jared’s eyes snapped open, confusion muddling his ears. “Huh?”

“I asked if you’d be mad at me?”

“About what?” Jared tipped Jensen’s face so that they were nose to nose, their lips nearly touching. “Why would I be mad at you Jen?”

“I’m too drunk. Don’t think I could get it up… Prolly fall asleep if you started fucking me...” Jensen was nearly asleep as he spoke, his words becoming more spaced out, his head bobbing effortlessly. Jared couldn’t help but begin to chuckle and kiss him softly.

“Oh Jenny. Go to sleep. Such a lightweight.”

 

Jensen’s soft snores were the only response Jared got. He shifted them slightly so that they were more comfortable and embraced his boyfriend lovingly as he too drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

“I’m not a fucking lightweight,” Jensen said, startling Jared out of sleep. It was after eleven and he’d woken up less than an hour earlier to get a drink of water and pray that the world would stop spinning. Thankfully he hadn’t thrown up, although there were a few close calls as he was stumbling down the hall to the bathroom.

“The fuck?” Jared asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “And what time is it?”

“About quarter after eleven, and I’m not a fucking lightweight. And don’t call me Jenny!” Jensen growled as Jared laughed, kissing his nose playfully before rolling over.

“Such a bitch in the morning,” Jared teased. He started to make himself comfortable again. Jensen slapped his ass playfully, pleased at the yelp that resulted. Jared raised his head and glared at Jensen.

“What?” Jensen was sure he didn’t achieve the level of innocence that he’d been looking for. At least if Jared’s grin was anything to go by.

“You startin’ something you plan on finishing?”

Jensen responded with another sharp slap to Jared’s ass. He raised his eyebrow in silent invitation. It was him that yelped as Jared jumped up to his knees and pinned Jensen down. 

“One of these days, I’m’a bend you over and spank your ass so hard. I’m going to watch my hand leave prints on that creamy white skin,” Jared promised darkly. “It’s going to be red and aching so much you’ll beg me to just fuck it.”

Jensen couldn’t hold back the whimper that resulted. His cock began to swell and ache with the promise he saw in Jared’s eyes.

“You were such a cocktease last night.”

“Wh-what?”

Jared nodded and licked his lips slowly. “Yeah you were. Kept sending me texts of how horny you were. How hard you were.”

Jensen closed his eyes. He swallowed thickly remembering the multitude of texts he’d sent Jared throughout the night. There was one, one text that caused for his stomach to flutter and his eyes to close. He wasn’t sure if he’d actually sent it or just thought about it.” When he opened his eyes he saw Jared watching him with amused yet aroused eyes. He held his breath as Jared leaned down, nosing his ear playfully.

“Do you remember what else you sent me?”

Jensen groaned. He must have actually done it. He nodded slowly.

“You sent me a fucking picture of your cock in your hand,” Jared growled. “Were you jerking off in the bathroom? God, the head was so red, so wet and swollen and your fist around it...” Jared ground their hips together seductively, only making Jensen ache more for relief. 

“Jay...”

“Made promises last night Jenny,” Jared kissed Jensen thoroughly, licking into his mouth and leaving them both breathless. “Promised you’d fuck me with that cock. Promised I could suck you, taste you. And then when you came home you were too drunk to make good on your promises.”

“So sorry,” Jensen groaned. He was more than sorry, but more for himself than for Jared. He hadn’t been lying the night before. The longer he was out, the more he thought about Jared, the harder he’d gotten. He’d gone to the bathroom to try and ease the ache that had settled in his cock, in his balls. He had taken himself in hand and had began to slowly tease himself, jerk his cock just enough so that he was leaking precome steadily. That was when he had gotten the idea to take a picture, or ten. What Jared didn’t know was that he’d taken multiple pictures, had even taken a lengthy video. He’d only managed to send the one picture, wanting to save the rest.

“What are you going to do about it Jen?” 

“Jay…got …” Jensen tried to calm his breathing. He kissed Jared hungrily. “Let me get my phone.” He saw surprise on Jared’s face and placed another kiss on his lips. “Trust me.”

Jensen leaned across Jared to get his iPhone off of the nightstand. Once he placed it beside them on the bed, he flipped them so that Jared was pressed against his headboard and pillows while Jensen straddled him. It took no time at all for Jensen to rid himself of the pajama bottoms and tee shirt he was wearing. He knew that Jared was already naked and grinned up at the other man.

“You want to know what I plan on doing about it?” He asked with a sultry smile.

“I think you owe me,” Jared shrugged. “You did get me all hot and bothered and then didn’t put out last night.”

Jensen spread Jared’s leg and cupped his erection. His mouth was already watering and he leaned down to suck hungrily on the head. 

“Oh fuck,” Jared moaned. “Love you.”

Jensen pulled off and covered Jared’s mouth with his own. “You think you love me now?” He asked when the kiss broke. “Grab my phone and look at the pics from last night. There is a photo album labeled men’s room.” Confusion and interest were clear in Jared’s eyes. Jensen winked at him before moving back down to take Jared into his mouth and directly down his throat.

“Oh damn,” Jared’s voice was barely a groan. Jensen felt Jared’s cock twitch in his mouth. “Are you fucking… serious?”

Jensen felt Jared’s hand thread through his hair and tighten as he guided his mouth up and down his erection. It wasn’t until he heard his own voice, slurring drunkenly in the video message to Jared that he was certain his boyfriend found the video.

“Jay…wish you were here with us tonight. Need you right now...so fucking hard and horny… want to fuck your mouth, make you suck my cock…”

Any and all movement stopped above him, so much that Jensen raised his eyes to see Jared watching his phone with silent wonder. His jaw had dropped and his eyes were wide. His stomach was quivering oh so delicately and Jensen could remember with perfect clarity making the video. How his thumb stuttered on the crown of his cock, how his voice kept cracking as he got closer to making himself come.

The spurt of Jared’s come in the back of Jensen’s throat startled him. Unprepared, Jensen began to choke before he caught his breath and started to milk the base of Jared’s cock with his fist. When Jared stopped coming he immediately dropped the iPhone onto the bed and hauled Jensen up to kiss him with a determination that caught Jensen off guard.

“That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen or heard,” Jared admitted hungrily. “I fucking love you Jensen. I love how sexy you are and how beautiful you are and how you fucking know how to get me to blow my fucking load every damn time.”

Jensen smiled into their kiss, grinding his hips against Jared’s flat stomach. “Show me,” he begged. “Please, make me come.”

With expert hands, Jared began to jerk him off, stroking him just as rough and hard as he knew Jensen loved it. It was only minutes before Jared was whispering into his ear, begging him to come all over him and Jensen doing just that. Jensen took the opportunity to lick Jared clean before mingling their tongues together and sharing come filled kisses until they were boneless, breathless and sated.

It was mid afternoon before they emerged from Jared’s room, showered, dressed and ready to collapse on the couch to watch some television before deciding what they wanted to do with the rest of their day and evening. Jensen had grabbed them snacks and drinks while Jared set up the DVD player for a movie. He wasn’t sure why, but looking at the expression on Jared’s face caused for Jensen’s stomach to drop.

Jensen knew Jared, and he knew that there was something on the other man’s mind but he was trying to figure out how to bring it up. “Just spit it out Jay.”

Jared offered a sheepish smile and pulled Jensen close. “You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah.”  
“You’d do anything for me, right?”

Jensen nodded. It was terrifying, and he’d never felt this way about anyone, nor did he ever think he would, but he knew that he absolutely would do anything for this man. “Yes.”

“Tomorrow morning, we’re going to go for brunch.”

There had to be more. Jensen knew that Jared wouldn’t be so nervous about the two of them having brunch. He waited to see what Jared would say, but when Jared didn’t continue he prodded just a little. “Jared?”

“With Gen and Danni.”

Jensen felt his stomach flutter nervously. He shook his head and closed his eyes. “Not a good idea. I…”

“It’s not up for debate,” Jared said softly. “We’re going for brunch tomorrow with Gen and Danni.”

“Says who?” Jensen hated the tremble in his voice, the panic that even he could hear.

“Says Danni and I.” Jared nodded at Jensen’s questioning gaze. “We talked about it last night, she came to visit me at the lab and…we miss you both. I miss hanging out with her and Gen and you, and she does too. Gen isn’t mad at you anymore, she’s just afraid you hate her. And you’re so afraid that she hates you that neither of you can get past it.”

“Jay?” Jensen curled up closer against Jared, pressing his face into his chest. “Please.”

“No Jensen,” Jared’s voice was firm. “I hate how this is affecting everyone. You fucked up, she overreacted. You two are both so fucking important to me. You’re important to Danni and it’s long overdue.”

“I just…what if…”

“She’s not being given an option either. It was this or throw you both in a room and lock the door from the outside. You can thank me for talking Danni out of that option.” Jensen gave a nervous smile. “You’re both such girls. We’re meeting at The Old Mill for brunch at eleven. The awkwardness ends then.”

Jensen took a deep cleansing breath. He could see how much it meant to Jared, how hard it was for him and Genevieve to not be able to be in the same place at the same time for the past few weeks. Leaning in, he kissed Jared sweetly. “It ends then. I promise.”

“I just want you both to get along. Danni wants you both to get along. You mean so much to both of us,” he ran a finger through Jensen’s hair affectionately. “Thank you.”

The relief was evident in Jared’s eyes, the emotion present in his voice. Jensen knew that alone was worth any and all awkwardness he felt in being brought face to face with Genevieve the next day. “I would do anything for you Jay,” he said honestly.

 

“Thank you.”


	16. Chapter 12

They were early for brunch, something that was unheard of. The four of them had started doing brunch shortly after Jensen and Jared had gotten together, a weekly way for them to all catch up and spend some time together. Jensen was most definitely not a morning person, so it usually took Jared longer than usual to get him up and ready for anything more than half a cup of coffee and a short piss before falling back asleep.

That morning, Jared had woken up to find Jensen sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He was still, so still that he wondered if Jensen had fallen back asleep sitting up. “Jen?”

“What if this doesn’t work?” Jensen asked without moving. “I don’t…I don’t want this to fuck us up or fuck her and Danni up.”

Jared felt a rush of love fill him and he crawled to sit behind his boyfriend, hugging him from behind. “Jen, don’t worry. She’s as nervous as you are about today.”

Jensen turned to look at Jared, one eyebrow lifted in silent question.

“I spoke to Danni last night. She wanted to make sure that you were on board. Gen is terrified you’re going to hate her forever, but she’s in for it. You’re in for it so we’re going to go, have brunch and then put a stop to this craziness.”

It took Jared five seconds to pick out his outfit for the date. Jensen was on shirt fifteen before Jared warned him to make up his mind or go naked.

They were at their table fifteen minutes early and Jared saw the surprised expression on both girls’ face when they arrived to see them already there. Genevieve’s eyes widened and she stepped backwards, as if wanting to flee but Danni had a firm grasp on her hand and pulled her towards the table.

“Jenny, Jared. Good morning, glad you could make it,” Danneel said cheerily. She sat down and glared at Genevieve to do the same.

Neither Gen nor Jen would meet the other’s eyes.

“Good morning Danni. Genevieve. Have a seat, we’ve ordered drinks and told them we would hit the brunch buffet when you arrived.”

They sat in silence until the drinks came. Danni met Jared’s eyes over the table and they shared a silent conversation. When she spoke, both Genevieve and Jensen jumped.

“Okay, so first Jared and I will go. Then you two can go. You can use this time to chat. Or not.”

“We suggest you chat,” Jared warned sweetly, kissing Jensen’s cheek before doing the same for Genevieve. Without further discussion, Danneel grabbed Jared’s hand and thread their fingers together, walking slowly up to the buffet bar to see the options.

Genevieve rolled her eyes and gave a soft chuckle. “God, Jay and a buffet?”

“We could be here for hours before he fixes his plate,” Jensen agreed with a quiet laugh.

“Plates. Plural.”

Jensen raised his gaze to look at Genevieve’s face. He saw worry and nervousness there as she bit her lip and her eyes darted all around her. “I’m sorry,” was all he could say. He watched the surprise appear on her face and their gazes met. “I…I don’t know how else to say it. But I’m sorry.”

“I …you…you shouldn’t have to apologize to me. It had nothing to do with me,” Genevieve admitted. “And…”

“It does. I know how much he means to you and…I know you were just being protective of him. I’m glad he has you.”

“He loves you so much,” Genevieve’s voice waffled, her eyes darting to where Jared was waiting patiently for a made to order omelette. “And he was so wrecked that night… but that doesn’t give me the right…”

Jensen looked up to see Jared and Danneel watching them from behind one of the plants beside the dessert bar. When he caught them staring they both ducked behind the foliage and scattered away. 

“Are they watching us?” Genevieve asked, looking over her shoulder.

“You know it.” Their eyes met and for the first time in weeks they shared a shy smile. “I hate what this is doing to them,” Jensen admitted softly. “And I hate what it’s done to our friendship.”

“I know,” Genevieve let out the breath she had been holding. She looked up through the hair that had fallen in front of her eyes and Jensen could see the tears in her eyes. “Sometimes I get so protective of him. Of all of my friends and I can’t turn it off and I can’t stop it, but you have to know that I love you two together.”

Jensen didn’t know what to say. He moved so that he was sitting beside Genevieve and pulled her into his arms for a tight hug. The force with which she hugged him back nearly toppled them over.

“You’re so good for him and he loves you so fucking much,” she continued.

“Gen, it’s okay. I just…I hated thinking you hated me. And I know how much Jared loves you, and Danni…and god, it sucked thinking that you couldn’t forgive me.”

“I think I hated you that night, but then in the morning I saw how it had affected you, and then Danni and I talked and Jay and I had a talk and by then I just figured it was easier to leave you alone.”

“I’ve missed our double dates,” Jensen admitted. “And not just because I love having my best friend and my boyfriend together at the same time, but because I love them both when they’re with you. You bring something out of them that no one else does, and I like being around you.”

“Me too,” Genevieve said with a soft smile. “I mean, the same, but with you.”

They shared another hug, pulling away only when Jensen’s stomach rumbled loudly. “I think that they’ve been gone for a bit too long,” he said looking around.

“I think we’ve been abandoned.” Jensen looked at Genevieve who was pointing to a table a few feet away. There sat Jared and Danneel, involved in a conversation, halfway through their plates. 

Jensen laughed and stood up, reaching out for Genevieve’s hand. “I say forget those two. Let’s get food.”

Midway during their second plates Jared and Danneel came back from getting another round and sat down as though they hadn’t abandoned them half an hour earlier. Genevieve had just finished telling Jensen a story about Jared from their first year and how he’d gotten so drunk he’d actually gone into the wrong dorm room and fell asleep under the person’s desk, after pissing in their closet. 

“Do we know you?” she asked, raising an eyebrow as she stared at their two friends. Jensen snickered as both Danneel and Jared froze midway into their seats.

“Yeah, my boyfriend and her girlfriend WERE sitting there, but they abandoned us, so we’ve actually decided to start dating each other,” Jensen added, twirling his fingers with Genevieve’s playfully.

“Oh awesome,” Danneel replied with a giant grin. “So did we, so let’s all go home and have sweaty four-way sex?!”

Genevieve grinned while both Jensen and Jared recoiled slightly. 

“I’m all in for that” Gen agreed.

“On second thought,” Jensen made room for Jared. “I’ll stick with what I know and like.”

“And that’s mah cock,” Jared said triumphantly with a grin.

“And ass. Don’t forget ass,” Jensen added as he pressed a soft kiss on Jared’s lips. They rested their foreheads against each other and Jensen gave a nod when Jared asked softly if everything was okay. He was glad to see how happy Jared and Danneel looked at seeing them getting along again.

“Speaking of your cocks,” Danneel said innocently. Both Jared and Jensen choked on the food they had in their mouths and Genevieve ducked as the table next to them sent them glares.

“Turrets,” Genevieve explained with a shrug before turning back to her table. 

“Who won?”

Both Jared and Jensen gave broad grins as they met each others’ eyes. “Who do you think won?” Jared asked. When neither girl would answer he shook his head. “Don’t be assholes, who do you think won. I know you’ve both discussed it…don’t pretend like you haven’t.” 

Jensen gave both of them the finger. “Fuck you, you haven’t. We’ve heard you discussing it.”

“So man up and tell us who you think won.”

Danneel regarded both seriously for a moment, sizing first Jensen up then Jared. Finally she raised an eyebrow. “Fine. You want to know who I said? I think Jared definitely has a bigger cock. Sorry Jenny.”

They were surprised when Genevieve shook her head at her girlfriend’s observation. “I don’t know, I say it’s Jensen.”

Everyone broke out into laughter as Danneel playfully slapped Genevieve’s shoulder. “You’re only saying that to stay on his good side. That doesn’t count.”

“Screw you, I’ve said from the beginning that I think Jen has a bigger dick than Jay.”

Jensen and Jared both raised an eyebrow as they met each other’s gazes. “Well, the only thing I have to say,” Jared voiced as he stood up and put money down for his and Jensen’s meal, “is that you’re both horrible friends.”

“And you,” Jensen pointed at Danneel, “Are a bad judge of size.”

Genevieve cheered and jumped up, clapping at the growl that resulted with Danneel. Once Danni had put the money down for her and Gen’s meal she stood up and pouted. “I can’t believe you won.”

“Oh, I didn’t say Gen won,” Jensen corrected his best friend with a grin. “I’m just saying you suck.”

Danneel squared her shoulders back and approached Jared. She licked her lips and playfully clutched his belt buckle in her hand, letting her fingers trail up and down his stomach. “Oh, I can definitely suck,” she said, voice low.

“Uhhh, Jen?” Jared said with a slight hint of panic. 

“Yeah,” both Genevieve and Jensen said at the same time. They broke into laughter as Danneel began to snuggle up to Jared.

“Either one of you. Please remove Danneel from my dick.”

“I don’t know,” Jensen teased. “She looks pretty good there.”

“If you ever want it hard again, you will...” Jared didn’t have to finish that statement before Jensen tugged Danneel and pushed her into Genevieve’s waiting arms.

“I don’t care if it’s a bluff, I can’t risk it,” Jensen explained without shame. He was surprised when Genevieve launched herself into Jensen’s arms, wrapping hers around his neck.

“I’ve missed you,” she reiterated with a laugh.

“God,” Jared whined. “Let’s get out of here before you try to turn us completely straight. The babies are going to need a walk.”

“Not my dog,” Genevieve teased as she and Danneel ran ahead. “I don’t have to walk nobody.”

Danneel followed and flashed an apologetic smile. “Too lazy, thanks for breakfast bitches. See you later.”

And with that, Jensen and Jared were alone for the walk back to Jared and Genevieve’s house to gather up the puppies to take them for a long, Sunday walk. 

They were never at a loss for things to talk about. Both of them had so many shared interests that there was always a topic they could discuss, not to mention either would gladly listen to the other ramble for as long as they wanted without complaint. But as they were rounding the corner to head to Jensen’s to pick up a few things, he found that he couldn’t follow Jared’s conversation.

“Everything okay?” Jared asked, obviously catching onto Jensen’s distraction.

“Yeah…I mean, no but yeah.” Jensen bit his lip and nervously picked at the pocket of his jeans that were fraying.

“Oh, that wasn’t vaguely concerning,” Jared laughed but it was slightly forced. 

Jensen stopped walking and grabbed Jared’s hand tighter. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves.

“Remember that talk we had? Where you admitted that sometimes you get nervous about how I’ll react to things and I said don’t be, just try me out and if it’s something to freak out about we’ll deal with it?”

Jensen nodded.

“So how about you tell me what you’re freaking out about and we’ll deal with it. Obviously it’s not Gen because that seemed to go well…” Jared frowned. “Unless it didn’t and you guys were covering it up…”

“Oh no,” Jensen breathed with a smile. “Everything with Gen was great. It’s just...” Jared nodded, giving him silent encouragement. “So my birthday is in two weeks.”

“I remember. You weren’t sure what the plan was. If you were going to go home for your birthday or the week before or after.”

“Well, my momma wants me to come home. Apparently my granny and papa are going to be there around that time, and Josh and Mack are going to be home and they want to have a big party to celebrate my birthday but also because Josh’s wife is pregnant. The whole family is going to be there…”

Jared waited patiently and Jensen felt his nervousness amplify.

“And my momma wants me to bring you home with me so they can all meet you.”

Jared’s eyes widened before his grin matched their intensity. 

“Your momma wants to meet me?”

Jensen nodded. “Officially. She wants me to bring you home when I come home for the weekend. She’s expecting us … well me but you if you want to come, on the Thursday and we would come back on the Sunday.” He held his breath and waited for Jared’s freak out, which he should have known wouldn’t come.

“What do you want?” Jared asked gently. “If it’s too soon for you…”

“It’s not too soon,” Jensen blurted out. He laughed and nervously began walking again, tugging Jared and Ginny with him. Tank yelped and began to run, following his best friend. “It’s not too soon. I want you to meet them. God, I want them to meet you. I just …want you to be okay with it.”

“Well...actually,” Jared said with a sudden tone of nervousness in his own voice. “That brings me to…”

“Oh my god what?” 

“Well, if you’re going home for your birthday, that means that you aren’t going home for Easter right?”

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, why?”

“Well…Meggie was talking to my Momma about you and she’s jealous that Meggie’s met you and she hasn’t. And then when she heard I wasn’t going home this summer…”

“You’re not going home this summer?” This was news to Jensen. He saw the blush cover Jared’s face and fell in love with him all over again.

“I was planning on it, but then you mentioned how you were going to intern at the hospital this summer, and that you were staying here…”

“And?”

“I want to be where you are, so I spoke to one of the profs and well he got me a job at one of the accounting firms he has contacts with. It’s just doing grunt IT work but it’s work and I’ll get paid at least, and I can put it on my resume…” Jared nervously scratched the back of his head. He looked up and met Jensen’s eyes. “So I’m staying here. But Momma said she wanted to meet the boy that was so special that I would give up a summer home for.”

“Oh god, you want me to meet Mama Padalecki?”

Jared grinned. “Mama Padalecki wants to meet you. Actually, the whole Padalecki clan wants to meet you.”

Their mouths met in a sweet kiss. Finally Jensen pulled away as he ran his fingers through Jared’s hair and nipped his lips playfully. “I’ll meet yours if you meet mine?”

“God I love you Jensen Ackles. I can’t wait to meet your family.”

“I’m scared shitless to meet yours Jay,” Jensen admitted with a soft laugh.

“Oh Jenny, my momma thinks Chad is bat shit crazy, but she still likes him, so you have nothing to worry about.”

“But you’re not fucking Chad.”

 

Jared only shook his head. “All the more reason for her to love you.”


	17. Chapter 13 (The End)

Jared seemed all calm and carefree about meeting Jensen's family, but inside he could admit he was freaking out. It was never a secret how much Jen's family meant to him and if they didn’t approve of Jared then he didn’t know what would happen.

Jared also knew that Jensen loved him, but no matter what anyone tried to say he wants it to go well, he NEEDS it to go well. His boyfriend speaks so highly of his mother and father that Jared knows they are the single most important influences in his life. And for as much as he complains about Josh and Mack, Jared is aware of just how much Jensen idolizes them. Jared doesn't know how to stand up against that kind of love, that unconditional devotion.

First he enlisted in the help of Danneel who swore that Mama Ackles will love him. He is a down home Texan boy who loves Jensen more than anything and that's all she wants for her Baby Boy. Jared thought to himself that it had to be harder than that to impress Jensen's mother. Not to mention his father! Jared can't help but wonder what he thinks about the two of them together, let alone Jensen bringing Jared home for the weekend where apparently they are going to share Jensen's childhood bed.

Jared is screwed.

He's desperate enough to go to Chris who only shakes his head and tells him to pray to Jesus and say at least eight Hail Mary’s, he's going to need all the help he can get. Jensen had always been their golden boy, and even when he came out of the closet at sixteen, confessing to his Mama and Daddy that he didn’t want to marry some girl and have babies, they swore that they would always be there for him and it would just make finding him a partner for life that much more interesting. 

There hasn’t been anyone that Jared hadn’t been able to make like him. His parents instilled bone deep manners into him and have raised him to respect his elders, always stand for a lady when they enter a room and most importantly, to be nothing if not agreeable. He was always taught to stand up for himself and those he love, but to pick his own battles and not ask for more than he deserved. The thought of Jensen’s family not liking him was nearly enough to paralyze him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Chad asked as he entered the kitchen. Jared was staring at the calendar, watching as the days dwindled down to their trip to Dallas to meet Jensen’s parents and face the ‘firing squad’. 

Jared jumped, lost in his own thoughts. He hadn’t heard anyone enter the kitchen and laughed when he saw the expression on Chad’s face. “Just …”

Chad joined him. He smacked him in the back of the head when he realized what Jared was staring at. “Are you still fucked up about meeting his parents?”

“Clearly,” Jared pointed at the calendar. It’s next week.”

“And they’re going to fucking love you. You’re the poster boy for dudes that girls want to bring home to meet the parents.”

“You know I’m not an actual girl, don’t you Chad?” Jensen’s voice brought startled both of them. He approached Jared, kissing him lightly on the mouth. 

“I have no conclusive evidence on that,” Chad argued. He headed to the fridge, took out a beer and a plate of cold pizza and headed back towards the living room where he had been before interrupting Jared’s thoughts.

“And you never will asshat,” Jared shouted. He grimaced at Chad’s next words.

“Oh Jenny? By the way, Jared’s a pussy and is afraid to meet mom and dad. Thinks they’ll hate him and thinks you’ll think he’s a little bitch if you find out.”

“I hate YOU!” Jared yelled in embarrassment.

“You love me.”

“You’re a douche nozzle.”

“You’d love to nozzle my douche,” was all Chad said before making himself comfortable and turning the television back up to deafening levels.

Jared and Jensen shared a disgusted expression at the visual image Chad’s words prompted. A few minutes passed before Jensen’s expression changed to that of concern on his face. “Are you really worried they won’t like you?”

Jared widened his eyes and gave Jensen a look that clearly said “duh!”

“You’re being retarded,” Jensen assured him. “Mama already loves you. In fact, she told me that if you don’t come, I don’t have to bother coming home.” Jared appreciated Jensen trying to make him feel better, but he wasn’t so sure. It must have shown on his face because Jensen rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine.”

Jared yelped when he saw Jensen pull his phone out. “Dude…what are you doing?”

“Did you just DUDE me?” Jensen laughed. He brought the phone to his ear and waited for someone to answer, pushing Jared’s face away as he tried to get close.

“But seriously, what are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?” Jensen then tried to distract him by kissing his mouth softly but Jared was too panicked. 

“I think you’re calling your mom!” The shrill tone of his voice brought Chad in to the kitchen.

“Did Jay just turn into a 12 year old boy?” He asked with a snicker, clearly only joining them to mock him.

“He’s always been a twelve year old boy. Oh hi Mama, how are you?”

Jared’s squeak echoed in the room around them. He covered his face with his hands. 

“So I need you to speak to Jared.”

“JEN,” Jared whispered through his fingers. “What the hell?”

Jensen only smiled as he handed Jared his iPhone. “Please talk to my mama.”

“You are SO being cut off,” Jared threatened, his voice barely above a whisper. When he pulled the phone to his ear he tried to paste on a smile and not sound as terrified as he felt. 

“H-hello?”

“Jared dear, how are you?”

“Oh… I’m okay Mrs. Ackles, how are you?”

“It’s Donna honey. Or Mama Ackles or Mama A. I’m well, very excited to meet you. Jensen tells me that you’ve agreed to come up for his birthday party.”

“Yes, I’m looking forward to it. Thank you for the invitation, it’s very generous for you to let me stay for the weekend with you.”

Jared ignored Chad’s eye rolling and Jensen’s teasing.

“Oh honey, you’re practically family. You are welcome to come and visit any time. I asked Jensen to find out your favourite dishes and desserts. He whined and said it was his birthday not yours, but you’re our guest. So what would you like while you’re visiting?”

“Oh Mrs. Ack… Don...Mama A, you don’t have to do that. Jensen’s right, it’s his birthday so whatever he wants is more than great for me. You don’t have to go to trouble for me.”

“Such a sweet boy, I can see why Jensen loves you so much. But you think about it and call me with whatever you’d like for us to make. Do you like peach cobbler?”

“I love Peach Cobbler ma’am,” Jared saw Jensen shaking his head, but it was too late. 

“I told her you hate it, god...tell her you hate it…” Jensen pleaded. He slapped his hand on his forehead when Jared shook his head like he was crazy.

“What are you talking about Jen, I love peach cobbler.” Jensen’s mom’s laughter caught Jared’s attention. 

“He probably told me you hate it because he hates it and would rather cherry cobbler or coconut cream pie.”

“I’ll pretty much eat whatever you put in front of me Mama A. Let me know if you’d like me to bring anything.”

“Oh just bring you honey. I can’t wait to meet you, Jensen has been talking about you so much that we feel like we already know you. And Jared, feel free to call anytime. If there is anything you need, do you have a pen and paper handy?”

Jared grabbed a pen and scrap piece of paper from a drawer. “I do, go ahead.”

“What is she doing?” Jensen asked, crowding over Jared’s shoulder. When he saw the familiar numbers he groaned. “Oh god, she’s going to ask you for yours next. Whatever you do, don’t…”

Jared grinned as he listed off his own phone number. “Yes ma’am, you can call anytime. If there’s anything you need just let me know.”

“You are screwed now Jenny,” Chad cackled. 

“I am a little nervous,” Jared admitted. He watched Jensen’s head snap up and their eyes met. The blush covered Jared’s cheeks and he averted his eyes. “I know, it’s just a big step. I do, I love him more than anything” Jared couldn’t help the grin that resulted when a shy smile covered Jensen’s face. “Thank you Mama A, I will talk to you soon. Have a great night and say hi to Mr Ackles for me. “

The second Jared ended the call Jensen was on him, kissing him long and hard. His hand was fumbling at Jared’s jeans, as though trying to undo the belt and open them. 

“Jen...” he mumbled, pulling away with a gasp. “What?”

“You deserve the best fucking blowjob in the world for that,” Jensen answered as he moved to drop to his knees. Jared stopped him before he could get too far. 

“Uh, not in here.” It was one of the hardest things in the world to do but he knew it was for the best.

“Why?”

“Because just anyone can walk in here and watch you, you slut.”

Jensen looked up with a startled gasp and Jared burst into laughter. Chad was standing at the entrance to the kitchen with Genevieve, Danneel and Sophia watching with interest.

“But don’t let that stop you,” Sophia said with a grin. “In fact…”

Danneel held up her phone. “Got it, video taping as we speak.”

“Fuck,” Jensen growled. He gathered his composure and pulled Jared through their friends and up the stairs. When they were alone he shoved Jared onto the bed and pulled his boyfriend’s jeans off, tossing them over his shoulder.

“Now, where was I? You are the most amazing fucking person I’ve ever met,” Jensen said with determination. “I love you so damn much.”

“And that relates to a blow job?” Jared asked with a laugh. It turned to a moan when Jensen swallowed him down to the root.

Jensen pulled off with a popping sound and gave a pornographic lick of his lips. “That relates to the best fucking blow job you’ve ever gotten.” He raised two fingers and wiggled them. “Suck.”

When they were dripping with saliva, Jensen withdrew them from Jared’s mouth and growled “spread.” Jensen followed his orders, spreading his legs as wide as he could while resting his heels on the edge of the bed. They both let out mirroring groans as Jensen once again took Jared’s cock deep into his throat and slid his fingers into Jared’s puckered hole.

It took an almost embarrassingly short amount of time for Jared to come, pumping his hips and feeling his cock spurt in short, explosive bursts of pleasure. Jensen was caught off guard when Jared leaned up, resting on a shaky arm to pull Jensen off of his cock and up to his mouth. 

Their kiss was hungry, so very hot and desperate. Jared was gasping as he pulled away, “Please Jen, fuck me.” When Jensen reached for a condom Jared stopped him. “No, just you.”

Together, they undid Jensen’s pants, letting them slide down his thighs to pool at his knees.

“Let me...” 

“No, now. Right fucking now,” Jared demanded. He raised his legs and rest them on Jensen’s shoulders, opening himself up in invitation. Jensen nodded as he placed the head of his cock at Jared’s opening. 

“I told you,” he said with a fond smile. “They’re going to love you.” He pushed inside until their bodies were flush against each other. Jensen pinned Jared down by his wrists while nuzzling his cheek affectionately with his nose while he slowly pushed in and out of his body.

“Just like mine will love you,” Jared said with a smirk. He gave a sharp laugh at the startled look on Jensen’s face that resulted.

“I don’t want to talk about that right now,” Jensen replied. 

“We shouldn’t be talking about anything,” Jared said with a thrust up of his hips. “Not if I’m doing this right.”

Jensen pressed their mouths together in an awkward kiss, pushing Jared deeper into the mattress. Moments passed before they started to move together rapidly, bodies working in tandem and breathing synchronised. It was like nothing they’d ever felt before, the first time being together completely bare, with nothing between them. Jared felt every inch of Jensen’s cock press against his anal walls, punching his prostate with practiced ease. It was hot, snug, beautiful…and so many more words that neither could vocalize. They were so caught up in the sensations that before they knew it, both men were ready to come.

“Need…want…oh fuck Jen,” Jared growled, arching his back and baring his neck in invitation. Jensen took that opportunity to bite roughly at Jared’s skin, marking him with his teeth.

“Do it...come. Come for me…”

Jared came with a shout, one hand pumping steadily on his erection, the other gripping Jensen’s hair in a tight fist. 

The pain from Jared tugging Jensen’s hair, the vise like hold around his cock and the visual image of Jared coming mere inches from him caused for Jensen’s orgasm to wash over him. The two men held on to one another, letting their sweat soaked bodies press together which only amplified their heightened emotions and the physical release between them. 

“Get on the bed,” Jared ordered Jensen affectionately. 

“We need to take a shower.” With a groan and aching muscles, Jensen stood up. He stepped out of his jeans and kicked them to the side. Placing a kiss to the centre of Jared’s chest he began to stretch out his back which had cramped in the uncomfortable position of being bent over Jared on the bed.

“Now?”

“You want to get in that bed tonight?” Jensen pulled out two pairs of jogging pants, socks and t shirts from the dresser.

“First off, it’s my bed,” Jared argued.

“Okay fine, you want ME to get in that bed tonight?” Jensen shot back with a raised eyebrow.

“For just getting laid you sure are being a picky bitch.” Jared stretched out, pleased at the appreciative and lusty glare that Jensen was giving him. 

“Call me a picky bitch again and see how long it is before you get laid again.”

Jensen watched Jared reach over to his pants and pull out his iPhone. The other man held it up and waved it teasingly. “Don’t make me call your mamma,” Jared threatened. “I was given strict instruction to use it whenever I needed to.”

Jensen groaned and covered his face with his hands. “I knew it was a bad idea having you talk to her. Now you’re both going to gang up on me.” He jumped when he felt Jared’s arms wrap around him.

“Oh Jenny Bean, don’t be like that. You know we both love you,” Jared pulled Jensen in for a lengthy kiss, swallowing any protest at the use of his nickname that Jensen could have given.

“Wait till I meet Mama Padalecki,” Jensen warned. “Then we’ll be even.”

Their eyes met as they stood in the middle of Jared’s room, holding each other tightly. “God, you know they can never meet, right?” Jared said in a soft whisper. “We won’t stand half a chance against them.”

“Oh god, and our sisters? Can you imagine?” Jensen said with a shudder. He rested his forehead against Jared’s. “Promise you won’t leave me when you realize how crazy my family are?”

Jared gave a solemn nod. “As long as you promise the same.”

They sealed their deal with a kiss. “We’re going to have to stay together forever,” Jensen vowed. His heart melted at the look of absolute love on Jared’s face.

“I’m game if you are.” Jared kissed Jensen, holding him tight. “I love you Jen.”

“Me too. I love you Jay.”

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a self issued challenge to write something for mini nanowrimo. It ballooned from a small idea of the Js with dogs to this and wouldn't have been even possible without my bff and personal cheerleader Rhonda. I then decided that since it was so long, I would submit it for the LJ J2 Big Bang Challenge and here we are.
> 
> I make no profit off of this. I make no assumptions and it's all just fun and wishes.
> 
> I strongly urge you to go check out the beautiful art here http://dulcetine.livejournal.com/178873.html


End file.
